


PokéRonpa 2: Code Breaker

by SmashBro918



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashBro918/pseuds/SmashBro918
Summary: This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/





	1. Prologue: Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Game (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

**_WHAT!? SERIOUSLY!?_ **

 

???: What, do I need to say it again? I’m pickin’ you Riley!

Riley: S-Seriously!? O-Oh my gosh… oh boy…  
  
_Yep. That’s me alright. What a way to start off huh? Well, it’s probably better if we step back a bit, or else none of what happens will make sense…_

 

_Yes, this is the world of Pokémon, but, not really how you’re probably use to, y’know with humans living in cities, Pokémon in the wild, then befriending them. Although, that’s kinda where it started. Towns just like any other, but, after a long time, eventually everybody left, But, the buildings were all left and, hey, living in the wild isn’t as nice as one would think so, we started moving in. Heck, some of us were let go by humans who trained us, but weren’t able to keep us, and had experience with human tech. Those like that were able to get machines and computers back up and running, and make the towns livable again. Except, now we, the Pokémon, started running them and moving in._

_And now, here we are, not as smart as humans, but pretty darn close. We even have our own jobs like humans do. Like mine for instance, I work as a navigator for Fort IceTop, a search and rescue guild whose main purpose is to enforce safety in and around the nearby village. Ah! I should probably introduce myself properly too. I’m Riley, the Elite Snowboarder._

_Oh, right, Elite, that probably doesn’t make much sense either, does it? Well, some members of guild teams can be extremely talented at something, be it writing, fighting, performing, whatever. If you the best at something, you can be recognized as an Elite, a highly-regarded title that all guilds hope to have a member of, mainly for bragging rights it seems. Guilds with Elite members tend to be regarded as higher-class guilds, and as such, tend to get special invitations and privileges. One of those being an invitation to a guild-wide competition held every few years that only Elite members can participate in, to show which guilds are the absolute best of the best. And guess who just got chosen to represent her guild just now by her boisterous guildmaster Jian... Well, that gets us back up to speed, so, where were we?_

Riley: Y-You really want me to do it?

 

Jian: What, ya think someone else should?

Riley: Well, I mean, what about Ceri? He’s an Elite, and he’s stronger than me.

Ceri: …

Riley: Or, why not yourself? You’ve never lost a fight in your life!

Jian: Listen here sport, this whole competition ain’t just about fightin’, there’s skill involved in it too, bein’ smarter than your opponent, y’see? And to be perfectly honest with ya, me an’ Ceri boy aren’t exactly the ‘strategic’ types.

Riley: O-Oh…

Jian: You on the other hand, kid, you’re the whole package, I’ve seen ya on that board o’ yours. You tear down that mountainside faster and cleaner than anyone else out there. You a quick thinker kid

Riley: R-Really? I-I.. It’s nothing honestly but… I am kinda good at that aren’t I?

Jian: Kinda? Kid, there’s a reason I’m havin’ ya represent Fort IceTop, it’s cuz you got the right stuff in ya.

Riley: …

Jian: So go show ‘em what’cha made of kid, got that?

Riley: Yes sir!

Jian: Aight, that’s what I wanted to hear. Nicky! Make sure Riley’s stuff is ready, she’ll be on her way real soon

Nicholas: Y-Yessir!

Jian: You guys too, I have business stuff to take care of.

Riley: Yessir!

Ceri: …

Jian: ...Hey kid.

Riley: Huh

Jian: You’re gonna do great.

Riley: ..Thank you sir..

 

**_Fort IceTop - Foyer_ **

 

???: OmigoshOmigosh Miss Riley!!

 

Riley: Gah! D-Dulcie?

Dulcie: Is it true? Is what Mister Nicholas said really true?

Cascade: You’re… going to the Elite Guild Tourney?

Riley: Well, yeah-

Chantal: HaHA! It’s about dang time one of us finally got chosen! Master’s assembling a guild of nothing but soon-to-be Elites, and only now we get the invite?

Mitsuhide: When you put it like that, it sounds like they invited us just to appease the guildmaster.

Riley: Wha- I doubt that’s it.

Chantal: Yeah, it's probably cuz they couldn’t find us on the flipping map, hehe!

Cascade: That… seems even less likely.

Dulcie: Why does it matter now? We were invited and Riley’s going! EE! Dulcie should make poffins to celebrate!

Mitsuhide: Oh great. More of those. As if we don’t already have twenty dozen of them taking up the pantry.

Chantal: Well maybe if you’d eat one every once in a while we wouldn’t have as many. 

Mitsuhide: Well _MAYBE_ if she wouldn’t make them as unbearably sweet as she does- 

Riley: Okay okay, let’s not get heated over something like this.

Cascade: ...You’ll melt all the snow and ice if you do.. Then we’d just be Fort Top.

Riley: Eheh, and, Dulcie said it best earlier. Why does it matter why we didn’t get invited before? We’ve been invited now, and that’s all that matters.

Mitsuhide: ...Yeah, I guess.

Chantal: I’m just glad the Master didn’t pick me. Not sure what rock facts would do in a tourney like that.

Riley: I’m kinda surprised she chose me. I mean, she said that she saw skill in me but, honestly I would’ve said Ceri before me… Hey, where’d he go anyway?

Cascade: I… saw him go back to his room 

Mitsuhide: Feh.. Where else?

Riley: Oh. Well, I at least want him to see me off. I’ll be back in a sec. Tell Nicholas I’m with Ceri if he’s looking for me.

 

**_Ceri’s Room_ **

 

Riley: Hey, Ceri?

Ceri: …

Riley: Would it kill you to say something today?

Ceri: ...Maybe.

Riley: Oh hardy-har-har…...so, your uh, not miffed that you aren’t going?

Ceri: ...Not really.

Riley: You sure?...I, feel like it should’ve been you going and not me.

Ceri: ...Why’s that?

Riley: I-I dunno you, uh… Well you’ve been here longer than me, your way stronger than me, probably more level-headed and-

Ceri: So you doubt yourself?

Riley: Wha- N-No! But, I just-

Ceri: The Guildmaster made up their mind and chose you. There’s nothing more to it.

Riley: Yeah… I mean, we could always swap out on our way there, we don’t have to tell the guildmaster.

Ceri: ...Aren’t you supposed to be the morally-sound one?

Riley: ...S-Sorry.

Ceri: Hey, don’t worry about this, alright? I didn’t really matter to me.

Riley: ..Yeah, and, someone needs to keep everyone else in line.

Ceri: Lord knows Master can’t on her own.

Riley: Eheh….. Um, well, did you still wanna come along anyway? That way Nicholas won’t have to come back home alone.

Ceri: ……

Riley: C’mon, you know you want to.

Ceri: ……...Only cuz I know something bad will happen to that kid if he’s off on his own.

Riley: Ah! I knew it!

Ceri: Knew what?

Riley: You do have a heart after all!

Ceri: !? Sh-Shut up. It’s my job, remember?

Riley: Yeah, you keep hiding behind that, Mr. Elite Bodyguard.

Ceri: ...Let’s just go already.

Nicholas: Ah! M-Ms. Riley, there you are! W-We should be going now. Mr. Ceri, were you joining us as well?

Ceri: …

Riley: Yes he is.

Nicholas: Well w-we need to hurry! The events start in a few days, a-and it will take at least one day to get there!

Riley: Okay okay, we’re going.

 

**_Fort IceTop - Foyer_ **

 

Nicholas: W-We’re departing now sir! Mr. Ceri and I shall return in at least two days from now!

Jian: Aight, got it. You three stay safe now!

Riley: Aye aye sir!

Dulice: Good Luck Miss Riley!

Chantal: Kick their butts, alright?

Riley: Hehe! I’ll try!

Mitsuhide: You’re gonna do great Riley!

Cascade: ...Bye Riley. Good luck!

Jian: Make us proud kid!

Riley: I will! See you later!

Nicholas: A-And we’re off now.

Ceri: ...Let’s go Riley.

Riley: Right! (Alright, here we go, to the Elite Guild Tourney. Representing everyone in my guild… nervous doesn’t begin to describe how I feel right now. Honestly I’m… a little worried but, I have a mission now. I’ll make sure we get the happy celebration we all deserve… It’s up to me… alright...alright!

Let’s do thi#! H-Huh? ### W#at th#? ###### ## ##### ####### ###########

########################## ############# #############  ######################

############################################################################################################################################################################################ ###########  ##### # ###### ###### # ### ### ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Huh?

 

 

 

Riley: Huh? (Wh-What just happened? Where am I? This, doesn’t look like the guild, that’s for sure… maybe, is this the site of the tourney? Did I doze off then on the trip here? I must have… Looks like Ceri and Nicholas left already too...Huh, was this even the caravan we took? Maybe we had to transfer to another one halfway or-)

???: ...zzzzz…

Riley: Huh?

 

???: ...zzzzzz...zzzzzz…

Riley: (Wh-Who is this!?) Um.. hey, guy…

???: …...ngh?...!! GAAAAAAH!!! I-I’M SORRY! I-I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO THAT I SWEAR!!

Riley: W-Woah, it’s fine, we, must’ve hit a bump or something.

???: R-Right…

Riley: So um, who are you?

???: Oh um, I-

Riley: Wait a minute!

???: GAH! Wh-What!?

Riley: Oh, sorry, um, but, you wouldn’t happen to be an Elite, would you?

???: Wha- H-How did you know?

Riley: Cuz I’m one too! I’m Riley, Elite Snowboarder, here for the Elite Guild Tourney!

???: H-Hey, so am I! M-My name’s Apollo, I’m the Elite Assistant. I-It’s nice to meet you Riley!

Apollo: ..O-Oh, but..

Riley: Huh? Something wrong?

Apollo: Um, if we’re both here for the tournament, doesn’t that mean we’ll be against each other?

Riley: Oh, uh, yeah. Is there something wrong with that? You say that like it’s a bad thing.

Apollo: N-No but um, well..

Riley: Wait, don’t tell me.

Apollo: Eh?

Riley: You’re thinking that since we’ll be competing against each other, we shouldn’t start talking and getting all buddy-buddy, right?

Apollo: …

Riley: Oh jeez, let me guess, this’ll be your first competition?

Apollo: W-Well, yeah, but, what does that have to do with-

Riley: That explains it. Every first timer has the same thought, “We can’t all win, so we’re gonna hate each other for beating each other.” But that’s not how it works, alright?

Apollo: Huh?

Riley: I was in plenty of snowboarding races before I got my Elite title, and even though I won everytime, me and the other guys ended up bein’ good friends afterwards.

Apollo: R-Really?

Riley: Heck yeah, I mean, we all signed up for it cuz we had the same hobby, so of course we’d have something to bond over.

Apollo: O-Oh, I see…

Riley: So don’t get too worked up over it, you’ll just end up stressing yourself more than necessary. That’s when I’ll come in and knock you right out of the running.

Apollo: Wh-What!?

Riley: Hehe, I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Let’s just not even think of the tourney right now. Odds are it probably isn’t even gonna be held today.

Apollo: O-Oh..

Riley: C’mon, let’s see what’s going on here. I’m not even entirely sure this is the place.

Apollo: R-Right, wait for me.

 

__\- Examine: Front Entrance -_ _

 

Riley: So, this is it I guess… where even are we?

Apollo: Pokken Tower.

Riley: Huh?

Apollo: It must be, it looks the same as the illustration on the invitation. You did read the invitation, right?

Riley: Oh um, actually no, my guildmaster did and picked me to go. She’s.. Not exactly the best at detailing everything.

Apollo: I see…

Riley: So um, now what? Do we just walk in or…

Apollo: The invite did mention someone would show us inside. Maybe someone else just came and was brought in?

Riley: Well, I guess it’s our turn then.

_* Knock Knock *_

Riley: Hello?

_…* Creak *_

???: Why hello there!

 

???: You guys must be the final two we’ve been waitin’ for!

Apollo: GAAAH!!

Riley: Oh, um, are you-

???: I’m Tricky, I’ll be overseeing the participants of the Elite Guild Tourney.

Apollo: O-Oh, really?

Riley: Huh. (Not sure what I was expecting but, this certainly wasn’t my first idea of who the host would be.)

Tricky: Let’s see, so the only ones not checked in are Elite Assistant, Apollo, and Elite Snowboarder, Riley. And I’m betting you two are he and she?

Apollo: Y-Yes, that’s us!

Tricky: Perfect! That’s everybody then!

Riley: Wait, everybody else is here then?

Tricky: Yeah! What, were ya expecting a medal if ya made it here first? Well too bad, cuz the competition won’t be starting until tomorrow!

Riley: Ha! Told ya Apollo!

Apollo: ...So, does that mean we have to come back tomorrow?

Tricky: Nope! We’ve prepped boarding for the contestants since this is gonna probably be a week long thing.

Riley: That’s good to hear, we don’t have to worry about finding somewhere to stay for the night!

Apollo: ..Wait, probably a week? So, do you not know how long we’ll be here then?

Tricky: Nope! I’m not the one runnin’ this thing, just the one keeping track of the players. Anyhow, we can probably move this on inside. Follow me kids!

Apollo: ...Kids? But, don’t both of us look older than him?

Riley: Him? I thought they were a she.

Apollo: ...Th-That’s what you’re going to take away from that?

Riley: Oh come on, what’s it even matter, they’re just here to watch over us is all.

Apollo: Yeah, but, you have to admit, something seems off about them. They definitely looked odd.

Riley: I could say the same thing about an odd fellow who fell asleep on me.

Apollo: I-I-I Thought we agreed that was an accident!!

Riley: Hehehe. Again, I’m kidding.

Apollo: ..You.. seem to like doing that.

Riley: Eheh, sorry, bad habit I picked up from my guildmates. Well, we should probably head in then.

Apollo: Right.

 

**_Foyer_ **

 

Tricky: Sheesh, took you two long enough to open a door. Unless you were doin’ something while it was still shut…

Apollo: Wh-What!?

Tricky: Nyehehehe! Oh what do I care, you’re here now and that’s all that matters. Welp, should probably go grab your room keys from the office an’ unlock ‘em since you’re here now. Might as well check out where you’ll be stayin’ for a while. But don’t stray too far, cuz I’m still keepin’ tabs on everyone…. See ya!

Riley: ...Huh. Maybe you’re right. Something does seem a little off about them.

Apollo: I told you!

Riley: But they are right, might as well have a look around this place.

Apollo: I guess so, but, where should we start? There’s like three different halls to choose from.

Riley: Huh… I don’t know. You have a coin on you?

Apollo: ...Didn’t I just say there were _three_ hallways?

Riley: Oh...right...

???: Hey!

Riley: Huh?

Apollo: Eh?

???: Couldn’t help but overhear your predicament. Perhaps I could lend you a hand?

Apollo: Lend a hand? How?

???: Simple. I’ll point you in a direction to start your exploration of Pokken Tower with.

Riley: Oh, okay. Sounds good!

Apollo: Um…

Riley: Huh?

???: Is there a problem?

Apollo: …

Riley: Um, hey, give me sec with him, kay?

???: Um, alright...

Riley: ...What’s up?

Apollo: I don’t know like, should we really trust that?

Riley: Huh? Why not?

Apollo: I mean, he’s probably one of the other competitors, right? What if he’s just trying to trick us into falling for a trap to narrow down the competition?

Riley: Oh jeez, there you go again. Didn’t I tell you not to worry about the competition right now? It isn’t until tomorrow, so we aren’t enemies right now.

Apollo: I-I know but…

Riley: Hey, I get it.

Apollo: Huh?

Riley: It’s your first competition, so your a little on edge right now. Trust me, it’s a normal thing, I was the same way when I signed up for my first board race.

Apollo: …

Riley: It’s okay to be nervous, but, you don’t have to worry about everything being out to get you. It’s just a game at the end of the day, and we all know not everyone can win.

Apollo: ...R-Right. Y-You’re right. I’m sorry.

Riley: Don’t worry, everyone goes through it eventually.

Apollo: …

???: Um, can I take that as ‘you’re finally going to join me now’?

Apollo: Huh?

Riley: Oh, right, lead the way!

???: Very well then, follow me.

Riley: Well, you coming or what?

Apollo: ...Was he… listening to us?

Riley: It’s not like we were being very secretive about it. C’mon, better to follow him than just stand around here any longer.

Apollo: ...Alright then.

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

 

???: Well, here we are.

Riley: (Well, this place is just filled with doors isn’t it?)

Apollo: Okay but, um, where is ‘here’?

???: I don’t know, you tell me.

Apollo: Wha- H-Hey wait a minute! You’re the one who led us here, how do you not know!?

???: Come now, it really isn’t that hard to figure out.

Apollo: …Riley, is it just me, or is this guy harder to follow than a shadow in the dark?

Riley: Hmm…

???: …

Riley: (It’s weird… he’s still got that smirk on his face so, he seems to know what’s going on so…) ...Maybe he’s testing us?

Apollo: Huh? Testing us?

???: ...

Riley: Yeah, I mean, earlier he said for us to tell him, so, maybe he wants us to figure out what this place is.

???: ...Hmm, I see, if that’s the case, then why don’t you tell me then?

Riley: Alright, I will! This is……...uh..

???: Well you aren’t going to figure it out just by standing there.

Riley: O-Oh, right.

???: Expecting you to know where we are after only being here for less than a minute is ludicrous.

Riley: (I guess he’s telling me to look around then. It’s weird though, why go through all this trouble of testing us like this though?)

 

__\- Examine: Door -_ _

 

Riley: (There’s a whole bunch of doors down this hall, maybe that means something?)

Apollo: Hey, Riley, any idea what these symbols mean?

Riley: Huh? (Oh, right, there’s a symbol on the door.)

Apollo: They’re, all different though. What do you think that means?

Riley: Hmm, not entirely sure… Hey wait… this one is- Ah!

Apollo: What? What’s wrong?

 

Riley: I know what this symbol is! It’s my guild’s insignia!

Apollo: Wait seriously? So, does that mean that room belongs to you then?

Riley: My room? …...Oh duh! How did we not put that together earlier?

Apollo: Huh?

???: …Hm?

Riley: Remember how Tricky said that boarding was being provided for the contestants? And now we’re in a hall with a bunch of doors marked with, presumably guild insignias?

Apollo: O-Oh! Now I get it!

Riley: This must be the boarding hall!

???: ...Heh, well done.

Riley: So I take it we passed your test, mystery guy?

Apollo: Yeah, about that. Why did you have us do that anyway? It’s not like you’re the host of the tournament.

???: My apologies, it’s a habit of mine. Assessing the mental prowess of those I haven’t met before.

Riley: Ah! Speaking of that, I don’t think we were properly introduced yet. I’m Riley, snowboarder!

Apollo: And I’m Apollo. I’m the Elite Assistant.

???: It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you. The name’s Issac, the Elite Puzzler.

Riley: Puzzler? Like, jigsaws and crosswords and all that stuff?

Issac: That’s correct.

Apollo: So is that why you were testing us? It was meant to be a puzzle?

Issac: I suppose you could say that. Albeit a very simple one as, no offense, you could have solved it a lot faster by simply opening the door.

Riley: ….O-Oh.

Apollo: Well that might have been rude. What if someone was already in there?

Issac: I suppose… Well, I best be off then.

Riley: Huh? Already?

Issac: I gave you a place to start, haven’t I? Now you can simply move forward on your exploration. I don’t have anything else I can offer you.

Riley: Oh, okay then.

Issac: Although, may I ask one thing?

Riley: What’s up?

Issac: Did you two, by chance, arrive here together?

Riley: Ah! Y-Yeah but, how did you-

Issac: Hehe, it helps to get as much information as you can when you’re someone in my field. I’ve been talking with the others, and it seems that just about everyone arrived with another, and seem to be staying by each other’s side for the first day.

Apollo: Really? But, if that’s true then, what about you? You’re alone if you don’t count me and Riley.

Issac: Ah yes, we seem to be the only ones that have split up. It was a mutual agreement though. I was always a bit of a wanderer, whilst John seemed to be at a bit slower pace than myself.

Riley: John?

Issac: Yes, that’s who I arrived with. If and when you meet up with them, please, don’t try to ask too many questions, they don’t seem to like that..

Apollo: I see…

Issac: Well, off I go then, there’s still some things I’d like to discern before the events tomorrow. Best of luck when the time comes you two!

Riley: Right back at ya!

Apollo: See you later then.

Riley: ...Hey so uh, Apollo?

Apollo: Huh?

Riley: How come you didn’t know what the symbols on these doors were?

Apollo: What do you mean?

Riley: I mean, they’re guild insignias so, one of them must be the one representing your guild, right?

Apollo: Oh… Well, about that… I.. don’t actually have an assigned guild.

Riley: What!? Wait, then how are you an Elite? Only those that work in guilds can get that title, so… are you like some kind of fancy Reserve Guild member or something? We have one of those back at my guild.

Apollo: N-No, that’s not it. You see, I’m an assistant, so, I assist where I’m needed. If a guild no longer needs my help with whatever their problem was, I move on to the next.

Riley: Woah, seriously?

Apollo: Yeah, so, I guess technically I belong to every guild if that makes sense.

Riley: Woah, that’s so cool! So like, you travel all over the place? That’s awesome!

Apollo: Wha-... y-you think so?

Riley: (Someone doesn’t seem to get compliments often.)

Apollo:  Eheh, I mean, yeah but, it’s not all that great.

Riley: Huh?

Apollo: Since I’m always on the move, I don’t really get to know anyone at any given guild. I’m usually gone within a few days, a week tops, and even then that’s not a whole lot of time to get to know someone… It’s… kind of a lonely job, you know?

Riley: Oh, I.. didn’t really think about it that way… Sorry.

Apollo: You didn’t know, it’s not like it’s your fault. But, it is what it is, so I shouldn’t really dwell on it…

Riley: (...You say that but, I can tell it’s starting to eat at you on the inside…) ...Oh! I have an idea!

Apollo: Hmm?

Riley: Why not stay at my guild?

Apollo: What?

Riley: Remember how I said we have a Reserve Guild member at my place? Your kinda like that in a way, right?

Apollo: Y-Yeah but, I don’t see how that works. Reserves are hired, do what they need to do, then are taken back. They aren’t permanent residents or anything.

Riley: Unless you pay the extra fee to get a specific member.

Apollo: Huh?

Riley: The Reserve at my guild, Nicholas, my boss hired him on just like anyone else would at first. But, after that, she kinda grew attached to him. So she keeps hiring him back, not even for any new jobs or anything, just cuz she likes having him around.

Apollo: …

Riley: Maybe we could pull some strings for you?

Apollo: !!

Riley: The boss could keep giving you little odd jobs so that you don’t have to leave. Then you could pretty much stay and live with us!

Apollo: ...r-really?

Riley: Yeah really!!

Apollo: ...Are...Are you sure that could work?

Riley: I mean… I’m not really sure but, it’s worth a try at least! After this whole contest is over, meet me at Fort IceTop, we’ll work things out from there, alright?

Apollo: ….A-Alright…...thanks..

Riley: No prob, I’m just glad to see you in better spirits.

Apollo: Eheh..

Riley: …...Hey wait a minute.

Apollo: Hmm?

Riley: If you don’t have a guild then… how will you know which of these rooms is yours?

Apollo: ……….Uuuuh…

Riley: Let’s work that one out as we go too. Come on, we’ve got this whole tower to explore, and about a dozen more players to meet!

Apollo: ………Right.

Riley: (Probably should have let that thought slide.. Well, I’m sure we’ll figure that out too. In the meantime, we should get going before the day is out. Let’s see, Issac led us in from that way so, let’s move forward and see where that takes us. Alright, let’s do this!)

 

Riley: Huh? What was…

Apollo: Is something wrong?

Riley: No but… I thought I heard something just now.

Apollo: Huh? ...Where? There’s no one else here.

Riley: ...Nevermind, it was probably nothing.

Apollo: Okay, if you say so…

Riley: (...That was weird. I could’ve sworn i heard someone walk by or…. Around us? Wh-Whatever, it could have just been the air ducts rattling or something. Let’s get back on track now.)

 


	2. Prologue: Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Game (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

_-_ _Move to: End of Boarding Hall -_

 

Riley: Okay, so, we have one more big door, and two more halls going left and right. Great, as if we didn’t have enough options already.

Apollo: ...Oh! Maybe not!

Riley: What?

Apollo: Maybe these halls are the same ones from the foyer, and they just loop to the back here.

Riley: Huh. Guess that could be it.

Apollo: At least, that’s what I’m hoping. I don’t want us to get immediately lost on our first day here.

Riley: Well that's certainly be a way to narrow down the competition.

Apollo: Eheh..

Riley: Hey, you finally got that it was a joke that time!

Apollo: ...Let’s just go already.

Riley: Alright, alright.

 

_-_ __Move to: Large Door -_ _

 

**_Dining Area_ **

 

Riley: Well, it doesn’t take a riddle to figure out what this place is.

Apollo: It looks like it could accommodate about forty of us… *Gulp*, D-Do you think that’s how many of us there’ll be?

Riley: Maybe. I’ve seen martial arts tournaments with a hundred participants before.

Apollo: A-A hundred!?

Riley: Relax, I doubt it’ll be that many.

Apollo: Y-You sure?

Riley: Yeah, me and my guildmates used to listen to the radio broadcasts every year, and I don’t think they ever went higher than eighteen players, so, that’s probably more accurate.

Apollo: Oh, okay, that’s a lot easier to deal with.

???: Ai!!

Riley: Huh?

???(a): Art thou even listening to me!?

???(b): Seriously? It took you _that_ long to notice that I wasn’t?

???(a): AH!! How DARE you ignore me! Hmph, I’ll simply just need to find a more captivable audience then!

Apollo: ...Uh, Riley, is this a common thing that happens between competitors?

Riley: Only ones with big personalities. And something’s telling me these two don’t gel well at all.

Apollo: Maybe, we should let them be then?

Riley: Eh, what’s the harm in talking to them separately? I mean, as much as I’d like to help them make up from… whatever just happened there, I don’t think it would be wise to do that so soon.

???(b): So are you two just going to keep having a separate conversation, our are you going to at least say hello?

Apollo: Gh! I-I’m sorry!

Riley: (...Wow, I hope you don’t give up that easily during the real competition Apollo.)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Minccino -_ _

 

???: Are you done with your not-so private conversation then?

Riley: Y-Yeah..

???: Good. If you’re gonna try and be secretive about something, at least try to make it harder for me to figure out what you’re up to.

Apollo: Harder to figure out? Your starting to sound a lot like that Issac guy.

???: The puzzler? Eh, makes sense. Him and I share traits of intellectual strength. But our titles would have given that right away anyway, so even you two could figure it out.

Apollo: Wh-!! What’s that supposed to mean!?

Riley: Titles.. Oh! Sorry, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet. I’m Riley, snowboarder, and this is Apollo, the Elite Assistant.

Apollo: …

???: ...I’m Mia. I'm the Elite Private Eye.

  


Mia: And thank you by the way, Apollo.

Apollo: Huh?

Mia: After all that, it’s pretty clear to me that you’re easily flustered. That will be some handy knowledge if we ever go head to head in the tournament.

Apollo: !?

Riley: Eheh, I suppose that’s the private eye skills going there, isn’t it.

Mia: At a basic level, sure, it wasn’t _that_ hard to figure out. You’re friend seems to be a pretty open book.

Apollo: …

Riley: (I...won’t say she’s wrong. At least, not in front of Apollo anyway.) So um…what about me then? You figure out anything about me yet?

Mia: Look, I’m not gonna do any interrogation while you’re aware of it, alright? You’d just intentionally act as different as possible to try and throw me off. I’ll get back to you when you aren’t waiting for it.

Riley: Oh...so, wait, what about just now with Apollo?

Mia: Well you didn’t know I was an investigator at the time, did you? Now move along, this conversation’s petered out by this point. Nothing personal, but neither of us are gonna gain anything from it now.

Riley: (Sheesh, and I thought Ceri was the king of stone-cold attitudes. But this one, she’s definitely giving him a run for his money. I should better watch out for her tomorrow.)

Apollo: …

Riley: (And I think I just found another pair that doesn’t gel in the slightest.)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Lombre -_ _

 

???: Hmph. How dare she blatantly ignore my stories, and not even have the gall to tell me she was doing so?

Apollo: ….Uuuhh..

Riley: (Couldn’t have put it better myself.) H-Hey, i wouldn’t worry about it too much. She doesn’t seem the type to want to listen to stories anyway.

???: Is that so?... And I suppose thou would be a more capable audience?

Riley: Um….yes? (That might have been a mistake.)

???: Aha! Stupendous!

Apollo: …

Riley: (That death glare tells me yes.)

???: Ah, but formalities first. _Ahem…_ I am the one who finds the truth in the dark, Hanako, The Elite Mythologist and Witness to Mew behind a Kecleon Mart once!

  


Riley: Oh, Hanako was it? Nice to meet you, I’m Riley, and this is Apollo-

Hanako: Now then! I suppose I should continue from where my story was rudely intermissioned. So there I was-

Riley: H-Hold on!

Hanako: ...I thought thou told me twas a capable audience. Why am i still being interrupted?

Riley: S-Sorry, but, we don’t even know what story you’re even talking about. We just walked in.

Hanako: Ah...I-I see.

Apollo: …

Riley: (Yes, I know this was a mistake, don’t rub it in!)...But um, what was it you said earlier about Mew?

Apollo: ...behind a Kecleon Mart?

Hanako: !! Precisely! So thou art interested after all! Now then, twas a moonlit night around three years ago. I was idling away home when…

Riley: (Ngh! Okay, where am I going..) A-Apollo, quit dragging me! What are you-

Apollo: I’m bailing us out while she’s distracted.

Riley: Oh. (I feel kind of bad for this. Hanako doesn’t seem that bad just, a little vain perhaps. Probably fun at parties though.)

 

Riley: (Well, that’s everyone in here.)

Apollo: Maybe we should move on. I feel a headache coming on from being here.

Riley: Okay, sure, where to next then?

 

_-_ __Move to: Door Left of Dining Hall -_ _

 

**_Study_ **

 

Apollo: Huh, a study. That’s weird. Why would they have one of these here?

Riley: I dunno. Maybe the tournament has some sort of mental strength thing? Like a memory game or logic puzzle?

Apollo: If that’s the case, Issac is gonna cream us.

Riley: Hey, maybe that’s what this is here for then, for others to study up so that everyone has a fair shot.

Apollo: Maybe.

???: Come on, there has to be something!

Riley: ?

???(a): I’m sorry, but there’s no way for me to remember.

???(b): Aw, really? Oh I know! Maybe I can help!

???(a): Is that so?

???(b): Yeah! Um, did it have anything to do with a crazy scientist?

???(a): How should I know?

Riley: Sounds like a fun conversation over there.

Apollo: Um… Riley, am I going crazy or, does that one guy look a little… odd?

Riley: Don't say it out loud! (But, Apollo’s right. He’s definitely a Poliwrath but, I’m pretty sure Poliwrath don’t have antennae like that. What’s the story behind that?)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Poliwrath? -_ _

 

???: Oh. I don’t believe we’ve met. I suppose you both are here for the Elite Tournament as well?

Riley: Yeah, I’m Riley, snowboarder.

Apollo: And I’m Apollo…

???: I see. My name is John, and I’m the Elite Philosopher. A pleasure to meet you I’m sure.

  


Riley: (Wait. John?)

 

*    *    *

 

Issac: Ah yes, we seem to be the only ones that have split up. It was a mutual agreement though. I was always a bit of a wanderer, whilst John seemed to be at a bit slower pace than myself.

Riley: John?

Issac: Yes, that’s who I arrived with. If and when you meet up with them, please, don’t try to ask too many questions, they don’t seem to like that..

 

*    *    *

 

Riley: (So this is who Issac was talking about. Then maybe he was referring to his odd appearance when he said not to ask him too many questions.)

John: …?

Apollo: …

John: Um..

Riley: Ah! Apollo! Stop staring!

Apollo: !!

John: I suppose it can’t be helped. I’m aware that it would be near impossible for my… abnormalities, to not be met with curious looks.

Apollo: I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you or anything!

John: It’s alright. I should be used to it by this point.

Riley: ...Um so, I know I shouldn’t ask but…

John: I’m sure I know the question already.

Riley: …

John: And, I only wish I had the answer as well…

Riley: Huh?

John: You see, I have no idea how these abnormalities came about. As far as I’m aware, I’ve always been like this.

Apollo: Really? But, how is that possible? Surely someone would have told you at least.

John: Now that question I can answer.

Apollo: O-Oh?

John: You see, I seem to have, partial amnesia.

Riley: Partial amnesia?

John: Yes. I can remember somethings, but not everything. For example, I know I’m the Elite Philosopher, but have no recollection of what made me what I physically am today.

Riley: Oh, I’m.. sorry about that.

John: It’s quite alright. There is a bit of satisfaction when explaining my situation, as others seem to be legitimately interested by it.

Riley: Well, yeah, you have amnesia, that's not exactly someone would turn a blind eye to.

John: *Sigh* ..Well sometimes I wish others would. Especially that silly boy over there.

Riley: Huh? (Oh right, that kid that was following him when we showed up.)

John: Ever since I told him about my, status, he’s been trying to quote-on-quote, “help me get my memories back”. As in asking a million questions hoping that it would somehow jog my memory.

Riley: It sounds like the answer is, it isn’t working.

John: At least you seem to understand…

Riley: (Poor guy, he sounds mentally drained, then again, I would be too if I was getting hammered with a million questions a minute. I wish I could help him somehow, but, it looks like the best help I could be right now is if I let him have his space.)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Riolu -_ _

 

???: Aw, it’s not fair, why won’t it work?

Riley: Why won’t what work?

???: It’s the other guy. He’s having trouble remembering things, so I thought maybe asking questions could jog his memory a bit. It’s not working though.

Apollo: Maybe that’s just how far gone it is, he can’t remember anything about it, so nothing will seem familiar about it to him.

???: It’s not fair! This always works when I’m trying to remember something, why won’t it work for him?

Riley: Hey, don’t worry about it, sometimes things like these just take time.

???: ...

Riley: I’m sure he at least appreciates that you want to help him.

???: ...I guess…

Riley: Oh, I’m Riley by the way, Elite Snowboarder.

Apollo: And I’m Apollo, the Elite Assistant.

???: Oh, uh, Hi Riley, Apollo, I’m Wilson, the Elite Flag Twirler!

  


Riley: Flag twirler? Aw, that’s adorable!

Wilson: Huh? What do you mean?

Riley: I was just kinda picturing it in my head, and seeing a flag dance from you seems like it’d be really cute!

Wilson: N-No it isn’t!!

Apollo: Uh-

Wilson: I-I’m not cute!!

Riley: (Uh oh…)

Wilson: I’m as tough as any other Elite! A-And I’ll prove it to you right now!

Riley: Wh-What?

Wilson: Come on, let’s do this! I’ll bop you good!

Riley: Whoa Whoa! Take it easy! We don’t need to fight about this! (Whatever it is we’re fighting about…)

Wilson: …...Fine.

Apollo: Jeez, what was that all about?

Wilson: ...Sorry, I just… I hate it when others call me cute! It’s embarrassing.

Apollo: O-Oh.

Wilson: I already get made fun of a lot for the whole flag dancing thing, so, being treated like a child too is just…

Riley: O-Okay, I get it now. Sorry, I didn’t know.

Wilson: It’s fine just, please don’t do it again.

Riley: You got it.

Apollo: …

Riley: ...What?

Apollo: You sure you got it?

Riley: (Oh come on, he’s adorable! It should be a crime to not call him cute!)

 

Riley: (Okay, that’s everyone here I think.)

Apollo: Think we should move on to somewhere else?

Riley: Yeah, where to next?

 

_-_ __Move to: Left-Most Hallway -_ _

 

Riley: !

Apollo: What’s wrong now?

Riley: I...I thought I heard something again.

Apollo: Seriously?....Either my hearing is bad, or your going nuts.

Riley: Hey!

Apollo: S-Sorry! It was a joke. Y’know? Like you’ve been.. Doing...sorry.

Riley: N-No your fine, it’s probably just a rattling air duct or something.

Apollo: Okay.. we should keep going then.

Riley: Yeah. (But now, I’m wondering if I really am hearing things…)

 

_-_ __Move to: Glass Door -_ _

 

**_Stadium_ ** ****

****_  
_ **__  
** Riley: Oh, nice!

Apollo: Whoa… it’s like, a giant sports stadium.

Riley: Thanks for the insight Captain Obvious.

Apollo: H-Hey!

Riley: Kidding! But yeah, looks like this will probably be where the main competition will be held. It looks like it’s prepped for a bunch of different events.

Apollo: Yeah, but, what’s with the bubble?

Riley: Huh?

Apollo: Look up, there’s like a glass dome covering the whole thing.

Riley: Oh, that’s to keep any bad weather out.

Apollo: Really? Then, why didn’t they just build a proper roof?

Riley: It lets the natural light in, so electricity doesn’t have to be wasted on lighting during the day.

Apollo: Oh. That makes sense.

???: AAAH!!

Apollo: What the-!?

Riley: What’s going on!?

???(a): P-Please don’t hurt me!

???(b): Come on, a little sparring never hurt anybody.

???(a): N-No! I can’t! I don’t know how!

???(b): Oh quit your whining, I can tell you have some fight in you!

Riley: (What the heck is happening here?)

???(a): !!! Help me! Please, whoever you are, save me!

Apollo: H-Hey, relax okay?

???(b): Oh look, more showed up? Either of you care to join in then?

Riley: What I’d like is for you to leave this guy alone!

???(b): ...What’d you just say to me?

Riley: I don’t know what you’re doing, but clearly you’re terrifying this kid, so back off!

???(a): …

???(b): ...Fine, whatever.

Riley: (Phew, good, I didn’t want to have to start a fight. But, just what the heck happened anyway?)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Zangoose -_ _

 

???: ……

Apollo: You better now.

???: ..Y-Yes. Thank you for helping me there.

Riley: No problem, but, what exactly happened anyway?

???: I-I don’t know! I just walked in here, a-and he was already here and, when I looked at him, he stared back and kept challenging me to a fight! I-I don’t understand, is eye contact suddenly code for “I challenge you” or something!?

Riley: Whoa, whoa, slow down! You’ll stop your heart if you keep going like that.

???: …...S-Sorry…

Riley: (And I thought Apollo was a nervous wreck.) It’s alright, I dealt with it now so, you don’t have to get so worked up about it.

???: O-Okay...Oh, um...who are you two anyway?

Riley: Oh, the name’s Riley, snowboarder.

Apollo: And I’m Apollo.

???: Riley, and Apollo. Okay got it.

Riley: What about you?

???: Oh, um.. I’m Luckas. I’m an editor.

  


Apollo: An editor? You mean like, for bulletins or something?

Luckas: N-No, I’m a movie editor.

Riley: Woah! For real!?

Luckas: Y-Yes? Is that a problem?

Riley: No, that’s awesome!

Luckas: What?

Apollo: Aren’t movies like, extremely expensive to make?

Riley: Yeah, not to mention pricey to just go to see one. My whole guild has to save up all year just to see one.

Luckas: …

Riley: So, you have to be like super well off working in that industry right? That’s so cool!

Luckas: O-Oh, really? ...Um, well, that’s sort of true but, not all of it.

Riley: Huh?

Luckas: Since it is more of an Upper Class fare, we don’t have the biggest audience in the world. So after calculating budget costs and everything, we don’t really make that much profit.

Apollo: OH, so, it’s not all that’s cracked up to be, is it?

Luckas: O-Of course it is!

Apollo: !!

Luckas: The money isn’t the important thing! We make them because we want to!

Riley: (So it’s more of a passion thing then.)

Luckas: I’m proud of all the works I’ve had a hand in, no matter the turnout! We don’t have to make these movies, but we choose to anyway!

Riley: ...Y’know, I think that’s even better.

Luckas: Huh?

Riley: The fact that you do all that purely out of your own will. I’m thinking I know how you ended up with your Elite title.

Luckas: O-Oh! Um-I-Uh…

Apollo: ...You okay?

Luckas: Y-Yeah I… Um… I should probably go now. You know, don’t want another altercation and all.

Riley: Oh, um, okay.

Luckas: Bye now…

Riley: ...He seems like a sweet kid.

Apollo: …… He’s not winning this tourney is he?

Riley: I pray he at least makes it past the first round.

 

_-_ __Talk to: Infernape -_ _

 

???: Gee, thanks for being a buzzkill earlier.

Riley: What- You were scaring the heck out of that guy! What’d you think I was gonna do?

Apollo: Y-Yeah! Clearly he didn’t want to fight, so why did you keep egging him on?

???: Hey. Why don’t you just keep to what you know about?

Apollo: Wha-!?

???: I can see the fire in anyone. That’s why I’m the Elite Martial Artist.

Riley: Martial Artist?

???: Ken’s the name.

  


Ken: So why not just let the pro do what he does best?

Riley: You mean just let you hurt that one guy?

Ken: Look, I told you already. I know a fighter when I see one, and that one had a lot of fire in him wanting out.

Riley: (Really? Cuz all I saw was someone ready to cry out of pure fear.)

Ken: But fine, if not him, what about you?

Riley: Me!?

Apollo: R-Riley!?

Ken: I can tell you’ve got some spunk in you too. Why don’t we go a round for the fun of it? But I’ll say I won’t hold back, not even with girls.

Riley: Hey, why not save it for the tourney?

Ken: Oh?

Riley: If we get pitted against each other, I won’t mind taking you on. Wouldn’t want us wasting our energy before the tourney even starts.

Ken: ...Alright then, I like the way you think. I’ll see you then, if you make it that far that is.

Riley: Same to you.

Apollo: ...What, I’m not gonna be badgered for a fight then?

Ken: Oh, I don’t bother with one sided fights. I’d snap you like a twig five seconds in.

Apollo: …...Okay then.

Riley: (Consider yourself lucky Apollo. At least you won’t have to worry about this creep who’s clearly full of it.)

 

Riley: (Man, for a giant stadium, there isn’t a whole lot going on here. Maybe once the tourney starts tomorrow things will liven up.)

Apollo: So is that for here?

Riley: Yeah, let’s keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits


	3. Prologue: Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Game (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

_-_ _Move to: Right-Most Hallway -_

 

Riley: ! ...Wha-

Apollo: Wait. Don’t tell me. The noise again?

Riley: Do you seriously not hear it!?

Apollo: Well, to be fair, my hearing isn’t the most sensitive.

Riley: Okay. Listen. Right above us.

Apollo: ……

Riley: ……

Apollo: ……!

Riley: See!? Told you!

Apollo: Okay, fine, there really was a noise. We should probably move on now.

Riley: No way, that ain’t happening.

Apollo: Huh?

Riley: This has been bugging me ever since we got here, I’m getting to the bottom of this right now.

Apollo: Um, okay but, how do you plan on getting up there? I know for a fact your species can’t levitate.

Riley: Can’t you?

Apollo: … You were relying on that the whole time, weren’t you?

Riley: ...Maybeeee? I mean, you said it yourself, I can’t get up there

Apollo: I-I see… um, well, y’see-

Issac: Oh, it’s you two again.

Riley: Issac!

Issac: Having trouble with something I take it?

Apollo: Yeah, Riley has a bone to pick with the air ducts apparently.

Issac: …... ?

Riley: I can explain.

Issac: Please do.

……

Issac: ...I see.

Apollo: Yeah, I thought it was crazy too.

Issac: Not that I necessarily blame you though.

Riley: H-Hey!

Issac: Not an insult to you either. It’s certainly an intriguing mystery to say the least. And I’m assuming Apollo was about to check the duct then?

Riley: That’s what I was wanting to ask him.

Apollo: Um… about that. I can’t really… levitate.

Riley: What?

Apollo: I never learned how!

Riley: O-Oh, sorry.

Apollo: ...It’s alright, how would you have known.

Issac: I suppose that means I can lend a hand again?

Apollo: Huh?

Issac: You think that no one else here can levitate? Stand aside. I got this.

Riley: Wait, what are yo-

Issac: Going up!

Apollo: Oh!

Riley: Well that works.

Issac: What? Have you never seen a floating Raichu before?

Riley: Not really.

Apollo: I forgot that Raichu from specific regions can inherit psychic abilities like this

Issac: Okay, it’ll take a second to get this cover opened…...there. Now let’s see…

Riley: …...Anything?

Apollo: He only just started looking.

Issac: ...Aha! This must be your culprit!

Riley: Wh-What? What is it?

Issac: ..hehe. You could say it's the ‘key’ to solving this mystery, eh?

Apollo: Wait, that’s all it was?

Issac: It’s likely that the air ducts started vibrating when air flowed through it, therefore causing the key to rattle on the metal surface. And there you have it. Another Puzzle solved.

Riley: Well, at least the sound is gone now. But, what’s a key doing in an air duct?

Issac: Search me. Hmm, why don’t you hold onto it for now?

Riley: Me? Why?

Issac: I already solved one puzzle for you. Wouldn’t want me to hog the spotlight now would I?

Riley: But, aren’t puzzles your thing?

Issac: That doesn’t mean I have to solve all of them, now does it?

Riley: Oh.

Issac: Besides, maybe now you’ll get the thrill of solving that puzzle when the time comes.

Riley: (Well, puzzles aren’t usually my thing but, if he says so.)

Issac: Well, I best be off again, see you later then!

Riley: Right, thanks Issac!

Apollo: Well, glad that’s over for you. Should we keep going now?

Riley: Lead the way. (...Still. Now this is bugging me. What the heck was this key doing in the air duct? And, what’s it even to?)

 

_-_ __Move to: Metal Door -_ _

 

**_Supply Room_ **

 

Riley: Looks like some kinda storage room or something.

Apollo: Ugh, look at this mess. Whoever owns this place has no sense of organization.

???: Oh, my apologies.

???(a): We were just about to tidy up in a moment.

???(b): ……

Riley: (Oh, how did we not notice those two earlier. They’re both so quiet… it’s slightly creepy actually.) What were you even doing in here anyway?

???(a): We thought it may be wise to have a map layed out of our location. As we may be here a while, and were never provided with one.

Riley: Oh, yeah, that’d be helpful.

Apollo: Okay, but, why did you have to tear this place up so badly?

???(a): We simply did not know the organization of this room, as this is our first time visiting. Our friend down there even opened up the furnace vent, mistaking it for another drawer. It’s a good thing it’s locked, otherwise, we may have died from heat exhaustion without even realizing.

???(b): ……

Riley: Um….right. (Furnace? So, it's like a boiler room too? Weird.)

Apollo: Okay, I’m cleaning this up now, or else I’m gonna go insane.

Riley: I could pitch in too if you want, I don’t mind.

???(a): The help is appreciated. Thank you.

Riley: (Well, guess we’re gonna be here for a little while.)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Mawile -_ _

 

???: We do appreciate the help with tidying up.

Riley: Not a problem. It was cool of you to make that map too.

???: It just seemed like a necessity that needed to be addressed was all, no thanks are necessary.

Apollo: Um, hello? Just because I’m the Elite Assistant, doesn’t mean I like doing these things alone.

???: Oh, my apologies.

Riley: It’s alright. Apollo can get a little wound up from what I’ve seen, but he doesn’t mean anything bad by it.

???: Apollo. Hm.

Riley: Oh, I’m Riley by the way, snowboarder.

???: Riley…

Riley: …? (Um, what’s she staring for? This isn’t helping with the creepiness factor from earlier.)

???: ...A pleasure. I am Kuchiko, the Elite Monpologist.

  


Riley: Monpologist? What’s that mean?

Kuchiko: Monpology. A term derived from the human term, Anthropology, which is a study of human cultures and practices. But seeing as human culture and Pokémon culture differ in a variety of ways, study of Pokémon culture had to be given a different name, thus, the terms Monpology, and Monpologists, were created.

Riley: Oh so, you study Pokémon culture then.

Kuchiko: That is correct. So if you ever need information regarding said topic, please feel free to ask-

???: *pant* *pant*

Kuchiko: !

Riley: !?.. Um, not to be rude but, that wasn’t you, was it Kuchiko?

Kuchiko: *Sigh*, you’ll have to forgive Emi, she tends to get excited when meeting someone new.

Riley: Who?

Kuchiko: My sister, Emi.

Riley: ...So, the one who you were making the map with.

Kuchiko: No, Emi.

Riley: (Okay, this is just furthering the creepy scale. Who is she talking about then.

Apollo: Uh, Riley..

Riley: What?

Kuchiko: Now now, Emi, let’s not frighten anyone now. Only if it is necessary.

Riley: ..W-Wait, so you mean your..

Kuchiko: Yes, brother and sister bond to each other for eternity, that is the relationship of Emi and myself.

Riley: O-Oh….wait, brother and sister?

Kuchiko: Yes, is that really not easy to believe?

Riley: (But, wait, if… _that_ is Emi, and Emi is the sister. But Kuchiko said brother and sister, but, isn’t she…or… is it he?)

Kuchiko: Calm yourself Emi. There’s nothing to get overly excited over.

Riley: (...I don’t even think Issac could solve this puzzle… And judging by the key debacle from earlier, he’d probably be thrilled about that.)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Beedrill -_ _

 

???: ……

Riley: (Still working on the map I see.) So um, that’s looking pretty good so far.

???: ……

Riley: …… (Um, hello?)

???: ……

Apollo: …They don’t talk much, do they?

???: ……

Riley: (Odd. Maybe they’re just shy? With that hat and scarf, I can’t really get a read on them right now.) ...Oh, um, I’m Riley, and this is Apollo.

???: ……

Riley: … (Well this is getting nowhere fast.)... So, um, what about you?

???: ……

Apollo: ..Maybe we should just leave them alo-

???: !! _*Scribble Scribble Scribble*_

Riley: Huh? (What, a new map or something? What’s the rush?)

???: * _Scribble Scribble*_!!........

Apollo: Huh? Oh, um, for me?

Riley: A note?

Apollo: “Hi, Riley and Apollo, I’m sorry if you thought I was ignoring you. I was listening, but I don’t like to talk when I’m working. It could throw off my concentration.”

Riley: (Oh, well, that explains it I guess.)

Apollo: “I’m Sam, the Elite Knitter. Can I ask what your talents are?”

  


Riley: Oh, why didn’t you say so earlier?

Sam: ……

Apollo: ..Did I just read this note for nothing?

Riley: Oh, whoops. Um, anyway, I’m the Elite Snowboarder.

Apollo: And I’m the Elite Assistant.

Sam: ……

Riley: (Still can’t really read their face but, at least I can tell they’re interested at least.) Well, we should probably leave you to your work. It was nice talking with you!

Sam: …...mm..

Riley: (Ah! I got something out of them!... But, was that a happy hum or a nervous hum?)

 

Apollo: Okay, there. All straighten out.

Kuchiko: Thank you very much for your help.

Riley: It was nothing, really.

Sam: …...

Kuchiko: …...

Apollo: … Um, okay. So, Riley, yo uh-

Riley: Ready to go, yeah, let’s go.

Sam: ……

Kuchiko: ...Bye.

Riley: (I’m glad me and Apollo were on the same page for this. They are the freakiest pair I’ve ever seen. We should move on before my sanity starts to drop.)

 

_-_ __Move to: Door with small Window -_ _

 

**_Lounge_ **

 

Apollo: Oh, nice, a lounge area.

Riley: Makes sense, after a long day’s competition, someone’s bound to have to unwind.

???: Checkmate.

Apollo: Huh?

???(b): That’s twice now. Can we please stop?

???(a): Why not one more? I would feel bad if you did not get at least a close victory.

???(b): You say that like I’m trying.

???(a): And you say that like it was not apparent already.

Apollo: I think we just walked in on the most unenthused game of chess ever.

Riley: (No kidding. Maybe it’s just the way they talk, but neither of them sound interested in the slightest.)

???(a): Oh. It appears we have company.

???(b): Finally. Do one of you wanna step in for me?

Apollo: Huh? Wh-

???(b): Cool, I’m done then.

???(a): Hey, wait a minute, he has not agreed yet.

Riley: (Wow, she must really not wanted to play anymore. Didn’t even hesitate to leave the table.)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Mimikyu -_ _

 

???: *Sigh* I suppose you may play if you wish.

Apollo: Sorry, I wouldn’t be much of a challenge.

Riley: That other one seemed really keen on leaving you.

???: Not surprisingly. She probably suspected me of cheating.

Riley: Cheating? Why would someone think that?

???: It comes with my identity, naturally. The Elite Street Magician. I go by Ko.

Riley: Oh, street magician. That makes sense. Oh, I’m Riley by the way.

Apollo: And I’m Apollo. So, you think that she thinks that you were using your talent to cheat somehow?

Ko: That, or she is just a sore loser.

Riley: It did sound like she lost twice to you.

Apollo: And chess isn’t exactly a quick game so…

Ko: Well I suppose it cannot be helped. She did not seem completely interested during the first game either. Finding others who would want to take the time to play or at least learn chess is not an easy task.

Riley: ...Hey, maybe tomorrow you could teach me!

Ko: Hmm?

Riley: I never learned how to play, and, you sounded kinda lonely so…

Ko: O-Oh….um...th-the thought is appreciated Ms. Riley. Thank you.

Riley: (Oh, wasn’t expecting him to get frazzled like that. Maybe I was too up front?)

Ko: Um… very well then, tomorrow it is.

Riley: Cool, see you then Ko.

Ko: Yes… see you.

Apollo: I think you just made his day Riley.

Riley: (That’s just me, here to make others happy and all that.)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Emolga -_ _

 

???: Finally. Thanks for giving me a bail opportunity.

Riley: Oh, um… no problem?

Apollo: What, don’t like chess or something?

???: Meh, I was never a big board game fan anyway. _*Beep Beep*_

Riley: (I-Is that a gaming handheld?)

Apollo: Oh, a gamer, huh? I’ve seen that a lot with Pokémon from the city or released by humans.

???: You say that like it’s a problem.

Apollo: Ngh! Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it!

???: ...Whatever. At least you get it.

Apollo: R-Right.

Riley: Um, anyway, so, I’m Riley, and this is Apollo, Snowboarder and Assistant.

???: ...Cool.

Riley: ...Um, and… you?

???: Oh…. Claire. Elite Player-Two.

  


Apollo: Player-Two?

Riley: How does that work?

Claire: It means I’m no good unless I got the second controller.

Riley: O-Oh…

Apollo: …...You still don’t get it. Do you?

Riley: I-I can’t help it! We don’t have techy stuff at my guild!

Claire: *Sigh* I’m only good at games when I’m the second player, assisting the main player. I’m terrible when I take the lead, as well as against another player on my own.

Riley: Oh, I see… I-I think.

Apollo: But, doesn’t that put you at a disadvantage in the tournament?

Claire: It’s not a game, it’s a tournament. I’ll be fine.

Riley: (But, aren’t there tournaments for video games?)

Claire: …

Riley: (...Better not say anything. I think she already knows.)

Claire: So.. we done? I’ll be up front. Not the most social girl in the world here.

Riley: Oh, um, okay, I understand.

 

Apollo: Well, not much to this place, is there?

Riley: Nope, pretty straightforward. Wanna keep going?

Apollo: Sure, where next?

 

_-_ __Move to: White Door -_ _

 

**_Infirmary_ **

 

Apollo: ...Um, Riley?

Riley: Yeah?

Apollo: Why is there an infirmary here?

Riley: Well, some competitions get physical, so, just in case someone gets hurt, I guess.

Apollo: ……

Riley: Hey, don’t worry, These types of things are usually prepared for anything.

Apollo: What?

Riley: Yeah, like during one of my first board races, I tumbled near the end and broke my arm.

Apollo: !!!

Riley: But they had me patched up in a few minutes, and was back in to win the final race.

Apollo: And this is suppose to stop me from fearing pain, how!?

Riley: Oh, uh, that wasn’t really what I-

???: EEEEEK!!!!

Riley: What the!?

Apollo: What’s going on!?

Riley: (It sounded like it was from behind that curtain.) Someone might be hurt, hurry!

Apollo: Right!

 

_-_ __Examine: Curtain -_ _

 

Riley: What’s going on!? Is everyone alright!?

???: Y-You….

???(a): You absolute jerk!!

???(b): AKAKAKA!!!

???(a): What do you think you’re doing scaring me like that!? I thought you were a zombie or something!

???(b): I-I’m sorry, but, could you really blame mir? The opportunity was just…. AKAKA!!!

???(a): MMMM…

Riley: ...Oh, well. This is probably the best possible thing that could have been.

Apollo: All I know is someone owes me a new heart, cuz mine nearly exploded.

Riley: (I’d kinda like to get to the bottom of this myself actually.)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Zoroark -_ _

 

???: AKakaka… O-Oh! I seem to have attracted an audience!

Apollo: Right…

Riley: What the heck were you doing? We thought something bad happened.

???: Auck, my apologies, as that was not the intention. But when mir sees the opportunity for a wonderful gag, mir can’t be stopped.

Apollo: Yeah, tell that to the girl who thought you just rose from the dead.

???: Mir will be sure to make it up to her if necessary. All of mir pranks are meant to be harmless, promise! It is natural for someone like mir anyway.

Riley: Natural?

???: The sole purpose of putting a smile on everyone’s face through tricks and gag’s is true of an entertainer, ja? Nico, Elite Circus Performer, charmed.

  


Riley: (And suddenly everything makes sense.) Yeah, well, maybe next time, don’t joke about the dead?

Apollo: Yeah that’s..

Nico: ?.....Auck! Oh no, that was one of those “going to far” jokes that’s offensive here, isn’t it!?

Riley: Uh, kinda?

Nico: Nein, Nein, Nein! Why does this always happen! I don’t mean to harm others with my jokes, but these stupid cultural boundaries keep… AUUGH!

Riley: Woah, it’s okay! We know you didn’t mean it like that!

Apollo: Yeah, just tone it down a little bit maybe?

Nico: Auck, that’s what I’m always told… Now mir should probably clean up these bandages then. Say, could you keep this whole thing… _under wraps_ for mir? AKAKAKA!!

Riley: Ehehe…

Nico: Aha! Those always seem to work!

Riley: (Well this guy is certainly a character. At least I can tell he means no harm. Not sure if that will translate for anyone else though.)

 

_-_ __Talk to: Gardevoir -_ _

 

???: ...Stupid clown, scaring the living daylights out of me like that.

Riley: Hey, um, are you alright? It sounded like that guy punked you pretty good.

???: !!! I-I...I’m fine, what’s it to you?

Apollo: Um, how about that loud scream for a start?

Riley: Yeah, it sounded like you were pretty shook by the whole thing.

???: Yeah, well, it was just a dumb prank, so let’s just leave it at that.

Apollo: O-Okay…

Riley: (I don’t understand. We’re just concerned for her, so why is she trying to push us away like this?) Um, oh, I’m Riley, Elite Snowboarder!

Apollo: And I’m Apollo, Elite Assistant.

???: ...What, is it suppose to be my turn now?

Riley: (Well that backfired immediately.)

???: ..Whatever. Toki, Elite Ballerina. There, ya happy?

  


Riley: Oh, ballerina, that sounds fun!

Toki: Yeah, I’m sure it does.

Riley: Huh?

Toki: Look, you don’t have to pretend to be nice to me. There’s no way in heck someone into snowboarding could also be into dance.

Riley: Wh-But I am! Honest!

Toki: Oh yeah, like I haven’t heard that before.

Apollo: H-Hey! What have you got against Riley! You just met, how do you know she isn’t being genuine?

Toki: Why don’t you just mind your own business, runt.

Apollo: !!!

Riley: It’s fine Apollo, let’s just go.

Apollo: ...Fine.

Toki: …

Riley: (I don’t know if she’s just cautionary or what, but all we’ll do is make an unnecessary enemy if we keep this up. Better to just leave her be for now.)

 

Riley: So, I think that covers about everything here now.

Apollo: Okay, so, now what?

Riley: Well, why don’t we go back to the boarding hall and try and find your room?

Apollo: Oh, um, o-okay.

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

 

Apollo: Okay so, how do we figure out which one is mine?

Riley: We could just look in each one.

Apollo: And invade someone’s privacy? No way.

Riley: Yeah, I guess you’re right…

Apollo: ...Oh, I know!

Riley: ?

Apollo: Let’s just stay here and see who goes into which room!

Riley: Oh, I get it. Everyone else knows what their guild insignia is, so they can just walk in without any trouble.

Apollo: Yeah, and whichever room doesn’t get taken must be mine.

Riley: There ya go using your brain Apollo.

Apollo: Eheh, I think some of Issac’s puzzling ways rubbed off on me a little.

 

…

 

Riley: Still a few that haven’t been taken.

Apollo: Yeah, and it's getting late too…

Riley: ...You still nervous about tomorrow?

Apollo: ...How can I not be? I’ve never been in a competition before. I just know I’m gonna screw up.

Riley: Hey, being a newbie doesn’t mean you’ll screw up.

Apollo: Huh?

Riley: Take it from me. My first tournament ever, won first place.

Apollo: But, it was a snowboarding tournament, wasn’t it?

Riley: Yeah, so?

Apollo: So that doesn’t mean anything! You’re a talented snowboarder, of course you’d have the edge in that. We don’t even know what kind of competition this is, how am I supposed to have any chance?

Riley: Hey, that just means that we all have an even shot, right? Everybody has their own strengths, so they’re not gonna make it something that would give on guy the edge over the other.

Apollo: Yeah but… what strengths do I have?

Riley: Huh?

Apollo: Everybody else’s talents have amazing strengths. Issac has the smarts, Ken has physical power, Nico is probably super nimble, and Toki must have some kind of grace to her. Even you, you probably have to be a quick thinker in a snowboard race. But, I’m just an assistant. I do dumb little jobs that no one else wants to do. What can I bring from something like that…

Riley: ...Well, maybe it doesn’t all have to do with your talent.

Apollo: ?

Riley: Maybe you have strengths that you don’t even know about.

Apollo: Like what?

Riley: ...You may not seem it, but, you can be really brave when you want to.

Apollo: Huh?

Riley: Not that I want to say it, but, there are some pretty big jerks here.

Apollo: Like Ken and Toki..

Riley: I didn’t really wanna mention names, but, I remember you stood up to them whenever they were causing trouble.

Apollo: ..So? Anyone could do that.

Riley: Not really. Remember what happened when Ken confronted Luckas?

Apollo: …

Riley: Not everyone can be brave enough to stand up to someone like that. It shows that you care about others. And about what’s right and wrong.

Apollo: ...You’re not saying all this just to be nice to me, right?

Riley: You told Toki yourself, didn’t you?

Apollo: …

Riley: Look, I’m not gonna act like I know everything that will happen tomorrow. But, I think you can have a bit more confidence in yourself. You won’t know how well you’ll do at something until you give it a shot. So..tomorrow, whatever we do, give it your best, alright?

Apollo: ...Even against you?

Riley: Especially against me.Cuz I won’t make things any easier, alright?

Apollo: ……

Riley: Alright?

Apollo: ..A-Alright...Alright I will!

Riley: Good to hear it.

Apollo: ...Oh, there went Issac. I think that’s the last of them then.

Riley: Oh, okay, so, he went in that one right across from mine? Which means, yours is either the one just to the left of that, or that one all the way on the right.

Apollo: Wait, there’s two left? But, everyone else entered theirs so, what’s the last one for?

Riley: Maybe one is for Tricky or something? I’m sure they need somewhere to stay too.

Apollo: That could be.

Tricky: Oi!

Apollo: Gh!

Riley: (Oh, Tricky came out of the far right door!)

Tricky: Everyone else’s rooms may be soundproof, but my office isn’t! So could you please keep it down.

Riley: Oh, um, sorry. But, since your here, can I ask you something?

Tricky: ??? Wazzup?

Riley: This door, next to Issac’s room. Is that Apollo’s room?

Tricky: Huh? Of course it is, who else’s would it be?

Apollo: But, I don’t have a permanent guild so, what’s this insignia for?

Tricky: Well it’s the universal symbol for Independent Guild Members of course! Being one yourself, you should know that.

Apollo: O-Oh… I mean, I knew about the I.G.M. but, I didn’t know we had a symbol.

Tricky: Well now ya do. Welp! Time for some shut eye. We have such an exciting day ahead of us tomorrow! See you then!

Apollo: …

Riley: ...Looks like you have a home after all then.

Apollo: …...Yeah.

Riley: Well, see you tomorrow then?

Apollo: Y-Yeah.. Goodnight.

Riley: See ya… (Well, off to my room then.)

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: Well… today was certainly eventful. Met some cool Pokémon, like Apollo and Issac, and some not so great ones…. Ken and Toki. But, man, everyone is so different. I wonder what kind of tournament we’ll be having. With all these different skill sets, I couldn’t even guess. And that’s exactly what has me so pumped about it! I just hope Apollo does well. I feel like he has potential, if he was just a bit more confident in himself. But, after what we had just talked about just now, I get the feeling he’ll be okay, no matter what happens. At the very least, we can still be friends after it's all over. But just because he’s my friend doesn’t mean I’m gonna go easy on him if it comes down to it. This is a competition, and I’m gonna try my hardest to win this thing, whatever it is. I should get some rest then. Wouldn’t want exhaustion to be the thing that does me in...Hmm? Oh, right, I still have this key that Issac found in the air duct. Still don’t get why a key was in the air duct, but, that’ll have to wait for another time. I’ve got a big day ahead of me tomorrow, so for now, I rest…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaberational  
> Toki created by: Briofthemoon


	4. Prologue: Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Game (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

…………………………………

*Thnk*

Riley: …?

*Thnk Thnk*

Riley: !!! (Key to the mystery, my foot. There it was again, so it wasn’t the key rattling after all… What the heck is that? It can’t really be the air ducts rattling, can it?.....Well now I know I won’t be able to sleep with this haunting me again… I gotta get to the bottom of this….again.)

 

_-_ __Move to: Outer Hall -_ _

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

 

Riley: Seems like everyone else is already asleep. Fair enough… I should probably ask Issac to help me again, but… No, this isn’t his problem, it wouldn’t be fair to make him lose sleep over my problem. I’m sure I can figure it out myself anyway.

 

_-_ __Examine: Air Vent -_ _

 

Riley: All the vents are on the ceiling. I can’t reach them on my own.. Maybe there’s like a ladder or something somewhere that I can use…… The supply room, there was all kinds of junk in there, maybe there’s something there I can use.

 

_-_ __Move to: Supply Room -_ _

 

**_Supply Room_ **

 

Riley: I guess it’s a good thing me and Apollo cleaned up this place. Searching shouldn’t be a problem when everything’s where it should be. Okay, Operation Ladder is a go…

 

……………

 

Riley: ...Operation Ladder, is a bust… *sigh* Well there goes that idea… Maybe I could stack a bunch of books from the study? ...No, that wouldn’t work, it would just topple over the moment I stepped on it. ...Come on, there has to be some way up there.

 

_-_ __Examine: Furnace -_ _

 

Riley: …...Hey wait a minute. Didn’t Kuchiko say something about Sam almost opening the furnace door? ...The furnace, that’s it! The vents have to connect here, right? And the door is right here so, I should be able to just-

*Chnk Chnk*

Riley: ...Oh, right. Kuchiko also said it was locked. Great, that plan sure lasted…...Unless…. This key that Issac found…...Okay, the odds of this being the exact key to open this thing is unbelievably small…. But it’s not like it’ll do anything bad if it doesn’t work…. Well, here goes….

*Clck*.....K-Chnk*

Riley: Wait seriously?

*Creeaak*

Riley: Heck yeah! Issac was right about this being the key to the mystery. But I don’t think even he thought it would be like this… okay, time to finally see this for myself. And up!

 

**_Air Vents_ **

 

Riley: Hoo, that was a little bit of a height, good thing I’m a lot stronger than I look…. Huh, the vents are a lot bigger than I thought they’d be. I can just walk through it like any hallway around here. Well, maybe one of the taller guys like Ken or Nico might have trouble. Oh well, that’ll make searching here all the easier. Let’s go then…

 

……

 

Riley: ...Ugh, why did it have to be the vents? It’s so musty in here... Hmm? Oh hey, I should be coming up to where my room is… Yup, that’s the vent to my room, kinda weird seeing it from this part though. Okay, no time to get side-tracked, gotta find whatever’s causing the rattling… Although… wait...my footsteps kinda…. It's the same sound…. Wait so… is someone…?

*Thnk thnk*

Riley: !!! There it is… the noise I’ve been hearing this whole time… Okay, slowly… just around here…..H-Hello?

???: !!!

Riley: Wha-Ah!! *Thump*

???: What are you doing here?

Riley: … (W-Who is that!?)

???: Well?

Riley: ...H-Hey..

???: ?

Riley: Wh-What do you think your doing!? Threatening a helpless girl like me?

???: Wh-What?

Riley: What kind of jerk are you running around scaring others like this!?

???: N-No, I wasn’t… I-I’m sorry..

Riley: ?

???: I didn’t mean to scare you, h-here, let me help.

Riley: (Well that was a real quick shift in tone.)

???: Th-There. Are you alright?

Riley: ..Y-Yeah, but..

???: Huh?

Riley:...Khkh.. I… just can’t believe you fell for that.

???: Wait what!? ...Th-That fear was just an act!? Y-You tricked me!

Riley: Hey, all’s fair now that I know you were clearly putting on that tough guy act.

???: !!... N-No fair. How did you see through that?

Riley: Eh, I really didn’t.

???: Huh?

Riley: To be honest, I was ready to knock you down if that didn’t work.

???: !!! ...H-Has anyone told you you’re a little insane?

Riley: Not really. Snowboarding doesn’t really let you think too long, so, ya just gotta do the first crazy thing that pops in your head.

???: Snowboarding? Oh, so, you’re Riley then, right?

Riley: Huh? Y-Yeah, but, how’d you know?

???: I could overhear some conversations from up here. I-I wasn’t spying on you though, I swear!

Riley: (Hmm… yeah, he’s telling the truth, he doesn’t look like someone who would lie about that.)

???: But, um… what are you doing here anyway?

Riley: I could say the same to you. I only came up here cuz I could hear you running around up here and it was driving me crazy.

???: O-Oh. S-Sorry. I was even trying to be quiet too. I guess some places aren’t as stable as others.

Riley: (So that’s why I could only hear him every now and then.) But seriously, what are you doing up here and… who even are you?

???: Huh?

Riley: You have to be an Elite at least, right? You wouldn’t be here otherwise.

???: ! Y-Yeah, I am but...I-I…

Riley: What?

???: I-I can’t tell you who I am.

Riley: What? Why not?

???: Trust me. It’s for the better that no one knows I’m even here.

Riley: I see… (Not the most trustworthy thing to say.)

???: ! B-But I’m not doing anything bad, honest!

Riley: Then what are you doing then?

???: …I… I have a feeling that…. Something isn’t right here.

Riley: Huh?

???: The tournament, our overseer, I feel like something’s wrong. Like… something bad might happen.

Riley: Wait, what!? Like what? What’s gonna happen!?

???: I-I don’t know but… Doesn’t it seem odd to you? There’s been absolutely no details on what the tournament events will even be?

Riley: ...Y-Yeah, I guess that’s odd.

???: It’s been bothering me ever since I showed up so… I went into hiding the moment I could. To see if I could find out if anything is going on behind the scenes.

Riley: ...A-Are you really sure something bad will happen? Everything seems fine right now. Everyone’s sound asleep right now.

???: ...It’s true, there may be nothing going on at all. But… I’ve seen a lot of bad things happen around me. All the time. So-

Riley: So, you’re instincts are telling you to be on alert?

???: !....Mhm. That’s why I didn’t want anyone to know about me either. I don’t want anyone getting put in harm’s way if I do find something. It’s already nerve wracking now that you know I’m here.

Riley: …… Can I help?

???: What?

Riley: Now that I know about all this I’d… feel bad if you were doing this all alone.

???: !... That’s….That’s awfully generous of you but… I don’t want anyone else to be in unnecessary danger.

Riley: Come on, you don’t have to worry about me, I can hold my own pretty good.

???: ..I won’t say you can’t but… still. This wasn’t even something you should’ve even been concerned about.

Riley: …

???: I’ll be fine on my own. You just look out for yourself, alright?

Riley: Fine…… can I at least come back here to check up on you?

???: I’d prefer you didn’t.

Riley: Come on, seriously?

???: I told you, I don’t want you in harm’s way.

Riley: ...Well too bad, I’m gonna anyway.

???: What!?

Riley: I always help others where I can, whether they want it or not. Besides, it’s not like you can stop me.

???: Why not?

Riley: This right here.

???: !!! That’s- !!

Riley: How do you think I got up here anyway?

???: H-How did you- I-I lost that key earlier! That was my safe way in and out of here! G-Give it back!

Riley: Not a chance. You’ll have to take it from me if you want it that bad.

???: …

Riley: (And something tell me he doesn’t have the guts to do that.)

???: ...O-Okay, fine, you win. You would probably find a way to break in anyway.

Riley: Alright.

???: Just, please try to be secretive about it. Don’t tell anyone about me.

Riley: You have my word.

???: ….Thanks.

Riley: Mhm… So, you seriously can’t tell who you are? Not even your name?

???: ...What does it matter anyway?

Riley: Cuz it’d be demeaning to just call you ‘Lucario’ wouldn’t it?

???: I-I really don’t mind, honest.

Riley: Well I do….So in that case, I’ll just give you a name myself.

???: Um, alright. Whatever makes you happy I guess.

Riley: Okay um…. How about, Mr. L?

???: … Mr. L? What are you, five years old?

Riley: Okay Mr. ‘I Don’t Mind’.

???: Well if your gonna do this, at least come up with something normal.

Riley: Alright then…..How about…… Lewis?

???: Lewis? ...Alright, sure, Lewis is fine.

Riley: Alright! Pleasure to meet you Lewis, Elite Something or Other!

Lewis: Y-Yeah, right… Shouldn’t you be going now? If your gonna be in that tournament tomorrow, You should get all the rest you can get.

Riley: Alright, alright I’m going… Hey, wait. What about you? Aren’t you going to be in the tourney as well?

Lewis: Oh I…. I told our overseer that I wasn’t going to be participating.

Riley. Aw man. Then I would have known everything about who you were for sure.

Lewis: Heh, joke’s on you then.

Riley: Whatever. But, what about where you’ll sleep? There isn’t a spare room in the boarding hall.

Lewis: I’ll be fine up here.

Riley: In the vents?

Lewis: Trust me, I’ve had worse.

Riley: Okay, if you say so… Well, see you tomorrow then.

Lewis: Wait, tomorrow?

Riley: I said I was going to check up on you.

Lewis: Yeah, but I didn’t think it would be an everyday thing.

Riley: Well, that’s just how I do things.

Lewis: …...O-Okay. See you tomorrow then Riley.

Riley: Bye Lewis.

 

**_Supply Room_ **

 

Riley: Well, that wasn’t nearly what I had expected. But at least now I know what...er, who that noise was. I should get back to my room though.

 

_-_ __Move to: Boarding Hall -_ _

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

 

Riley: !!

John: Oh, Ms. Riley, what are you doing up so late?

Riley: Oh, hi John. I was… (Wait, can’t say a word about Lewis.)

John: ??

Riley: I…heard a sound coming from outside. I was looking to see what it was.

John: Heard a sound? From a soundproof boarding room?

Riley: I, must’ve left my door open a bit.

John: … Well, I suppose I can’t fault that, as I had the same predicament happen to me/

Riley: O-Oh, is that why you’re up too?

John: Yes, I had heard a noise myself and wished to find out what it was. And based on order of events, I believe I can assume what I heard was you leaving your room.

Riley: Oh, s-sorry, I didn’t want to wake anyone up.

John: Pay it no mind. Now, what about you? Did you find the source of the sound you were following?

Riley: ...N-No. I was probably hearing things. I’ve been told that a lot ever since I got here.

John: I see. Chalk that up to one of many unsolvable mysteries then. Goodnight then Ms. Riley.

Riley: G’night….

 

_-_ __Move to: Riley’s Room -_ _

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: ...Phew. Dodged a bullet there. I really should get some sleep though…… Lewis… who are you really? Why can’t you tell me? You seem like a nice guy, but… and what’s all this about something bad happening? What does he think will happen?... I guess that can wait for when I go check up on him next… but for now, I gotta keep my mind on the tournament. Gotta make sure I can give everything I have tomorrow...


	5. Prologue: Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Game (Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

………. _ in the stadium. The Elite Guild Tourney will begin shortly. All participants gather in the main stadium. The Elite Guild Tourney will begin shortly. All participants gather in the main stadium. _

Riley: (Gh.. what is that? An intercom message thing? Sounds like Tricky’s voice. Well, guess that’s my queue then.) Time to do what I do best. Let’s get out there and win this thing!

_- Move to: Boarding Hall -  
_

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

 

Apollo: Oh, Riley!

Riley: Sup Apollo? You ready for today?

Apollo: Y-Yeah, pretty sure I am. Not entirely sure if I got enough sleep or not but, I guess that’ll have to just sort itself out, right?

Riley: Heh, well you definitely seem in better spirits than yesterday.

Apollo: Y-Yeah. I was...I was thinking about what you told me about last night. What you said about me being brave.

Riley: Yeah?

Apollo: I.. hadn’t really noticed it before but, you’re right, I guess I can be brave when it counts, I just never really thought about it before. So… I’m gonna use that today. I’m just gonna run forward no matter what we have to do in this tourney!

Riley: Good to hear! Wouldn’t want to go up against someone who isn’t giving their all.

Apollo: Oh I’ll give it everything I got today, even if it isn’t much!...

Riley: …

Apollo: … That sounded a lot better in my head.

Riley: Whatever, you’re pumped and that’s all that matters.

Apollo: R-Right! So, should we get going now?

Riley: Heck yeah, everyone else is probably waiting for us at this point!

Apollo: Okay! ..O-Oh and um, Riley?

Riley: Yeah?

Apollo: ..Wh-Whatever happens from this point on.. I owe it to you for giving me the push I needed… Thanks.

Riley: Hey, don’t mention it, always here to cheer someone up. Now let’s hurry up already.

Apollo: Right!

_- Move to: Stadium -_

Apollo: Well. here we go. See you in there!

Riley: Right! Okay, here I go……?

…

Riley: (What’s wrong… c’mon Riley, just open the door.)

*  * *

_ Lewis: …I… I have a feeling that…. Something isn’t right here. _

_ Riley: Huh? _

_ Lewis: The tournament, our overseer, I feel like something’s wrong. Like… something bad might happen. _

*  * *

Riley: (...What am I doing? I’m not afraid of anything bad happening… Right? But, Lewis did seem to be genuinely concerned... what am I saying? Yeah, he’s a nice guy, but I just met him. Why let his word scare me into not going. Come on Riley, you aren’t afraid of some ‘what-if’. Now let’s show Lewis there’s nothing to worry about!)

 

**_Stadium_ **

 

Riley: (Okay, everyone’s here. That means we must be starting soon. Remember Riley, keep a level head, everything’s just begun.)

Issac: So, I wonder what our first challenge will be.

John: As we were given no details prior, the possibilities do seem endless at the moment.

Toki: Well we better find out soon. Calling us out here to start this thing, and the head of the operation isn’t even here. What kinda joke is this?

Nico: Myself could think of a better one. Shall mir be of service?

Toki: Not if it’s coming from you!

Mia: Ugh, shut up already. It’s a big competition, there’s probably a ton of things to be set up.

Ko: That would certainly make sense.

Hanako: Well, thou is bored with this trifling waiting period. Thy should have made all necessary preparations in advance.

Riley: Yeah, actually, I can back that up. I’ve been in competitions before and any equipment and arena addons are usually prepped the day before.

Wilson: Aw, why’d you have to say that? Does this mean we’ll be waiting here for a long time?

Ken: We better not be. I’m still fired up from my morning workout routine, and I don’t wanna waste that!

Luckas: Y-You’re not going to take it out on me again are you!?

Riley: …

Apollo: ?..Something wrong?

Riley: I just, still think it’s weird. This is an annual thing, this tourney, and the fact that nothing seems ready yet just doesn’t seem right.

Apollo: Maybe whoever’s putting it together this year is new at it? Like me.

Claire: Letting a bunch of newbs run this thing without some sort of veteran overseeing it? I don’t think so.

???: Hey! Who’re you calling a newb!?

Claire: Eh?

Tricky: I’ll have you know I’m a fully qualified fool who knows exactly what’s what around here!

Issac: Ah, it seems our overseer has arrived.

Ken: Finally! Let’s get to this already!

Luckas: Oh thank goodness…

Toki: About time. What took you so long?

Tricky: Patience sweetie, you can’t rush art.

John: ...I fail to see how that phrase had a qualified use in that context.

Tricky: Oh can it Webster. OKAY! Let’s get this thing started shall we?

Ken: HECK YEAH!

Wilson: Alright let’s do this!

Ko: I wish you all the best of luck.

Riley: You ready Apollo?

Apollo: My head says no, but my heart says yes!

Tricky: Alrighty, now to kick things off, I’m gonna need a volunteer-

ME!!

Riley: !!

Apollo: !!

Tricky: ...Well well well, that worked better than expected. Looks like we have our round one participants folks!

Ken: Ah c’mon seriously!? That little runt!?

Kuchiko: You’re being too loud, do I have to shut your mouth for you?

Issac: Best of luck you two!

Apollo: O-Oh.. I guess, that means one of us will be…

Riley: Told ya to be prepared.

Apollo: I-I know but, I was hoping we wouldn’t go against each other right off the bat.

Riley: Hey, Apollo, don’t worry about this. Remember, it’s just a game at the end of the day.

Apollo: …

Riley: We’ll still be friends no matter how this plays out, alright? So, show me what you got, alright? Cuz, I won’t be holding back.

Apollo: ...Right. So I won’t either!

Tricky: Rousing opening lines there kids. Now let’s see. Apollo, I’ll need you to put this on.

Apollo: Huh? What is it?

Riley: (A collar of some kind? I… don’t remember this being a thing in the last tournament…)

Tricky: I’ll explain it all in a moment. For now, just make sure it fits around your neck firmly. I can resize it if necessary.

Apollo: Okay… hey, maybe it’s like a capture the flag thing and you’ll have to take it from me Riley.

Riley: ...Y-Yeah. Maybe.

Apollo: Hehe, too bad for you my kind specializes in teleportation.. Okay so um… looks like it just snaps in place like-

_ Click _ _ _

Apollo: Oh hey, there we go! Perfect!.. So uh.. Now what?

Tricky: Oh, now?....Now the true game begins.

Apollo: What?

Riley: !! Apollo! Get that thing off now!!

Apollo: Wait wha-!?

*BEEP*

Apollo: !!!!!!

Toki: What the heck!?

Sam: !?!?!?

Nico: What are you doing to him!?

Tricky: Nyehehehe! There’s been a change of plans kids! The Elite Guild Tourney has been cancelled this year in favor of a much more entertaining alternative!

Riley: Wh-What?

Issac: What are you talking about!?

Tricky: Weeeell, I believe my higher-up will be more qualified in explaining that. And thanks to that mental override doohickey I just handed off, looks like they should be here any second now!

Apollo: ……

Riley: A-Apollo?

Riley: !

‘Apollo’: ?....So, it was Apollo then.

Tricky: Right-a-rooney it was boss!

‘Apollo’: I see. A bit unexpected but, I suppose any would have sufficed.

Riley: Apollo? Wh-What are you talking about?

‘Apollo’: Hm? It would appear that you haven’t realized yet. You’re not speaking to Apollo right now.

Riley: Wha-!?

‘Apollo’: I suppose an explanation is warranted. You see this device around Apollo’s neck?

Riley: (The device Tricky made him put on?)

‘Apollo’: This device allowed me override Apollo’s cerebral functions, essentially, allowing me to control everything he does.

Riley: Wh-Wha..

Toki: Okay, what the heck is he talking about!?

Nico: Yah, he’s starting to sound more like a quack the more he goes on- Auch! No offense Riley!

Tricky: In dumb-talk, that doohickey is allowing the boss to use Apollo as walking, talking, Walkie-Talkie!

‘Apollo’: Essentially.

Hanako: What kind of convoluted poppycock is this!?

Issac: ...So, to be clear, you aren’t Apollo right now? Then… who are you?

‘Apollo’: If you’re looking for  name and profession, I’m not required to tell you, although to avoid confusion, I suppose you can call me… Cortex. Yes, that seems appropriate.

Ko: Cortex..

Luckas: It sounds like the name of a villian in a B-Movie.

Cortex: But getting back to Issac’s question, if it is my role in this situation that you want, to put it simply, I am the one who invited you all here.

Wilson: Wh-What!? You!?

John: Then what of the Elite Guild Tourney?

Cortex: That was merely a guise to get you all here.

John: That’s not what I meant.

Cortex: Oh?

John: I mean of the actual tournament. You say it was a hoax, but the event itself is real, having been held annually for many years.

Mia: I see what they’re saying. The invitations appeared legitimate, so we can assume we are the chosen participants for the actual tournament. If that’s the case, what about the actual event holders? Surely the overseers wouldn’t allow this kind of takeover without intervening.

Ken: Hey, yeah! What about the tourney? There’s no way I’m missing out on that.

Tricky: Didn’t you hear me earlier musclehead? The tourney ain’t happening this year!

Ken: And I’m telling you to shut up! 

Issac: How would that even been a feasible accomplishment?

Cortex: Let’s just say I have my ways.

Riley: (What? Just who the heck is this guy that they’re able to overthrow an event like this!?)

Cortex: Now then, given what Tricky has just said, I assume they have already informed you that we have another event in place for you all.

Claire: One game is as good as another I guess.

Luckas: How can you say that!?

Ken: Okay, not gonna happen. I’m here for the Elite Guild Tourney and that’s it. And if that isn’t happening, consider me out, I’m done here.

Wilson: Y-Yeah, something seems wrong here, we should go.

Ko: Well, I suppose that is that.

Toki: Pff, What a waste of time.

Cortex: ...Do you really think you have a say in this?

**_WHRRRRRRRRRRR_ **

Riley: what the-!? (The glass roof is being covered up!)

Cortex: Not only do I have control over Apollo, I have access to all of the inner workings to Pokken Tower as well. Including the outer barrier as you can see.

Issac: So were… locked in, aren’t we?

Tricky: Pretty much!

Luckas: Wh-What!?

Ken: What crud is this!?

John: So now you’re forcibly holding us here against our will. Just what do you have planned for us?

Cortex: Ah yes, it would be time to tell you all that, wouldn’t it? To put it simply, this game will be, an experiment of sorts.

Kuchiko: An.. experiment?

Claire: How is that a game?

Tricky: Well if you’d shut up for a sec, the boss’ll explain it to ya?

Cortex: Quite so. Anyway, as said before, this will be an experiment of sorts, one to test your mental stability.

Issac: Mental stability…

John: Dare I ask how you plan on going about testing that?

Cortex: Simply put, we’ll all be staying here indefinitely.

Riley: Wha-!?

Wilson: Indefinitely? Doesn’t that mean like… forever!?

Ken: What do you think we are, a bunch of mental patients!?

Riley: What’s the point of even holding us hostage anyway!?

Cortex: Oh, I have my reasons, I assure. Nothing I can divulge to you at this moment, but there are reasons nonetheless.

Riley: (Who… Who would want to hold us hostage like this?)

Nico: So, this is it? We just live here now and forever?

Sam: ……

Cortex: Now now, I did say indefinitely, didn’t I? The pup has the wrong definition in mind, as you see, I don’t plan on holding you here forever, and will release all that I see fit to leave.

Luckas: R-Really? And, what would we have to do to-

Tricky: Can it Four-Eyes!

Luckas: EEK!

Tricky: As if the boss would tell you how to pass the test!

Cortex: They speak the truth, we can’t risk sullying the experiment with selfish desires to end things quickly, can we?

Mia: You say that like your ‘experiment’ isn’t selfish either.

Cortex: Oh, let me assure you, Everything I’m doing is all for your sake, every last one of you.

Mia: …

Cortex: Besides, I don’t have to be vague on everything, there is one variable that I can tell you about this experiment: An alternative way to end it.

Riley: What?

Wilson: There’s a way for us to end it?

Issac: A bit anticlimactic, but I suppose I shouldn’t care about that.

Hanako: Well? What are thou waiting for? Bestow us the answer, spectre!

Luckas: Um, I’m pretty sure that isn’t a gho-

Ken: Who cares, just tell us already!

Cortex: Uhu.. That got you all riled up, didn’t it? Well, who am I to keep you waiting? The alternative end is simple…

 

**_Kill Someone._ **

 

………

Ken: …… Wait what?

Cortex: You heard me. Kill someone here. Anyone, I don’t care who.

Wilson: Wh-What!?

Nico: You can’t be serious! Why would anyone here do that!?

Cortex: Desperation perhaps? I mean, it’s the only sure-fire way to end your imprisonment that you know about. I’m sure someone is viable to snap after a certain amount of time.

Luckas: S-Snap?

John. ...I’m sorry, but I don’t follow.

Cortex: Oh? How so?

John: You claim that this is an experiment on mental stability, yet a way to end the proceedings is with murder.

Toki: Hey, yeah! How the heck is that qualified as mentally stable!?

Cortex: I never claimed it was, did I? It’s simply an alternative.

Toki: Wha-!?

Claire: He really is a psycho…

Cortex: Now then, before one of you goes about cutting throats, there are some more things I should tell you.

Ko: What more could there be?

Cortex: Well, I did initially call this a game, didn’t I? And what would a game be without rules?

Riley: Rules?

Cortex: Of course! We can’t have things end too quickly, if you take my meaning.

Riley: …

Cortex: Now then, there aren’t many, but please still pay attention. Tricky, if you please…

Tricky: No prob Boss! *Ahem* Rule 1 of the Elite Guild Killing Game…

Claire: You even gave the game a name. What a freak…

Tricky: Silence! Anyhoo, Rule 1: The game shall be kept within the confines of Pokken Tower. Any attempts to break out will be met with immediate punishment.

Ken: Punishment? Ha! From a couple of string beans like you? I think I can manage.

Cortex: Is that so? Did you forget that I have complete control over the entire tower? I can assure you the security measures here are more than capable of snuffing out any threat.

Ken: …

Tricky: ...Are we done with the interruptions then? Good! Rule 2: There are only two ways to exit the Elite Guild Killing Game. Either by approval of the game overseer themself, or by successfully killing another participant. Rule 3: A successful killing is classified by whether or not the culprit is found guilty. Being found guilty is labeled as a failed killing. Any failed killings will result in punishment of the culprit. Aaaaaand, that’s it!

Issac: So those are the rules that we have to abide by. Fairly simple, but still important.

Kuchiko: ...Odd.

Riley: Huh?

Kuchiko: I’ve read stories similar to this, and in all of those, the head of the operation always makes it a point to tell the participants that they’ll be personally taken out if they try to rebel or attack the them. But you haven’t.

Ken: Ah! So then there’s nothing stopping us from just taking you out ourselves!

Hanako: Then why don’t we simply launch an all-out war on thee right here and now?

Cortex: Oh please do!

Hanako: !! C-Come again?

Cortex: Go right ahead. Strike me down right now. It doesn’t matter to me.

Mia: What, are you some kind of masochist too?

Cortex: No, but do remember that this is still Apollo’s body, and I’m only controlling him thanks to the receiver he put on. And I can turn that on and off with the flick of a wrist.

Issac: In other words, we can’t touch him.

Nico: Or her? Maybe?

Cortex: Using Apollo for communication is merely a convenience for me. I can run the proceedings just as well with the communication systems here in Pokken Tower. So in that regard, Apollo will still very much be a participant in this. Do with him as you please.

Riley: (So your just gonna use Apollo as a puppet?......)

Cortex: Oh, and just as an aside, it may not be a written rule, but I highly advise not trying to forcibly remove the receiver. The discharge would prove to be more than a match for any of you.

Wilson: D-Discharge? Like, electricity?

Luckas: O-Or detonation…

Tricky: Why not both? Heck even I’m not entirely sure what it’ll do. Hey boss, whatzit do?

Cortex: …

Tricky: ...Uh, boss? Somethin’ up? Did the Wifi cut out again?

Cortex: You know, a thought just occurred to me.

Tricky: Wazzup?

Cortex: If I am to be using Apollo as my primary communication, then that would mean he can’t participate all the time. He’s only a partial participant.

Tricky: So, uh, what’cha gettin at?

Cortex: ...That we’re essentially down a player. It would make sense to fill in the spot, right?

Tricky: Uh, yeah sure but um. Where ya gonna find a replacement?

Cortex: ...Maybe this will make that clear.

Tricky: Wait wha-

**_WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!_ **

 

Cortex: I think that should prove my point.

Tricky: Ow!! The heck was that for!?

Cortex: …

Tricky: ...wait a minute.

Cortex: …

Tricky: H-Hey, uh, c’mon boss, let’s talk this over.

Cortex: No need. You have done all that I have required of you, now you may join in the game.

Tricky: Wh-What!? … O-Oh, I get it! It’s a funny ha-ha right? Just tryin to yank my chain to prove my loyalty right?

Cortex: …

Tricky: ...Right!?

Cortex: …

Tricky: …...So uh… Hi everyone? I’m Tricky and uh, well I guess I was the Elite Trap Layer back in the day, so uh, hey there’s that.

Tricky: …...Okay I already hate this, Boss please stop the act already!

Cortex: What act? I believe I’ve made myself quite clear. You are now officially a player in the Elite Guild Killing Game!

Tricky: …...well, crud.

Cortex: Now then, I believe that about wraps up everything. I leave the rest up to all of you. Let the game begi-

 

**_THWP!_ **

 

Cortex: ??

Riley: What the-

  
  


Riley: C-Ceri!? Nicholas!?

Cortex: What have we here?

Ceri: An end to this stupid game before it starts.

Nicholas: Ms. Riley! I-Is everyone alright!?

Riley: Y-Yeah, but, how did you two-?

Toki: Who the heck are these guys!?

Nico: No idea, but they seem to be on our side so, who cares?

Nicholas: W-We slipped in before the hatch closed and broke the glass.

Cortex: I see, clever. And what do you plan on doing now?

Ceri: Taking you out of course.

Cortex: Ha! Didn’t you hear what I said before? Killing Apollo won’t harm me at all!

Ceri: Who said that’s what I was doing?

Cortex: ?

Ceri: We know exactly where you are, and after we rescue the kid you’re piloting, you’re next.

Cortex: !

Riley: Wait what?

Issac: You know who’s behind this?

Wilson: Wh-Where are they!? How do we stop them!?

Nicholas: P-Please, now’s not the time! You should all start moving out of here!

Ceri: Let’s make this quick then. One stab at that collar should do it.

Cortex: ...I’d love to see you try.

Ceri: !! Fine, you asked for it! RRAAA!!

 

SHNK

 

……

 

Cortex: Well… you tried.

Ceri: ……

Ceri: ..N-Nick?

Luckas: AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Hanako: What on earth just happened!?

Ken: Why the heck did you do that!?

Ceri: I-I-I didn’t I-

Ko: T-Teleportation.

Cortex: Did you forget Abra have that ability and are known primarily for their quick escapes? Well, I suppose you realize now.

Riley: (...N-Nick…Ceri, I know you didn’t mean to but-)

Cortex: Ah! This just gave me a wonderful idea! It wasn’t determined in the traditional way, but we can all agree Ceri just killed Nicholas correct? Since we all know he’s guilty, this wouldn’t be considered a successful murder, right?

Ceri: !! Riley, listen to me, the mastermind, I know what they want, they-

Ceri: HRK!!!

Cortex: It would be a failed murder. And per the rules, culprits who fail will be punished. So why don’t I use you as an example for the rest of them?

Riley: C-Ceri!

Ceri: Th-They want….*gasp* everyone….

Cortex: Everyone! Let this be a lesson for you all!!

 

  


 

……

Riley: ...C-Ceri?

Hanako: Good lord!!!

Sam: !!!!!

Wilson: A-Ah-A-AAAAHH!!!

Tricky: W-Woah. Weird being on the other side for this.

Cortex: Well, I suppose that will do for now.

 

*Clck*

 

Cortex: !!......

John: What’s happening to him?

Apollo: ...H-Huh? Wh-What happened?... !!! Wh-What the-!?

 

_ I believe it would be better if all members were able to hear this.. _

 

Riley: (The intercom again..)

Apollo: Wh-Who said that!?

Tricky: Man, I’m gonna miss using that.

 

_ Without further ado then... _

 

_ The Elite Guild Killing Game has officially begun!! _

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas created by FluxYggdrasil  
> Ceri / Execution Backgrounds created by BedOfThxrns


	6. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

The Elite Guild Tourney. A chance for guilds to make a name for themselves by showing off their talent to the rest of the world. I was going to make my team proud for just being here…… But now, I wish we were never invited.

Riley: ……… Ceri…. Nick….

Luckas: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!

Toki: D-Did that really just happen!?

Ko: It… would appear so…

Apollo: Wh-What’s going on!? Wh-Who are those guys!?

Wilson: Gh...GhAAAAaaah...AAAAAHHH!!!

Nico: I-It’s okay little one, you will be fine, promise..

Mia: Are you really gonna lie to him like that?

Tricky: Yeah, the ones who say that are usually the first to go anyway.

Hanako: D-Don’t say that at a time like this!

Tricky: Too late, already did.

Ken: Alright that’s it, if someone’s gonna die, it’s you squirt!

Tricky: !! W-Wait! Y-You see these stitches? Y-You wouldn’t hurt the crippled one, would ya?

Ken: Wanna bet?

Riley: W-Wait, Ken-!

Issac: Would everyone just be quiet!?

………

Issac: Is this really the way we should be acting right now? Running around like children, instigating each other until someone makes a fatal error?

Wilson: ….gh….

Ken: ……

Tricky: ….

Toki: D-Didn’t need to be that blunt about it.

John: On the contrary. A reiteration of our situation helped remove the agitation from the group by the looks of it.

Kuchiko: ...A state of panic should be expected given the circumstances, but is not the ideal course of action.

Issac: Exactly, otherwise we’ll only speed up exactly what our captor wants.

Toki: Well pardon us for being a little on edge right now!

Riley: …

Issac: Anyway, now that we aren’t scrambling, it would be best for us to plan our next move.

Claire: Our next move?

John: On an escape plan I presume?

Issac: Precisely.

Mia: Okay, and how do you plan on doing that? Is the giant metal sheath covering the roof not enough proof to show we’re locked in?

Issac: True, however, remember what it was that Cortex said.

Apollo: ...Cortex?

Kuchiko: I see. Cortex made a statement to the effect of there being a hidden criteria to leaving here.

Issac: Right. My suggestion is that we figure out a way to meet this hidden criteria. That way everyone can leave here peacefully.

Riley: ...Y-Yeah… that’s what we should be doing.

Issac: ?...Is something the matter Riley?

Mia: Is that even a question in our current situation?

John: Valid point, however, I believe he shows concern in Riley’s character at the moment.

Riley: …

John: What I gathered to be a confident and bold individual has gone awfully quiet after all of that. Normally the ones like her are the first to try and raise the groups’ spirits.

Riley: ...

Issac: ..The two that tried to rescue us. One latched straight to you. And you seem to know them by name.

Ko: That would imply that Ms. Riley was familiar with the pair beforehand. Possibly fellow guild members.

Nico: Ach! Oh no… Riley…

Riley: ...I’ll…. I’ll be fine...

Claire: You sure about that?

Riley: Y-Yeah… not like it matters right now anyway. Issac is right. Our priority now is to understand what Cortex wants us to do so they’ll let us go.

Sam: …

Apollo: Um… hello? Anyone mind telling me what’s going on!?

Tricky: Huh? What are you talking about?

Apollo: Wh- What am I talking about!? Last I remember you gave this cryptic thing on my neck and now there’s ...p-please tell me those are fake!

Riley: …

Issac: …

Apollo: ...WHAT HAPPENED!?

Tricky: How do you not know Apollo? After all, you did it.

Apollo: ...What?

Tricky: You’re the one behind the death of these two.

Apollo: ...N-No that… that can’t be right..

Tricky: Um yeah it can. I mean we all saw it, right? He straight up murdered one of them.

Toki: Would you just shut up already!?

Tricky: But being a pain in the neck is in my job description.

Apollo: ….R-Riley?

Riley: ..Hey, let’s go somewhere else. I’ll fill you in.

Luckas: But wait, what about the strategy planning?

Issac: It’s fine, Apollo deserves to be informed before we ask anything else of him.

Hanako: If we even wish to request anything of him from here on in, given the circumstances.

Apollo: Wh-What does that mean!?

Sam: !!

Luckas: …

Wilson: ...

Riley: C’mon, I’ll explain everything.

Issac: I’ll update you two on what the rest of us decide on later then.

Riley: Right, thanks…

 

**_Apollo’s Room_ **

 

Apollo: WHAAAAT!?

Riley: Yeah, so it wasn’t your fault for what happened to Ceri and Nick. You were being controlled by our captor, Cortex.

Apollo: Well then help me get this stupid thing off!

Riley: No, you can’t! They said it’ll blow up or something if you force it off!

Apollo: Wha-!?.........S-So now I’m… just this guy’s puppet?

Riley: N-No! ...I-I mean, not completely. Look, you’re you right now!

Apollo: So? They can just turn me off whenever they want to from the sound of it.

Riley: Apollo…

Apollo: ..Is… Is that what Hanako meant?

Riley: Huh?

Apollo: About not wanting me… Do you… Do you think they’re afraid of me now?

Riley: Wait what!?

Apollo: I...I saw they way some of them were looking at me on our way out… They… They looked scared of me.

Riley: That’s stupid! We all know you’re not doing any of this!

Apollo: But I’m the one Cortex uses… if I’m helping with something, who knows if Cortex will suddenly show up and ruin everything.

Riley: S-So? It’s not like you have control over it!

Apollo: ...Yeah… but, maybe I can at least reduce the threat.

Riley: Huh? What do you mean?

Apollo: ...You go catch up with the others. I’ll lock myself in here.

Riley: Wh-Wha-!? No! You don’t have to do that!

Apollo: Well what do you want to happen, Cortex to pop by in the middle of something important?

Riley: B-But…

Apollo: ...It’ll be for the best, alright?

Riley: …...Won’t you get lonely?

Apollo: Riley, I haven’t had a place to call home since I became an Elite. Trust me, I’m use to it.

Riley: ...Okay. But, I’m stopping by to check on you every now and then, alright?

Apollo: ...Alright, but, not too often, okay? I don’t want something to happen to you.

Riley: (Not the first time I’ve heard that recently. Why does everybody think I’ll get into trouble...Oh well, at least they care about me if they’re saying that.)

Apollo: ...You should go then.

Riley: Oh.. O-Okay…

Apollo: ...I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.

Riley: ...R-Right. Bye then.

 

**_Stadium_ **

 

Issac: Ah! Riley, there you are.

John: ...Apollo isn’t with you?

Riley: He… said to leave him in his room. He thinks he’ll cause trouble if he stays around the rest of us.

Issac: I see…

Kuchiko: I assume he wishes to keep Cortex away from us as much as possible?

Riley: ...

Ko: A sad, but wise decision. It is an admirable thing that he was able to make that choice on his own.

Mia: More like the only option.

Luckas: Huh? Why?

Hanako: Well why even bother giving that spectre the chance to make a surprise visit when it would be the least convenient?

Toki: If the kid wants to be a hermit to stop that, by all means, let him do it.

Nico: You could have done with phrasing that a little less harshly, no?

Toki: It’s a harsh world we’re living in right now.

Riley: So um… anyway, what’s our plan now?

Issac: ..Unfortunately for the moment, there doesn’t seem to be a clear direction to go right now. So we decided it may be best to work at an individual pace.

Riley: You mean like, split up and come up with a plan on our own?

John: That would be the short version of it, yes.

Ken: Well, if that’s the final say after all, I’m outta here.

Toki: Same here.

Tricky: Yahoo! Time to cause havoc at my leisure!

John: ...I’ll keep an eye on that one.

Luckas: Good idea…

Sam: …

Riley: (So, that’s it, huh? Not exactly us working together, is it? So, what will I do?...)

Issac: …

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: …… (How long have I been in here now? Am I just… not going to contribute?)...... GAH! What’s wrong with me!? This isn’t like me at all…….what time is it?.... Everyone’s probably off to bed now… maybe I should check in with him like I said I would?

_\- Move to: Supply Room -_

**_Supply Room_ **

 

Riley: Okay, thank goodness no one saw me. (I swear John if you sneak up on me again while I’m doing this…)

_\- Examine: Furnace -_

Riley: (Okay, up I go...)

 

**_Air Vents_ **

 

Riley: Okay, where is he……...Ah! Lewis!

Lewis: Gh!! O-Oh, it’s just you Riley.

Riley: Well, yeah, who else can get up here besides us?

Lewis: Fair enough, but, try to make some kind of warning next time, please.

Riley: Okay, okay…...so...um….do you already know?

Lewis: One of the vents led to one of the supply bunkers in the stadium. I heard everything.

Riley: ...I...I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.

Lewis: No don’t be, I wasn’t sure on it either. It’s.. not like I was hoping this would happen.

Riley: ……

Lewis: H-Hey, are you gonna be alright?

Riley: …I… I don’t know what wrong with me.

Lewis: Huh?

Riley: John was right. Any other day, I’d be the one leading everyone out of this. But… all I did was just stay in my room all day…What kind of help is that?

Lewis: H-Hey, don’t beat yourself up over this alright? From what I can tell, you had it the hardest out of everyone here.

Riley: …

Lewis: Those two that died. They were your guild mates if I heard right. So, it’s understandable that you’d be like this.

Riley: …..gh….

Lewis: I’m just surprised you’ve been able to hold out this long.

Riley: Well.. it’s in our line of work, you know? Rescue teams know that… things can end up like this at any time so… I’ve been prepared for it for a while.

Lewis: ...Is that really it?

Riley: ……...I-It’s hard, y’know?

Lewis: ?

Riley: Being the one always looking out for everyone. Keeping everyone happy. Cuz, if I let others see me like this then, what do they have left to believe in?

Lewis: …

Riley: ...S-Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.

Lewis: It’s okay, you have emotions too you know. It’s better to be able to let that stuff out when you can…

Riley: ...

Lewis: ...Hey, I’m… actually kind of glad you came back…

Riley: ?

Lewis: I know, I know, I was totally against it at first but... It was, starting to feel a bit lonely up here all by myself.

Riley: Lonely? ...That’s funny, I kinda thought you would’ve liked being alone.

Lewis: Eheh...well, that’s not really true. To be honest, I think this is the longest time I’ve been alone.

Riley: Really?

Lewis: Yeah… back home, I always had someone by my side… we’ve been together for as long as I can remember...so, I’ve never really been alone like this before.

Riley: O-Oh. (Is he… finally opening up to me?) ...But, if you don’t like being alone then, why keep hiding like this?

Lewis: Don’t you remember what I said before? It’s better that no one even knows I’m here.

Riley: Yeah, yeah but, If your that lonely then… why not just stay in my room? I’m sure there’s somewhere in there that you could hide in if someone walks in.

Lewis: Thanks but… that’d still be too risky. Besides, I’m still working on getting info through here, remember?

Riley: Oh yeah. How’s that coming along anyway?

Lewis: About as far as you did today. I’m lucky I even found the way to the stadium earlier. There’s so many branching paths in here, it’s almost a joke.

Riley I see…

Lewis: But, I’m working on it! We both are, r-right?

Riley: ?

Lewis: …I’m sorry that came out weird, didn’t it?

Riley: No, your right… It’s, just a rough patch right now that we’re both working through. We’ll make it through eventually right?

Lewis: Y-Yeah! Couldn’t have put it better myself!)

Riley: (...I’m glad I came up here too. It’s kind of like how Apollo needed me to get his confidence. Lewis is helping me get back on my feet too.)

Lewis: ...Well, I should get going now. If I’m going to get through all of these paths, I don’t have anytime to waste.

Riley: R-Right. Just, make sure you rest up too, alright?

Lewis: Oh...y-yeah.

Riley: Well, see you tomorrow then.

Lewis: Right. See ya Riley.

 

**_Supply Room_ **

 

Riley: ………? Phew. No Johns. Thank goodness…

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: …(...Well… what can I even tell myself. Everything that happened today already happened, and it’s not going to change…. We’ve been held prisoner and….lives were lost…… I know I’ll have to move forward if we’re gonna get anywhere but… that doesn’t make it any less hard...I’m not even sure if I’ll be able to sleep tonight… bt I should at least try…… I mean, hey, Lewis and Apollo were trying to cheer me up, right? I… I need to try too…. What am I saying? I’m always trying my hardest! I just… lost my footing today… tomorrow, I’ll be back at it again, trying even harder to help everyone through this…...yeah…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaberational  
> Toki created by: Briofthemoon  
> Nicholas created by: FluxYggdrasil  
> Ceri created by: BedOfThxrns


	7. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

Riley: ………...meh...ugh, well, guess I slept well after all. Feels like I’ve been out for ages… what time is it anyway?...Oh who cares. At this point, midnight may as well be noon with what we have to deal with. I’m sure things’ll add up once I find everyone…… Everyone else… I wonder how they’re doing…… Last I saw them we had split up to figure out the mystery of our way out of here… and some of us were even in tears…… I hope nothi- No. Just stop that thought right there. It’s one night, everyone is fine Riley….. Everyone is fine… You’ll see so soon enough.

 

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

 

Riley: (Alright… I wonder where everyone is…)

Kuchiko: ……

Riley: (Oh hey, there’s someone!)

 

_\- Talk to: Kuchiko -_

 

Kuchiko: ……

Riley: Oh hey, um, Kuchiko was it?

Kuchiko: …..?

Riley: (Still as eerily silent as ever I see…) ..So, um… How are you holding up?

Kuchiko: ...Seemingly as well as you I suppose.

Riley: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Kuchiko: ...You stayed in your room for an awfully long time. Were you afraid to come out?

Riley: Wha- No, I just overslept is all… What time is it anyway?

Kuchiko: ...A few minutes past 1 in the afternoon.

Riley: What!? I was asleep for that long!?

Kuchiko: !...

Riley: Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.

Kuchiko: It’s fine… but…

_Grrr…_

Riley: !

Kuchiko: I must… go and console her…

Riley: (Oh right, his ‘sister’...)

Kuchiko: ..Other are at…. Dining area if you need social interaction…

Riley: Oh, um, thanks…

Kuchiko: Now, now Emi. Everything is fine…

Riley: (..I can still hear the growling as they’re walking off…) ..Yeesh… So, others are in the dining area, right?

 

_\- Move to: Dining Area -_

 

**_Dining Area_ **

 

Issac: I see, and it was just there in your room?

Wilson: Yeah! Isn’t it cool?

Issac: It’s, certainly interesting at least.

Nico: We’ll there’s no doubt from mir that you’ll put it to good use.

Wilson: Yeah-huh I will!

Riley: (O-Oh, well, the mood is a lot more chipper than I anticipated. I mean, I’m glad but, it’s still a bit jarring…That’s also new.)

 

_\- Talk to: Wilson -_

 

Wilson: Ah! Hiya Riley!

Riley: Oh hey Wilson. Um, what’s with the backpack?

Wilson: I found it in my room last night. Cool right?

Riley: Huh, weird, what was that doing in there?

Issac: I wondered the same thing, especially since it doesn’t seem that anyone else has one in their room.

Wilson: I dunno. But I have it and that’s all that matters. Maybe I can put a bunch of stuff in it that we could always keep on hand.

Nico: Ah, that isn’t that bad of an idea, and a selfless one too.

Wilson: Ehehe, well I can’t say that, I mean, I have my flag in there already.

Riley: What? Like, one of your performance flags?

Wilson: Well duh!

Nico: Wait a minute, wait a minute! Aren’t those normally at least a meter long? What sorcery did you use to fit it in there!?

Wilson: Huh? It, just goes in on itself, that’s all.

Issac: Telescopic, as I presumed. A fairly obvious answer in hindsight.

Nico: O-Oh, how nifty indeed!

Wilson: Yeah, it makes it so much easier to carry around and stuff.

Riley: (Good to see that Wilson seems to have recovered from what happened yesterday. For someone as young as him to have to be dealing with something like this…)

Wilson: Hey Nico, I’m gonna start looking around for stuff to hold on to. Wanna come?

Nico: It would be a pleasure little one.

Riley: ...Well those two seem to be doing well.

Issac: Nico has been keeping Wilson company ever since our imprisonment here. I’m assuming it’s some sort of brotherly instinct for him, what with how scared Wilson was at the time.

Riley: Well that’s sweet of him. (Funny, after how we first met, I would never have guessed Nico to be the type to do something like that.)

Issac: …

 

_\- Talk to: Issac -_

 

Riley:...So um… how have things been going… you know, with the whole ‘criteria’ thing?

Issac: It’s a slow process, so I wouldn’t expect anything substantial for a while.

Riley: Oh…alright.

Issac: ...You’re upset about something.

Riley: Wha?

Issac: I can tell just by looking at you.

Riley: N-No I’m.. I’m fine…

Issac: …

Riley: …

Issac: Does it have something to do with our escape strategy?

Riley: (Does everything have to be a quiz with this guy?)

Issac: (If I said yes, would that really surprise you?)

Riley: GH!!

Issac: And let’s not even bother with your next question, yes, that was me. Psychic. Remember?

Riley: Y-Yeah, yeah, a little warning next time please…

Issac: ...My earlier question still stands though.

Riley: …*sigh* I don’t know. I guess I just feel lost.

Issac: Hmm? How so?

Riley: When off on a mission. I’m always use to having a partner, y’know, make up for each other's weaknesses and all that?

Issac: I see…

Riley: The only time I really ever work alone is during board races, so…does any of this make sense?

Issac: In a way. Your conditioned to work with a partner, so you don’t really know how to work on a solo mission. And being’s that it was decided that we’d all work primarily alone, your body doesn’t want to go along with this.

Riley: …

Issac: Among other sources of stress, I’m sure. Did that about sum it up?

Riley: ...So, what can I do? I don’t feel like I can do anything right now.

Issac: ...Hmm. Well, why not take a page out of Wilson’s book?

Riley: Huh?

Issac: He’s not working after all, Nico joined him. So, why not go and see if anyone needs help? And even if they don’t, they might just appreciate the company. You’re a pleasant individual to have around after all.

Riley: Huh. Yeah, you’re right. I feel silly for not thinking of that myself.

Issac: I wouldn’t fret too much, your better judgement was being clouded by the stress. And all I did was show you what you were trying to see.

Riley: ...Do you just have these scholarly answers on standby or something?

Issac: It’s only fitting for an intellectual, isn’t it? Hehe..

Riley: Eheh… (This is like the third time Issac’s helped me now. I’m not entirely sure why he feels like he needs to though, but I’m glad he is at least.)

Issac: Well? You should probably head off now, it’s not like I’m doing anything special right now.

Riley: Oh, Okay, well, see you around.

Issac: Bye then.

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: (Okay, Issac has the right idea. If I want to help us find out how to escape, trying to figure it out myself won’t get me anywhere. So let’s see if anyone else needs some help!)

 

==[ FREE TIME START! ]==

 

_\- Move to: Study -_

 

**_Study_ **

_(Others Present: Kuchiko, John)_

 

_\- Talk to: John -_

 

John: ….No, not this one either…

Riley: (Woah. That’s a lot of books they’ve taken. What is John even doing with them?)

John: …? Oh, Riley. Did you need something?

Riley: O-Oh, no I was uh… so what’s with all the books?

John: I’m looking through these to see if the have some sort of hint as to what our criteria are for release from here.

Riley: Oh, alright.. So those must be…

John: The ones I’ve already looked through, yes.

Riley: Oh, wow, that’s… you’ve been at this for a while then.

John: And still have plenty to go through.

Riley: Did… Did you want some help with that?

John: If you’d like to.

Riley: Alright, I, guess I’ll start with this one... So, um, did you ever get anywhere with remembering things?

John: Sorry?

Riley: You know, about, who you are and all that..

John: Ah. No, still nothing I’m afraid.

Riley: Oh... I feel bad, that has to be frustrating, not being able to remember half your life.

John: Is it really? I see it more as a blessing in disguise.

Riley: Really? How?

John: Do you know why I became a philosopher?

Riley: ..Cuz your really smart?

John: Hmhm, well that may have been a product of it, but not why it started. You see, if we were to go back to as far as my memories will allow me, I was no smarter than a child.

Riley: Yeah?

John: I had basic facts and an understanding of life, but I knew nothing of myself, those around me, or even what some things were.

Riley: Oh… so, how did you… you know..

John: I had a guardian, someone to take care of me as I tried to regain my memories. He also became a teacher for me. He gave me knowledge that I had seemingly lost before. And me at the time, found it difficult to understand why he chose to do this. But I wanted to. I wanted to understand why.

Riley: Oh… (I think I’m starting to get it now..)

John: But there was one thing he could never teach me, something he didn’t seem to understand..

Riley: Who you were before you lost your memory?

John: And why I look the way I do. It’s all of these reasons why I set out to become a philosopher. I wanted to understand. Understand why someone was selfless enough to help someone they knew nothing about, and return the favor by learning who and what I am.

Riley: I see…

John: However, if I may be honest, a part of me thinks it better if I don’t find out about my past.

Riley: Huh? But, why? You think it might be something bad?

John: I can’t deny the possibility, but it has more to do with… I’m now a recognized Elite in my field of expertise, all because of the mystery surrounding my past. Therefore, once I find that answer, will I have any reason to continue my studies? From a rudimentary standpoint, my past is the end goal in my endeavor, so what would happen once I reach that?

Riley: I’m… not sure…...

John: ….Riley you’ve been staring at the same page this entire time. Is everything alright?

Riley: ...I have no legitimate idea what I’m doing.

John: What?

Riley: How do I know what is and isn’t a possible hint? Sh-Should I read it backwards or something?

John: Hmhm, I have my own ways of deciphering that, I didn’t expect you to figure it out. It may be better if I continue on my own.

Riley: You sure?

John: It’s quite alright, I’ve gone through a lot already as you can see. Regardless, it was nice talking with you.

Riley: Y-Yeah, it was. (I may not know how to pick apart hidden messages, but I feel like I know a bit more about John. Well, as much as one can know anyway. As much as they seem off put by it though, I hope they do remember something soon. Who knows, maybe that has something to do with our escape… Probably not, but, one can dream.)

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: (I’m not sure how much I was a help to them, but at least we seemed to enjoy the time…...So, now what? I guess see if anyone else needs help with anything.)

 

_\- Move to: Stadium -_

 

**_Stadium_ **

_(Others Present: Toki, Ken, Nico)_

 

_\- Talk to: Toki -_

 

Toki: …? Something up?

Riley: Oh, uh, no not really.

Toki: Okay, whatever.

Riley: (Great, just as standoffish as ever.) Actually, I was wondering if I could help with anything.

Toki: Help? ..With what?

Riley: You know, finding out how we can get out of here?

Toki: Oh, that. Well go bother someone else then, not like I’m doing anything for it.

Riley: Wait, what? Why not? No offense but, you seemed to want out of here more than anyone else.

Toki: And I still do.

Riley: ...So then, why aren’t you doing anything?

Toki: What am I gonna do?

Riley: Huh?

Toki: ...Forget it, you wouldn’t understand.

Riley: ...Actually I kinda do.

Toki: ?

Riley: I don’t really know what much I can do to help on my own either. Why do you think I asked if you needed help?

Toki: …

Riley: I feel kinda useless, so I’m seeing if anyone else needs help. So, yeah, I kinda get why you wouldn’t feel like you’d be useful.

Toki: …

Riley: ...Am I right?

Toki: ...W-Whatever. Why does it even matter to you anyway? It’s not like you can help me do nothing.

Riley: ...Well this is the most you’ve talked to anyone as far as I can tell, so does that count for something?

Toki: !! W-Would you just buzz off already! I didn’t ask for a game of twenty questions!!

Riley: !... O-Okay. Fine..

Toki: ...Wait.

Riley: ?

Toki: …...I… I didn’t mean it like that, okay?

Riley: …

Toki: Look, I’m not helping because… You can’t understand why. No one here can.

Riley: (No one? What, is it something dealing with her talent or something?)

Toki: ..I’m still.. Trying to get over being a prisoner here, so, if you want to help me, could you let me have some time alone?

Riley: ...Y-Yeah. I get it.

Toki: ...I-I’ll come find you if I need help with anything, alright?

Riley: ! R-Right! (Well, I wouldn’t call it pretty, but I think I finally got through to her. But I still have a ways to go if Toki is going to open up to me, or anyone for that matter. And still.. What did she mean by ‘no one can understand’?)

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: (I’m not sure how much I helped, but at least we seemed to get our mind off of things for a bit… Maybe I should see what someone else is up to…)

 

_\- Move to: Infirmary -_

 

**_Infirmary_ **

_(Others Present: Wilson)_

_\- Talk to: Wilson -_

 

Wilson: Ah! Hey Riley! Could you help me with something?

Riley: Sure! What’s up Wilson?

Wilson: Those bandage rolls, that’s what. I wanted to keep one in my backpack just in case, but I...

Riley: Can’t reach it, right? No problem I got it… There, here ya go lil guy.

Wilson: …

Riley: ...What?

Wilson: ...Thanks.

Riley: …! (Oh no, it’s not the ‘cute’ thing again is it?) ...Um, so I’ve been meaning to ask, about the whole, being cute thing..

Wilson: …

Riley: So others would make fun of you for it? Seriously?

Wilson: ...Yeah. I guess it’s because I was an easy target or something.

Riley: An easy target?

Wilson: Well, look at me. My type is usually known for fighting and strength and all that stuff. And here I am with my whole flag dancing thing. So I got picked on and treated like a little kid all the time.

Riley: (But, aren’t you still a kid? I mean I can’t condone bullying but, being called cute is just a part of being a kid.)

Wilson: ...But if I were a different Elite…

Riley: Huh?

Wilson: I been trying to lose the Elite title I have for a while now. I want to be stronger so that I can get another one, like that Ken guy has!

Riley: What? But, it takes a lot of effort to get the status in the first place. Are you sure it’s worth all that trouble just cuz of some name calling?

Wilson: Maybe once they’re the ones getting pushed around, they’ll know what it feels like and leave me alone!

Riley: But wouldn’t you be just as bad as them?

Wilson: ??

Riley: All that would do is make you the bully. You would just give them what they want, making you look like the bad guy.

Wilson: …...So, what, should I just let others pester me all the time?

Riley: No, nobody deserves that. But, why not turn the insults against them?

Wilson: Against them?

Riley: I’ve seen some pretty nasty folks out in the world, and all bullies like that want is to get you upset. So, do the opposite. Have fun with the idea of being cute.

Wilson: I’m… not sure what you mean..

Riley: You know they use ‘cute’ as a way to bother you, right? Well if that’s what you are, just roll with it. If they don’t get what they want, then eventually they’ll stop doing it since it doesn’t work anymore.

Wilson: ...Okay, but, they’ll just find something else to pick on then, won’t they?

Riley: So keep it up with that too. If they’re that persistent then all it’ll do is make them look worse.

Wilson: …

Riley: Hey, I can tell you really like the flag dancing stuff. You wouldn’t be an Elite  at it if you weren’t. Getting that status takes a lot of practice in whatever it is. So, don’t let petty stuff like that make you want to change who you are, alright? You seem nice just being who you are.

Wilson: Who I am? ……… O-Okay. When we get out of here, I’ll try it.

Riley: (I’m glad I talked to Wilson about that. I had a feeling there was more to this, but I wasn’t expecting all of that. At least I was able to talk him out of his initial plan. I’d hate to see him go down the wrong path, he seems like a nice kid.)

Wilson: ...But if it doesn’t work, you’re the first one that gets bopped when I get my new title.

Riley: (...A sharp tongued kid at times, but still nice enough.)

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: (I hope the help I gave made a difference for them. I feel like it will… I wonder if anyone else needs help though?)

 

_\- Move to: Foyer -_

 

**_Foyer_ **

_(Others Present: Tricky)_

 

Tricky: ! Why hello there friend!

Riley: … (Shoot, shoot, didn’t mean to make eye contact. Just. Look away. Keep going.)

Tricky: ...Um, yoohoo?....Riley?........Marco!.......... _AH-HEM_! I said Marco!

Riley: (Ugh, there’s no way out of this, is there?) ...Hi.

Tricky: There we go! So, how’ve things been with you?

Riley: ……

Tricky: …...What?

Riley: I think you know what.

Tricky: Pretty sure I don’t if I’m asking ‘What’.

Riley: (Oh for the love of-) You’re telling me you don’t remember, oh, I don’t know, turning Apollo into Cortex’s plaything!?

Tricky: ...Oh…..Oooooooh… I thought you’d be more mad about the kidnapping thing.

Riley: (Believe me I haven’t forgotten about that either.)

Tricky: But hey, it’s not like he’s completely gone. He’s still him when Cortex doesn’t have anything to say.

Riley: ...Hey, you worked for Cortex right?

Tricky: Not a fan of the use of past tense, but yeah, that’s the long and short of it.

Riley: Then, you must know things about them right? Like, what their plan is or, where to find them, or even who they really are?

Tricky: AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAH-You’re kidding right?

Riley: What?

Tricky: If I really knew anything about Cortex, do you think I’d be wasting my time talking to a goody-goody tomboy like you?

Riley: T-Tomboy!?

Tricky: I’d be rushing in on that chump and being everyone’s hero right now! So the fact that I’m not doing that should tell you how much I know.

Riley: Oh…

Tricky: Trust me I wish I was the be-all, end-all answer to our problems. Gosh that’d be awesome. But I’m just as clueless as you, so deal with it.

Riley: ...Okay, but, you have to at least have some sort of plan, right? Even if you don’t know much you at least worked with them. You have to have some kind of idea in mind.

Tricky: Yeah. I do.

Riley: ...So what is it?

Tricky: Annoy the heck out of you guys.

Riley: !? The heck’s that gonna do!?

Tricky: Amuse me.

Riley: ……(And here I was thinking that Tricky would be of some kind of use to the group, being one of the heads of this whole experiment thing. But no, no they aren’t. They aren’t even that pleasant to be around.)

Tricky: I’ll take your silence as mission accomplished’ for me. Yay!

Riley: (...I’d never wish it but, if someone does die here, this one’s probably the first…)

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: ...Well, looks like everyone is starting to pack it in for the night… *Sigh*.. Doesn’t look like anyone got any closer to figuring out how we can leave… at least not anyone down here. I still have someone to go see before I call it a day.

 

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

 

Riley: !

Issac: Oh, Riley, you’re still awake.

Riley: Y-Yeah, well, so are you.

Issac: But I’m about to enter my room. You just walked out of yours.

Riley: …

Issac: Is there something troubling you? ...Oh! Perhaps it’s something to do with that key we found before. Tell me, did you ever find out what it opens?

Riley: ..N-No.. (I can’t tell anyone about Lewis. At least, not without feeling bad anyway.)

Issac: Ah, so is that what you’re doing then? Trying to find out where it goes?

Riley: ..Actually, I don’t think I’ll be able to find it. I’ve basically given up on it by this point.

Issac: I see. Understandable. Then, may I have it then? Puzzles are my specialty as you already know.

Riley: !! Oh um, I was, actually thinking of giving it one more shot tonight. Th-The key I mean.

Issac: Oh… In the middle of the night?

Riley: I.. didn’t want to get in everybody’s way running around with it during the day.

Issac: …

Riley: …..Is..something wrong?

Issac: No, no. Carry on then. Here’s hoping your last shot is worth while.

Riley: Right, thanks.

…

Riley: (Phew, that was even closer than with John.. Okay, time to go see Lewis.)

 

_\- Move to: Supply Room -_

 

**_Supply Room_ **

 

_\- Examine: Furnace Door -_

 

Riley: (Hope you found something good Lewis…)

 

**_Air Vents_ **

 

Riley: Alright, now it should be this turn and…

Lewis: …

Riley: Ah! H-Hey, Lewis. Lewis!

Lewis: GH! ..Oh, I thought you might not have been coming by today.

Riley: S-Sorry, got held up by Issac on my way here.

Lewis: ! He didn’t see you come up here, did he!?

Riley: No, no! Like I said, you’re secret’s safe with me.

Lewis: Okay…...So, any luck on finding out what we need to do to escape?

Riley: No unfortunately. What about you?

Lewis: If I did, why would I have asked if you found anything?

Riley: I was hoping you were trying to surprise me with it…

Lewis: …

Riley: But, like you said before, it’s a slow process, we’ll get there eventually.

Lewis: ...Yeah.

Riley: (I can tell how you really feel. Don’t lose hope Lewis, we’ll do this.)

Lewis: ...But, I guess there’s one thing.

Riley: Huh?

Lewis: It’s not a way out but, I thought you might like to see it.

Riley: What is it?

Lewis: It’d be better if I show you, follow me.

Riley: Oh, um.. Okay.

……

Lewis: ..Here we are.

Riley: (It’s a hatch…)

Lewis: C’mon.

Riley: Alright, alright. (It can’t be an exit, he would’ve flat out told me otherwise. So, what is it?)

 

_\- Examine: Hatch -_

 

Riley: So it just twists and…

*KCHNK*

Riley: There…

…

Riley: !!

Riley: What...Where is this?

Lewis: We’re outside… well, sort of. There’s still the glass barrier like at the stadium, but, we’re technically outside Pokken Tower.

Riley: ...Is..Is this it?

Lewis: Hmm?

Riley: This is our way out! We just need to break the glass and-

Lewis: No can do.

Riley: Huh?

Lewis: Don’t you remember the rules? We can’t attempt to break out, our we’ll be ‘punished’ on the spot.

Riley: Oh… right.

Lewis: Besides, even if that rule didn’t exist, we wouldn’t get anywhere. I checked it earlier, the glass feels reinforced.

Riley: (So we couldn’t break it even if we had the chance to try…)

Lewis: ...Sorry if this was disappointing. I thought maybe-

Riley: No, it’s alright.

Lewis: Huh?

Riley: At least in here. I can see the outside again…..I..don’t feel trapped in here.

Lewis: Yeah… that’s what I was thinking.

Riley: ...Thanks for showing me this… You’re a good friend, you know that?

Lewis: ?..F-Friend?

Riley: Well, yeah, after these past couple of days, I feel like we are… Don’t you?

Lewis: Oh um… I… I mean yeah I…. I’m just not…

Riley: What?

Lewis: I-It’s not important. You should probably go now, before anyone figures out that you’re here.

Riley: Oh, yeah, your right. Well, see you tomorrow then I guess.

Lewis: Yeah, see you Riley…

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: (That was weird… Lewis got all flustered when I said we were friends. What’s up with that?...He isn’t, just pretending to be nice, is he? No, no, that’s stupid. If that were it, then what was with that act he put on when we first met… unless, that wasn’t an act?.. No, no, no, stop thinking like that Riley! Lewis is a good guy… He’s a friend…. Yeah…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Toki created by: Briofthemoon


	8. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

……

_*Knock Knock*_

Riley: Ngh...wha?... Hello?

…

Riley: (Is someone at my door?) Hello?

 

_\- Examine: Door -_

 

Riley: Hello? Someone there?

…

Riley: (..Huh. Could've sworn I heard a knock.)

_*Creak*_

Riley: Hello? … Ah!

Apollo: !

Riley: Apollo!

Apollo: R-Riley! I was just a… o-on my way back to my room see ya!

Riley: Wait a minute!

Apollo: …..Y-Yeah?

Riley: Was that.. You at my door a second ago?

Apollo: ...N-No.

Riley: …..?

Apollo: ...Okay yes.

Riley: (If it was that easy to break him, I dare not ever have him keep a secret for me.) So is something up?

Apollo: N-Not really...I...I was just gonna say hi.

Riley: ...That’s it?

Apollo: ...Okay, okay! Fine, you were right, I got lonely being in my room this whole time, alright!?

Riley: Woah, okay, calm down.

Apollo: ..S-Sorry..

Riley: So, that’s why you wanted to see me then?

Apollo: Yeah…but..

Riley: What?

Apollo: I-I really should be going now.

Riley: Wait why?

Apollo: I-I said I’d be fine on my own… and now here I am going against that.

Riley: But, no one’s forcing you to stay in there you know..

Apollo: …

Riley: And I’ve been bad on my word too. I said I would check in on you every once in a while, and the first time I’ve seen you since is you coming to me.

Apollo: You probably had more important things to deal with..

Riley: More important than making sure a friend is okay?

Apollo: …

Riley: Maybe we should just make this easier for both of us.

Apollo: How?

Riley: By getting you out of hiding ya hermit.

Apollo: What!? B-But, what about Cortex and-

Riley: Have they shown up at all in the past couple days?

Apollo: ...A-Actually… no, they haven’t..

Riley: Then come on, let’s try it!

Apollo: What, you mean meeting up with the others?

Riley: Yeah!

Apollo: ...I don’t know. After what I was told, it seems like some of them are afraid of me now.

Riley: Which is exactly why we should do this! You didn’t choose to be like this, and, you yourself wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Apollo: …

Riley: So let’s show everyone that you aren’t the bad guy. Alright?

Apollo: ……...I ...don’t really like the idea of this…

Riley: …

Apollo: …...b-but I’ll try it.

Riley: ..There’s that bravery we were talkin’ about. Well, no time like the present, let’s get going...wait.

Apollo: What?

Riley: ...is anyone else even awake right now?

Apollo: Oh. Jeez, don’t worry me like that.

Riley: Well it's not like we can do this without anyone else around. Who’re we gonna convince, the air?

Apollo: Well, um, actually, I did see some of the others walk toward the stadium.

Riley: !! To the stadium!

Apollo: Eheh, well your mood turns easily.

_\- Move to: Stadium -_

_**Stadium** _

 

Apollo: !!

Riley: O-Oh-!

Ken: ?

Kuchiko: ?

Claire: ?

Issac: Well you two just made my job easier.

Riley: (Everyone’s here? Well, this works for me and Apollo but, why is everyone here?)

Hanako: Ack! What is the possessed one doing here? I thought thou was living a life of exile from since then onward.

Apollo: Uh, w-well..

Luckas: D-Does this mean Cortex might appear again?

Sam: …

Tricky: Well the odds definitely have gone up ten fold, that’s for sure!

Issac: ...Why did I invite you again?

Wilson: What’ll happen if they do though?

Riley: Nothing! Cuz they won’t!

Wilson: !!

Riley: ..S-Sorry for yelling but, you shouldn’t have to worry about that when Apollo is here.

Kuchiko: ...Apollo is the one wearing the device that allows Cortex to interact with us. Therefore some fear is warranted by his presence alone.

Riley: Oh come on, even so, don’t you think they would’ve done something by now?

Mia: What are you talking about?

Riley: I mean, everyone’s here right? If Cortex was going to show up ever now’s the time, right?

John: ...That logic is sound. And yet, it appears that Apollo is still with us.

Apollo: …

Riley: See? He’s not gonna be a harbinger or anything by being around us.

Claire: I guess…

Nico: Y-Yeah! I never liked the idea of shunning a fellow companion. Now’s the time for us to work together!

Wilson: ? Y-Yeah!... What he said!

Apollo: !! R-Really?

Toki: ...Meh, whatever.

Ken: If anything does happen, I’m here to sort it out anyway.

Tricky: And if Cortex does show up, boy how silly will we look!

Issac: ...Seriously why did I invite you?

Apollo: …

Riley: (Hey, that went about as well as it could have! I thought I was going to have to strongarm more of them about this, but everyone seems pretty over the whole ‘Cortex’ thing by this point. Then again, they haven’t made contact with us for a couple days now. Do they just plan on watching over us now?...Then what was the point of making Apollo-)

Issac: Riley!

Riley: Wha-!

Issac: Is everything okay? You looked troubled.

Riley: N-No, just thinking about something… Actually, I was just about to ask, you mentioned something about inviting, so, was everyone being here-

Issac: Aha, you catch on quick. Yes, I wanted to bring everyone in or midst here.

Apollo: So, that’s what you meant by us making your job easier?

Issac: That’s right, you two were the last one’s on the list.

Riley: (Probably because we’d be the easiest to convince.)

Issac: (It’s like you can read my mind.)

Riley: (!!) Ehe..

Apollo: ?

Claire: ...So what’re we doing here anyway?

Mia: Shouldn’t we be trying to solve what our hidden goal is so we can get out of here?

Issac: True, but I also realize it would be wise to do things so as we don’t step on each other’s toes, if you take my meaning.

Ko: You mean to say that we do not unwittingly investigate the same points as each other?

Issac: Precisely, so I think it best that at least once a day, we all gather here at the stadium to share anything of interest we may have found.

John: I see. A reasonable idea. I say we continue with it.

Kuchiko: ...I see no problems with it either…

Toki: Tch..fine, why not.

Issac: Good! Well, no time like the present then. Anyone care to start us off?

…

Riley: ...

Sam: …

Hanako: …

Issac: …...Anyone?

Nico: …

Luckas: …

Wilson: ...Uh.. I found a role of bandages.

Issac: …...Not as insightful as I had hoped.

Mia: Well, what did you expect?

Issac: Excuse me?

Mia: From the sound of it, no one has made any meaningful progress.

John: Unfortunately that seems to be the truth. I had scoured nearly every book in that study, and nothing came of it.

Hanako: Then it appears we continue to be in a purgatorial loop as always.

Issac: Come on, nothing? Not even you Riley?

Riley: Huh? Oh um…

Issac: …

Riley: N-No. Sorry…

Issac: I see…

Ken: So, that’s it then? Seriously?

Ko: It appears to be that way.

Toki: Oh great, all this did was just reassure us that we’re getting nowhere.

Nico: Auch! You don’t need to be so negative about it!

Issac: ..I’d hate to end it on a low note like that, but, it seems we’ll just have to hope today’s investigations bring about something noteworthy tomorrow.

Riley: Y-Yeah! I’m sure we’ll be onto something by then!

Issac: I’d, like to remain hopeful too.

Toki: Well in that case, I’m out of here.

Claire: Why are you always in such a rush to leave?

???: Actually, might we keep this going a bit longer?

Issac: Oh? So somebody does have something to share? Who said that?

Riley: ...A-Apollo?

Cortex: Close, but not quite.

Riley: !!

Issac: Wha-...I-It’s you.

Luckas: EEK!

Tricky: Dangit! I shoulda bet money on this when I had the chance!

Riley: (I-I didn’t even notice the switchover, h-how long have they been here!?)

Cortex: I do apologize for my lack of communications with you all. I have been busy with other matters as of late?

John: What other matters?

Cortex: That is of no concern for you, as it has nothing to do with our experiment.

Issac: ..So why have you shown up all of a sudden?

Cortex: Well I couldn’t help but notice everyone had gathered here, and I merely thought I should take advantage of that to inform everyone at once.

Kuchiko: ...Inform us… about what?

Cortex: That someone present here is keeping a rather troubling secret from all of you.

Riley: Wha-!?

Issac: ...Secret?

Tricky: Ooh! Ooh! What is it? What is it!?

Cortex: Hmhm, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I must say it isn’t something to be excited about.

Sam: …

Wilson: …

Mia: ...Well? Are you gonna say it or not?

Cortex: Very well. It is with regret that I must inform you that someone here.. Is a member of the Hatcheteer’s Guild.

Riley: Wha..

John: The….Hatcheteer’s Guild?

Luckas: Ah!

Toki: W-Wait, what!?

Hanako: Cockamamee! This must be a lie the spectre conjured up!

Cortex: Oh, no no no, I wouldn’t dare lie about something as grave as this.

Mia: And how do we not know that you’re just lying about that too?

Tricky: Uh, heyo, actually, they’re right.

Mia: Wha-?

Issac: ...Right, Tricky was the one who helped orchestrate this. So they’d know whether or not Cortex is lying.

Mia: Hardly. They could simply be covering for each other.

Issac: And what would Tricky have to gain from that when they’ve been usurped from their position of power in this?

Mia: …

Tricky: He’s gotcha there, super sleuth.

Nico: So then, a Hatcheteer is here then?

Tricky: Bingo!

Cortex: Well then, I believe I will leave you all with that.

Kuchiko: Wait…

Cortex: ?

Kuchiko: ...What was the point of this? If anything, it will only encourage more hostility amidst our group.

Riley: (Wait it could do _what_!?)

Cortex: Hmhm, perhaps that was my intent? You’ll just have to come up with your own interpretation I’m afraid.

Riley: …

Cortex: Now enjoy the rest of your day.

_*CLCK*_

Cortex: ……

..

Apollo: ….? …..!! Wh-What just-!?

Riley: A-Apollo?

Apollo: ….D-Did they just-

Issac: Yes. Cortex came back.

Apollo: ..N-No… I… I knew it, I should’ve just…

Riley: Apollo, it’s alright, nothing happened okay?

Claire: Maybe he should’ve just stayed in his room. Maybe that was keeping Cortex away.

Nico: D-Don’t say that!

John: It was a pointless effort on Apollo’s part to begin with anyway.

Apollo: Wh-Wha..?

John: Cortex takes complete control over Apollo’s body when the collar is activated. That includes physical movement as well.

Nico: So, even if Apollo stayed alone, Cortex could just come to us.

John: So let’s not even start with this pointless line of hypotheticals, alright?

Claire: …

Riley: (...Thank goodness. It looks like we were wrong to think everyone would be afraid of Apollo. Or, at least some of them our on our side.)

John: More importantly, we should discuss more about what Cortex told us.

Apollo: ….What, did they say?

Ken: How do you not know?? They’re talking through you, aren’t they?

Apollo: ..E-Everytime this has happened, it feels.. Like I’m asleep, so no, I don’t hear what Cortex says.

Toki: Talk about a pain.

Issac: Anyway, Cortex mentioned something about Someone here being from a specific guild. The Hatcheteers was it?

Apollo: !! Th-The what!?

Riley: (Even Apollo got a reaction from that..) So, um, what even is the Hatcheteer’s Guild?

Hanako: Wh-What!? Is it even possible for someone to not know of the infamous Hatcheteers!?

John: Actually, Riley isn’t the only one. I too am in the dark about this supposed Guild. And we don’t seem to be the only ones either.

Issac: ...You notice these things rather quickly.

Wilson: Whoever they are, they don’t sound nice.

Nico: That’s because they aren’t little one…

Apollo: ...The Hatcheteers are the most ruthless and feared guild there is.

John: Is that so…

Riley: But, if that’s true then, how come some of us have never heard of them?

Apollo: You’re from Fort IceTop, right? You’re probably based so out of the way that you wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with them.

Issac: Then the same would apply to the rest of us?

Apollo: I’d imagine.

Riley: ...So, what makes them so fearful?

Apollo: ..They’re like a vigilante guild, who aren’t anywhere near morally sound based on how they carry out missions. They don’t care how the job is done, just as long as it’s done. They’ll even put civilian lives at risk if it means the mission will be over faster.

Wilson: !! Th-That’s horrible!

Apollo: You don’t know the half of it..

Riley: Okay, that’s definitely more concerning than I thought it would be, but… do we still have to worry?

Ko: How do you figure that?

Riley: Well, even if there’s a Hatcheteer member here, they’re still in the same situation as us. They’ll have to work alongside us in order to get out so why does it matter?

Apollo: Didn’t you hear me earlier? The Hatcheteers will do anything to get what they want...and that even means…..

John: Means what?

Apollo: ...Killing anyone that gets in their way.

Riley: !!

Issac: ...And now the concern everyone has makes sense. Because the only known way for us to be allowed to leave is if…

Wilson: ……...

Kuchiko: ...Apollo.

Apollo: ?

Kuchiko: Not many know about that last bit. How did you come across such information? Is it possible… that you are the Hatcheteer member?

Apollo: Wh-What!? No, that’s crazy!

John: It is a valid point from what we can tell however.

Apollo: ..No, I’m not a member.. But, I was an assistant to them for a short time. So I saw first hand how they run things.

Toki: Eesh, that’s uh…. That sounds bad.

Apollo: That doesn’t even begin to describe it, I didn’t even want to help, I was strong-armed into it. I left the first chance I could.

Riley: Oh…

Issac: ..That being said, maybe this can prove to be of use?

Luckas: Huh? How?

Issac: If you were there Apollo, you would know who some of the members are. Perhaps you would recognize if any of us are a Hatcheteer?

Apollo: ..Not really, I don’t remember a whole lot from then.

Claire: I wouldn’t want to remember..

Apollo: And besides, the members rotate in and out so often that probably none of the ones there at the time are still a part of it.

Issac: I...I see.

Ken: …

Sam: …

Nico: …

Riley: …(This is bad, really bad. There’s someone here, that will do anything to accomplish their goal. And they aren’t above killing either, one of the supposed ways to escape here… then, does that mean.. Has someone been… this whole time, they’ve been planning on…… No, no that can’t be right… but..)

Tricky: Well, the mood here has certainly gotten sour. Which I don’t mind cuz that’s my favorite kind of poffin so-

Toki: CAN IT!

Tricky: Okay.

Issac: All the same. It may be best if we disbursed for the day.

John: That.. seems wise for now.

Issac: But, nobody try to drift too far from the rest alright? For everyone’s peace of mind at the moment...

Tricky: Oooh, that bit of info got you all nervous, didn’t it?

Ken: Weren’t you told to can it already!?

 

…

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: …… (...Now what… if we weren’t on edge enough already, that certainly tipped it over…)

*Sigh*.. What do we do now…… I’m sure no one is in the mood to work with each other so... ..wait a minut- Oh duh! If everyone’s mood is down, then, I’ll try and bring it back up! Why didn’t I think of that before, that’s all I’ve wanted to do from the start. As long as everyone is happy, that’s all I care about…. Right, let’s do this!

 

==[ FREE TIME START! ]==

 

_\- Move to: Lounge -_

_**Lounge** _

_(Others Present: Hanako, Sam, Ko, Luckas)_

_\- Talk to: Ko -_

 

 

Ko: ...Ms. Riley? Is there something you needed?

Riley: Oh um, actually, I was wondering.. We never did get to have that chess game we promised.

Ko: O-Oh! You… wanted to play now?

Riley: Sure, why not?

Ko: Ah.. Alright then, very well! Come then, you said you never played before, correct?

Riley: Well, I’ve watched others play, but I’ve never actually played it myself.

Ko: Then may I assume you know how all the pieces move around the board?

Riley: Uh, I think so….. Um… this is the one that can hop over other pieces, right?

Ko: Yes, the knight moves forward two and sideways one, passing by any pieces that would be in the way of the endpoint.

Riley: A-Alright, then, I should be fine then.

Ko: Very well. How about you have the first move then?

Riley: Oh, um, o-okay… um, how about this?

Ko: Hm. Pawn D2 to D3. A simple starting move.

Riley: Well, you can really only ever open with the pawn or knight, right? And the pawn can only move one space forward-

Ko: Ah, that’s where you would be wrong. Did you know that every pawn can move forward two spaces on their first move instead of just one?

Riley: Wait seriously?

Ko: Yes. To prove my point, I will move Pawn G7 to G5.

Riley: Oh! Okay then. Well in that case, I’ll do it too!

Ko: G2 to G5? You… You do realize that now neither pawn can move forward right? D7 to D6.

Riley: Yeah, that’s all part of the plan. Cuz once I do this, your pawn will be gone on my next turn.

Ko: I see. F2 to F5. A simple strategy, but I see the logic in it.

Riley: Hehe, not too bad for a new player, huh?

Ko: In a way. However, you show your novice level by focusing on what is directly ahead instead of the entire picture. Bishop C8 takes Pawn G5.

Riley: Wh-What!? (How did he do that!?) B-But, I-

Ko: I told you I would teach you the ways of Chess, yes? My apologies if I come across as a rough teacher, but this shows perfectly what happens when you ignore the most important ideal: nothing is unimportant at anytime.

Riley: Nothing?

Ko: I have been calling out each move as they happen since the start. I knew exactly what you were doing the moment you made your second move. Everyone does that the first time they learn the opening ability of the pawn. And if you had paid attention to when I moved a pawn to D6, you would have realized that the pawn you just moved was in the direct path of my bishop.

Riley: Oh… I, didn’t even realize..

Ko: It is quite alright. This is your first game, is it not? I would not expect you to know everything right out of the gate. This is the time to make mistakes and learn from them.

Riley: R-Right.

Ko: Now, I do believe it is your move. And remember, this game is not played on a narrow road.

…

Riley: Well, that was a disaster.

Ko: Nonsense. For your first game, you did reasonably well.

Riley: But I only took like, three pieces.

Ko: Yet one of those pieces was my Queen. You recognized it as a threat and rid me of it the moment you could. That is a fairly decent move that hindered my movement early on.

Riley: Y-Yeah, but..

Ko: I say that in a few more games, you may be able to give me a run for my money.

Riley: S-Sure, but, maybe we should pick up on this later.

Ko: ..I agree, we do not have all the time in the world to simply be playing games. All the same, I look forward to the next time we play.

Riley, Yeah, totally! (Ko is a lot smarter than most would think he’d be. Most would probably think he’s more deceitful or cunning because of his elite talent, but he’s a lot more of an intellectual than anything. Or, maybe he’s just good at chess and that’s as far as it goes?)

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: ...Hey, that worked out pretty well! If I keep this up, maybe I can keep everyone’s spirits up so we don’t…...I’m not gonna finish that thought. Moving on.

 

_\- Move to: Study -_

_**Study** _

_(Others Present: Kuchiko, John)_

_\- Talk to: Kuchiko -_

 

Kuchiko: ……

Riley: Hey, Kuchiko.

Kuchiko: !! Yes?

Riley: Oh, um, didn’t mean to startle you.

Kuchiko: I’ll… be fine… We should be more concerned about-

*Grrr..*

Riley: !

Kuchiko: *Sigh* There there Emi. It’s only Riley. Riley is not a threat…..

Riley: (There he goes again, talking to…) Um, Kuchiko?

Kuchiko: ?

Riley: I’ve been wondering… About, Emi..

Kuchiko: What about her?

Riley: Not to sound mean but, isn’t Emi just-

Kuchiko: …

Riley: Ah! That sounded really bad, I’m sorry!

Kuchiko: ...Emi and I are one and the same. Yet different at the same time.

Riley: Huh?

Kuchiko: We are bound to each other until the end of time, and thus will live the same life. So in a way, we can be considered the same being.

Riley: Oh. (Not exactly what I was getting at but, if it means I don’t look like a jerk, I’ll let it be.)

Kuchiko: ...You still seem unsatisfied.

Riley: ! (Ah crud.) Oh it's just.. Is Emi shy or something? She always seems to be set off fairly easily.

Kuchiko: ...Emi is… not like me.

Riley: (Yeah I clued in on that.)

Kuchiko: I admit she is, more simple minded than you and I. In a sense I treat her more as how a human may treat a pet.

Riley: I see… (Hence the primal growling we keep hearing.)

Kuchiko: Regardless… she is my sister, and will care for her as much as needed.

Riley: I never questioned that. You’re always ready to comfort.. Her, at a moment’s notice.

Kuchiko: Why wouldn’t I be? …...She is always here for me, so I will always be here for her.

Riley: (It’s not like either of you had a say in the matter.)

*Grrrr*

Kuchiko: Now now, Emi..

Riley: Um.. maybe I should give you two some time alone.

Kuchiko: That may be wise. Emi only responds to me when she is agitated…

Riley: ...Alright then, bye. (...Well, that felt like it went nowhere. But, in a way Kuchiko showed a side to him that I wasn’t even sure they had. A caring side. It looks like it only really applies to Emi but, it’s there.)

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: Okay, so far so good. Let’s keep the positivity train rolling as long as I can. Who should I talk to next then?

 

_\- Move to: Lounge -_

_**Lounge** _

_(Others Present: Hanako, Sam, Ko, Luckas)_

_\- Talk to: Hanako -_

 

Hanako: Who goes the-! Oh. It’s you. Here to pull a bait and switch on thyself once more?

Riley: Um, sorry? (And Hi to you too.)

Hanako: Don’t think it’s been forgotten that, in the midst of the story of my origin, you and your partner waltz away as if I was merely a whistle in the wind!

Riley: Oh, right, that. Actually, that’s what I came to you about.

Hanako: Hmm?

Riley: Apollo dragged me out of here while you were telling us. But, I actually did want to hear it. (Mostly so I can decide if her claim is legit or not.)

Hanako:......Ahahahahaha!! I see, I see, very well then, without anymore interruption, I shall now continue where we once were!

Riley: (Apologies to anyone else who’s in here right now.)

Hanako: Twas a few years back on a moonlit night. Being a child in their rebellious phase, I had wandered away from home seeking adventure. My travels took me towards a Kecleon Mart, and this be where the fated encounter occurred.

Riley: You mean, Mew?

Hanako: The very same! Not a word was said as I stared in wonder at the mythical being, only to vanish in the blink of an eye moments after we crossed paths!

Riley: I see…

Hanako: Fantastical, is it not?

Riley: (A little more than you’d think.) But, why would Mew be at a Kecleon Mart of all places?

Hanako: Who knows? Tis that question that would carry me on to where I stand today.

Riley: Huh? What do you mean?

Hanako: Why was Mew there that fateful night? Is it possible that any other beings of legend appear there? Twas these questions that sparked thy’s interest in that of Mythology.

Riley: Oh, now I get it. That’s why you became a Mythologist then.

Hanako: Precisely! Not only to understand their actions, but prove the existence of these beings to the rest of the world!

Riley: I see. (With that amount of passion in her voice, it’s almost impossible not to believe her story.)

Hanako: I do wonder if we’ll ever see each other again.

Riley: Maybe they’ll pop up behind that store again.

Hanako: Who knows, beings of legend tend to be fickle according to my research.

Riley: Really?

Hanako: Oh yes. They could show up anywhere really. Maybe even… Ah! Look behind you!!

Riley: What!? Where!?

Hanako: Ah-HAAAhahaha!!

Riley: Wha-.. What was that for!?

Hanako: Consider that revenge for when you walked out on my story last time.

Riley: (But that wasn’t my choice!!)

Hanako: Ahahaha!!

Riley: (...Well Hanako is certainly a lively individual. I can definitely respect the passion she has for her studies but, not so sure about her demeanor. Oh well, at least I seem to be on her good side now… I think.)

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: Well, that went about as well as it could have… Okay, still have some time. Who else should I spend time with?

 

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

_**Boarding Hall** _

_\- Examine: Apollo’s Door -_

_* Knock Knock*_

Riley: Hey Apollo, you in there?

_*Creak*_

Apollo: Riley?

Riley: Everything alright?

Apollo: ..

Riley: You know what, don’t answer that...

Apollo: …

Riley: Did you just, want some time alone again? I understand..

Apollo: …Actually.. I don’t mind you staying around for a while.

Riley: O-Oh! A-Alright!

 

_**Apollo’s Room** _

 

Riley: (Huh. Not a whole lot different from my room actually.)

Apollo: …

Riley: (Apollo… he’s probably feeling the worst out of everyone right now. How would I go about cheering him up though?) ...So um. What’s it like being the Elite Assistant?

Apollo: ..Huh?

Riley: I was just wondering, you know, since you said you’ve travelled to different guilds, you’ve probably seen a lot of cool stuff.

Apollo: Oh… yeah… It’s not all that fun constantly travelling around everywhere. But they places I’ve gone too, some of them were definitely memorable.

Riley: Yeah?

Apollo: Yeah… Like, this one guild that was based underground.

Riley: Wait, underground?

Apollo: It was a delivery service guild called the Hidden Flyers. They’ve dug tunnels that branch out for miles on end, delivering supplies and food rations to towns and other guilds.

Riley: Woah, that sounds awesome!

Apollo: It really was. But more than that, working in the underground is actually kind of calming.

Riley: Really? (I’d be afraid of the ceiling coming down on me at any moment.)

Apollo: Yeah, since it’s underground, most of the noise pollution from cities is completely absent, so it’s nothing but the ambience of the tunnels. I mean, of course there’s noise from everyone traveling back and forth but, it’s a lot more peaceful than the traveling I was use to.

Riley: That’s cool. (Seems like Apollo i more appreciative of the peace and quiet rather than the hustle and bustle of big cities. Not that I entirely blame him, it can be overwhelming at times, even for me.)

Apollo: ...Hey, Riley, thanks for stopping by. It was nice to have a normal conversation again after everything that’s happened.

Riley: Not a problem. And don’t be afraid to come talk to me if you need to. I’ll be here for you.

Apollo: R-Right.. Thank you.

Riley: (Looks like this was exactly what Apollo needed. More than anyone else, he needed a moment to just not think about what has happened. I’m glad I was able to help him.)

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: ..Well, seems as though the others are calling it a day. And what a day it’s been too… (But not for me yet. There’s still one more thing I have to do.)

 

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

 

Riley: …… (Okay. Looks like everyone’s in their rooms now. Time to go pay Lewis a visit.)

 

_\- Move to: Supply Room -_

_**Supply Room** _

_\- Examine: Furnace Door -_

 

Riley: (Alright, up and in.)

_**Air Vents** _

 

Riley: … Hey Lewis… Lewis?

Lewis: ...Riley? There you are!

Riley: Hey Lewis, you certainly seem excited.

Lewis: Eheh, well, let’s just say my hard work may have just paid off.

Riley: Did you find something?

Lewis: Yeah, follow me.

…

Lewis: It’s down this way.

Riley: Okay… !

Lewis: Told you I found something.

Riley: What… What is it?

Lewis: It’s one of those old computers humans use to have.

Riley: Oh, wow, I’ve never actually seen one before. So, what does it do?

Lewis: A lot of things really. I don’t know a whole lot about it, but it’s mainly used for cataloging information from what I can tell. I think it has other functions too. At least, I think that what these symbols are for. They’re all labeled so they have to do something.

Riley: Hmm… ‘Computer’, ‘E-Mail’, ‘Media Player’, ‘Movie Editor’, Hey, maybe Luckas knows what that one’s about.

Lewis: Riley, we’ve been over this.

Riley: I know, I know, no one can know but us…. But anyway, this is all neat and everything but, how will this help us?

Lewis: Well, I can’t say for certain but, I’m thinking that looking through the files stored on here, may give us some information on who is holding us captive here, or maybe even a clue to escape ourselves.

Riley: Seriously!?

Lewis: Maybe. I don’t really know since I haven’t done anything with it yet.

Riley: Huh? But why not?

Lewis: ...I… wanted to show you first is all..

Riley: ?

Lewis: I mean… you’ve been really patient with me and I…. I thought this might have been a cool surprise for us to see together.

Riley: O-Oh I…. that’s uh….eheh.. That was cool of you.

Lewis: Eheh…. We should probably start looking through these now

Riley: Right.

Lewis: Okay, let’s see, what does this do…

Riley: (Patient… what did he mean by that? Like, about his personal life he’s been quiet about?....! Riley, don’t you dare let your brain go there…...but, maybe he…) ...hey, Lewis?

Lewis: Yeah?

Riley: About the thing with the Hatcheteers-

Lewis: !!! The what!?

Riley: Woah! Take it down a peg.

Lewis: ..Wh-What do they have to do with this?

Riley: Um… weren’t you there at the stadium this morning?

Lewis: N-No I was still searching the vents. Wh-What happened that brought the Hatcheteers up?

Riley: Issac set up a meeting to talk about our escape progress. Then Cortex showed up and dropped the info that someone here is a member of it.

Lewis: O-Oh… I see…

Riley: ...So what do you know about them?

Lewis: ..Only that you should avoid them if you value your life.

Riley: ...So uh, you reacted kinda quickly to that.

Lewis: Well you can’t just throw that on someone!

Riley: Sorry I thought you were there!

Lewis: ...S-Sorry, I’m… I don’t know, I’ve been jumpy all day today.

Riley: It’s alright… so, any luck yet?

Lewis: No, nothing special at the moment… This is actually really boring. So much for letting you enjoy the surprise.

Riley: It was the thought that counted.

Lewis: Sure… This is probably gonna be a while. I can let you know if I find something tomorrow, kay?

Riley: Alright. See you tomorrow then. Good luck Lewis.

Lewis: Thanks. You too.

 

_**Supply Room** _

 

Riley: Well that certainly ended up not as planned. Oh well, it was a nice thing he tried to do.

Issac: A nice thing ‘who’ tried to do?

Riley: !!!

Issac: Is there uh, something you wanna tell me?

Riley: Issac! I was just uh… I felt a draft in my room so I uh…

Issac: …

Riley: … Okay, you got me, the key was to the furnace door.

Issac: So I figured. The part that I don’t understand is why you were up inside there.

Riley: …

Issac: Does this have something to do with that ‘who’ you were muttering about?

Riley: ...I… uh…

Issac: Riley…

Riley: I-I-I… I promised not to tell.

Issac: Riley, you should be aware that after what Cortex told us this morning that keeping secrets like this isn’t going to help anyone. Especially not yourself.

Riley: …

Issac: …...So you won’t tell me?

Riley: …...N-No.

Issac: *Sigh* Very well. That’s your choice, and I can’t decide it for you. Just be aware that until you do, I’m not sure I’ll be able to trust you.

Riley: I understand…

Issac: ..Now, I hope you don’t mind if I follow you back to your room.

Riley: Okay okay.

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Issac: And I’ll be taking that key as well.

Riley: Wha- Why!?

Issac: I won’t lock the door or anything. But on the off chance I find out that you’re harboring something dangerous in there. I want to be sure anyone can get to it should the need arise.

Riley: ...Okay.

Issac: ...Look. I don’t think you’re the type to do anything devious. But at this point, my brain is telling me not to take any chances.

Riley: …

Issac: I won’t tell anyone about what happened tonight, okay? No sense in stirring the pot more than it already has. Just...Just be careful. Alright?

Riley: ...Okay…

Issac: Right. I’ll see you in the morning then.

_*Creak* *Chnk*_

Riley: …*Sigh*... (Lewis is gonna kill me...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaberational  
> Toki created by: Briofthemoon


	9. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

Riley: ….*Yawn*... Well, slept better than I thought I would…. Well, I guess first things first, the meeting at the stadium. (Assuming that we’re still holding it after what Cortex told us yesterday...or that Issac would even want me there now…) …*Sigh* Oh whatever, what’s the worst he’ll do, turn me away?

 

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

 

_**Boarding Hall** _

_(Others Present: Ken, Sam)_

 

Riley: Hm?

Ken: …

Sam: …

Riley: (Oh, what are they doing out here? Maybe… did the meeting actually get cancelled?)

 

_\- Talk to: Ken -_

 

Ken: Oh, Riley. What’s up?

Riley: Hey, did, Issac cancel the morning meetings or something?

Ken: Nah, he’s still doin’ it.

Riley: Oh, but, then why aren’t you and Sam..

Ken: I’m just not going.

Riley: Huh? Why not?

Ken: Cuz I didn’t find anything, so what’s the point?

Riley: I… I guess but…

Ken: Besides, It’s not like I’m the only one.

Sam: …...

Ken: See? Not like that kid’s doing anything. And we aren’t the only ones either.

Riley: ...Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when Issac hunts you down.

Ken: Let him. I’d like to see how we stack up.

Riley: (Is everything just a brawl to him or something?)

 

_\- Move to: Stadium -_

 

_**Stadium** _

_(Others Present: Issac, Apollo, John, Kuchiko, Nico, Wilson, Luckas, Ko, Toki)_

 

Apollo: !! Riley!

Riley: Oh, hey Apollo! (Good to see you showed up on your own this time.)

Issac: Well it’s about time you turned up. The others not showing up wasn’t all that surprising, but I expected you to be the first one here.

Riley: Oh, eheh, sorry. Daytime must start earlier than where I’m from.

Toki: Okay whatever, can we get this over with?

Ko: You know that you did not have to join, correct?

Toki: ...Yeah.

Riley: Oh yeah, about that. Issac, is it really okay that not everyone is here? They could miss something important after all.

Issac: I thought about it after… yesterday’s meeting, and decided it best to not make any pointless conflict, so, if you don’t have anything to report, or don’t want to listen in, attendance won’t be necessary.

John: Sounds fair enough.

Issac: Now then, would anyone care to start things off?

Toki: I’ll just be up front and say I didn’t find anything. I’m just here to listen.

Nico: The same can be said for us as well…

Wilson: Sorry…

Issac: No need to apologize, no one is expecting everyone to find something.

John: Anyhow, I’ve gone ahead and done a more thorough search of some of the books in the study. And lo and behold, I may have found something.

Apollo: Really?

Riley: What was it?

John: In one of them, there were a few pages in some sort of language, one that I’m unfortunately not privy to.

Toki: So it's a bust then…

John: Not entirely, because even though I may not, someone here said they may know it. So I’ve passed it along to our Elite Monpologist.

Kuchiko: ...It appears to be an ancient language, one that hasn’t been used in a long time.

Wilson: But, those books looked pretty new to me. Why is there one with a really old language like that in there?

Issac: It’s possible it’s meant to be a kind of secret message.

Nico: A secret message?

Ko: Ah, yes. It is actually common practice for those who can understand dead languages to pass along secret messages. Because very few individuals actually understand what is being said, the message is less likely to be compromised.

John: That is precisely why I believe this could be a potential clue.

Kuchiko: … There appears to be some correlations between this and currently used languages… I’m working on piecing together a rough translation.

Riley: (A secret message written in a dead language. I wonder what it could be…)

Kuchiko: ..It will take some time though, so please be patient with me.

John: Oh, I’m already aware of that.

Kuchiko: ?

John: You left the book in the lounge.

Kuchiko: !

John: How will you be able to create a translation without the source material?

Kuchiko: ...Emi needed tending to.

Toki: Oh just admit you forgot it, it’ll be easier on everyone.

Riley: (Kuchiko isn’t going to start using Emi as a crutch, is he?)

Luckas: Um, I’m working on something too actually. A-A possible clue I mean.

Riley: Huh?

Issac: Well, color me surprised.

Luckas: H-Hey, wh-what’s that supposed to mean…

Issac: !...

Riley: (Didn’t think that through, did you?)

Issac: (Like you have any right to think that.)

Nico: Ignore him Luckas, what was it you found?

Luckas: Um , well I went to the supply room yesterday and, I ended up finding this.

Riley: Huh. Neat…...What is it?

Luckas: I-It’s a camcorder. Y-You’ve never seen one before Riley?

Apollo: Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you weren’t tech-savvy.

Riley: Yeah, so what?

Luckas: It’s not like it’s her fault she doesn’t know. A-Anyway, it’s kind of like a camera, only instead of pictures, it captures video.

Issac: This is of course leaning on the basis that Riley knows what a camera is.

Riley: O-Of course I know what a camera is!

Ko: This is all well and good, but how exactly does this camcorder give us any sort of clues to how we get out of here?

Luckas: Well, kind of the same reason as John’s book. You see, the camcorder wasn’t empty, it had a media card inside of it as well.

Riley: …

Luckas: A chip that all of the video files are stored on.

Riley: (Thank you.)

Apollo: So, were there any videos on it?

Nico: Maybe another one of those secret messages?

Luckas: Well, that’s the thing. The camcorder doesn’t work…

Issac: Doesn’t...work?

Riley: What, is it broken or something?

Luckas: No, it doesn’t look damaged or anything. I think the battery must be out of a power is all. So, once I find a way to charge it back up, we’ll know for sure.

Toki: Can’t you just get Claire or Issac to zap some electricity into it.

Issac: Sending electricity into a battery without proper equipment is..

John: That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.

Toki: ..Whatever. It was just an idea.

Issac: With that out of the way, I actually have one more thing to share before we wrap things up.

Ko: One more thing? And what would that be?

Issac: You see, when we first arrived, I had helped Riley with a mystery, and uncovered a key rattling in the furnace.

Riley: ! (You wouldn’t..)

Apollo: Oh yeah, that key. Did you ever figure out what it was for?

Issac: Actually we did.

Riley: (No, no, Issac, you promised!)

Issac: As it turns out, the key was actually to the furnace door in the supply room.

Kuchiko: ...The furnace door. May I assume you went inside?

Wilson: Did you find anything?

Issac: ..Yes, I did have a look inside.

Riley: ……

Issac: …..And unfortunately there wasn’t anything of worth.

Riley: !

Issac: The air vents simply loop around the building. They don’t go anywhere.

Nico: Aw, I was hoping for some sort of secret passage escape.

Issac: Yes, yes, sorry to disappoint. But at least now that’s one location you don’t have to worry about.

John: ...I suppose.

Issac: Well, I believe that’s everything then. Back to work everyone!

Toki: Don’t start acting like my boss okay?

…

Riley: …(Everyone left but me and..)

Issac: … Your welcome.

Riley: Why didn’t you tell them?

Issac: What, did you want me to go back on my word?

Riley: N-No but… I’m just, kinda surprised you still trust me, after all that’s been going on.

Issac: Last night was more of a knee-jerk reaction, if anything.

Riley: So you-

Issac: Not completely.

Riley: Oh.

Issac: But, I’m willing to risk it.

Riley: ?

Issac: I’ve… been through some things in the past. I.. I had a hard time putting faith in others, and, it ended up with some less than satisfactory results.. But I had others to show me what a bit of trust can truly do.

Riley: Yeah?

Issac: And because of that, I can tell that you aren’t up to anything to harm anyone. The fact that you were the one that initiated this conversation and the way you asked, it shows me that I can trust you.

Riley: I see..

Issac: I’m still going to keep hold of this key I’ll have you know. But at least now, thanks to my little speech, you shouldn’t worry about anyone sneaking in there. And you have my word that I won’t either.

Riley: …...Thank you.

Issac: No problem at all. Besides, all this does is give me another mystery to solve.

Riley: And I know how much you love you’re mysteries.

Issac: Eheh….

Tricky: So does he love them in like a platonic way or is he-

Riley: GAAH!

Issac: How long have you been here!?

Tricky: Like, five seconds?

Issac: O-Oh…

Tricky: What, was there something you didn’t want me to know about?

Riley: !...

Issac: ...

Tricky: Cuz you forget, I was one of the brains of this whole operation. There are a lot of things that I already know.

Riley: …

Tricky: ...A lot of things…..But seriously how much does he-

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Issac: Gh!! What’s that noise!?

Sam: !!!! *Flail * *Flail* !!!!

Riley: Sam? What is it? Is something wrong?

Sam: !!! *Flail* *Flail* !!!

Tricky: ...As amusingly ironic as it is, I don’t speak Mime.

Sam: !.... *Flee*

Issac: Hey,  now where are you going!?

Riley: We’d better follow them.

Tricky: Capture the bee!!

 

_**Outer Hall - West** _

 

Issac: What’s going on-!

Riley: ! (Oh no, not again!)

Ken: Come on already, I know you have a fire in you!

Luckas: I-I already told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about!

Ken: You don’t have to know, you just let it happen. Now c’mon, I’ll let you have the first hit.

Luckas: Wh-Why only me!?

Issac: What is all this!?

Riley: Ken is challenging Luckas to a fight again.

Issac: Wait, again!? Why is he- Luckas is at a clear disadvantage! Why pick a fight with him!?

Riley: (That’s what I want to know.)

Tricky: … 30 PoKé says the big guy wins.

Riley: Wha- we’re not letting this happen!

Issac: To be fair, it’s a safe bet.

Riley: You aren’t helping!!

Ken: Huh? Oh hey, now we have spectators. Come on, show ‘em you got what it takes.

Luckas: N-No! I can’t!!

Nico: Ai! What’s going on here!?

Wilson: Hey, leave him alone!!

Ken: Stay out of it! I know a fighting spirit when I see one, and this kid has one to rival me. I’ve gotta see it in action. So come on kid!

Luckas: Ah-A-Ah...A-Ah…

Riley: (Fierce fighting spirit? Luckas? Ken must be off his rocker or something.)

Wilson: Hey! You wanna fight? Th-Then fight me then!

Luckas: Eh!?

Nico: Wilson! What are you-!?

Ken: I told you to keep out runt.

Wilson: What? Don’t like it when you’re the one being challenged?

Nico: Wilson stop it!

Ken: …

Wilson: Come on, let’s go! I’ll bop you good!

Ken: ...Alright then.

Wilson: H-Huh?

Ken: What’s the matter? You said you’re gonna bop me? Well come on then…

Wilson: …

Nico: Both of you stop this at once!!

Sam: !!!!!!

Riley: Oh no, I-I can’t watch..!

Wilson: …….Okayokay I’m sorry! D-Don’t hurt me!!

Ken: ….Hmph. That’s what I thought.

Riley: Oh thank goodness..

Tricky: Lame

Ken: ….? Where’s the other kid?

Issac: Luckas ran off a moment ago.

Wilson: Yeah, cuz you scared him half to death, jerk!!

Ken: *Glare*

Wilson: !!!

Ken: What do you know? At least hiding his guts is better than faking it.

Wilson: …

Ken: Next time, know your place squirt….

Riley: Hey! Where do you think you’re…...Oh forget it.

Wilson: …...ngh…...ghaaaAAAAhaaaaa!!

Nico: W-Wilson! A-Are you hurt!?

Issac: Ken didn’t lay a finger on him.

Tricky: Unless his like, lightning fast or something.

Wilson: *hic* I-I’m sorry.. *hic* I-I…

???: Hey!

Riley: John!

John: What just happened!?

Apollo: W-We heard yelling, is everyone alright!?

Issac: Yes, no one’s been hurt.

Riley: Ken tried to fight Luckas again.

Apollo: What!? Again, seriously!?

John: Ludicrous! What would prompt him to do something so irrational!?

Issac: We’re not entirely sure. Something to do with, ‘fighting spirit’, or something.

John: What udder nonsense!! Physical confrontation is the last thing we need in a situation like this!

Apollo: But, where are they now?

Issac: Wilson challenged Ken, so Luckas took of when he was distracted… Speaking of which, Sam, go find Luckas and make sure he’s safe!

Sam: !!........

Apollo: Wait, Wilson challenged Ken? I-Is Wilson-!

Riley: Don’t worry, nobody ended up fighting.

Tricky: Yeah, Ken just scared the twerp into submission and took off when he lost interest. Wow, what a real creep, am I right guys? Maybe we should-

John: Don’t you dare start any more unnecessary conflict!

Wilson: *Hic* I-I should’ve just shut my mouth… I-I made things so much worse…

Nico: Wilson…

Wilson: I-I *Hic* I-I’m sorry..

Riley: Don’t be sorry Wilson, you have nothing to feel sorry for!

Nico: Yah! It’s that Ken who started all of this!

Wilson: B-But if I didn’t say anything-

Riley: Wilson.

Wilson: Huh?

Riley: What you did was something to be proud of. You saw someone pushing your friend around and stood up to him. Not a whole lot of folks would have done what you did.

Wilson: ...R-Really?

Riley: Yeah, you were really brave right then.

Wilson: ...B-But I, I didn’t fight him. I-I got scared…

Apollo: ...Y’know, being brave doesn’t mean not being afraid.

Wilson: ?

Apollo: It’s more of, if you’re willing to face that fear. Right?

Riley: (Couldn’t have put it better myself.)

Wilson: …*Sniff*...Y-Yeah.. I guess I did. Didn’t I?

Issac: I’d say so.

Nico: But don’t go making a habit out of this, alright? I think you scared everyone here today.

Wilson: Ehehe, alright…

John: ...

…

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: Talk about a turnaround. For a minute there I thought… oh boy. I’m not finishing a lot of thoughts lately. It’s okay though, no one got hurt and everyone seems happy… for the most part…. Maybe I should check up on some of them… just to be safe anyway.

 

==[ FREE TIME START! ]==

 

_\- Move to: Lounge -_

 

_**Lounge** _

_(Others Present: Hanako, Sam, Ko, Luckas)_

 

_\- Talk to: Luckas -_

 

Luckas: …...Huh? Oh, Riley, hello.

Riley: Hey Luckas, you um... you alright?

Luckas: Y-Yeah, I’m fine… I-If it’s about earlier, d-don’t worry. I-I’m fine now.

Riley: Alright…..So, what are you doing? You looked pretty into it.

Luckas: Oh, I’m uh… I’m writing. I-It helps calm my mind down..

Riley: Oh writing. Neato!.... Hey, you can actually write pretty well. I’m lucky if I can read my own name after writing it down.

Luckas: Oh, um, is that so…

Riley: Yeah, my writing’s terrible.. ...Y’know, you have a lot of skills that not a lot of ‘Mon have, you know that right? Writing, the movie and techy-stuff, it’s like you’ve actually-...oh..

Luckas: …

Riley: O-Oh no, I’m sorry! ….Y-You had a human trainer, didn’t you?

Luckas: …*Sigh* It always comes up eventually, doesn’t it…Yes, I did. H-He got sick so, he wouldn’t be able to take care of me when they moved him to the hospital. So he let me go..

Riley: I-I’m sorry. I-I know it’s not something you guys like to talk about so, we can just leave it at that.

Luckas: ...I’ve had time to get over it. It doesn’t matter if you wanted to know anything else.

Riley: ...Um, well, I am curious about one thing.. Was he the reason why you do this movie stuff?

Luckas: ...Yes… he was very interested in cinema and the work that went into it. He was always messing about with cameras and drawing storyboards and things like that. He… he wanted to make movies too you know.

Riley: Really?

Luckas: Yeah, he had lots of ideas that he’d always be writing down, he even tried to have me act in it.

Riley: That sounds fun!

Luckas: Eheh, it’s a little tricky when you can’t speak human. But, we found a way to pull it off… It’s a shame his work never went anywhere.

Riley: Huh?

Luckas: He became ill and bedridden, so he couldn’t work on his film anymore.

Riley: Oh…

Luckas: ..I’m not sure if he’s even still…

Riley: (Please don’t finish that. I don’t think either of our hearts could take it..)

Luckas: ...B-But, that was a long while ago… A-And it’s not like it’s all bad.

Riley: What do you mean?

Luckas: I-I’m not just writing random sentences… I’m.. rewriting his movie.

Riley: Wait, what?

Luckas: My trainer, he read a lot of his script out loud… a lot. To the point where I’ve been able to commit a lot of it to memory. A-And I never could get back home to find the original script so, I’m rewriting as much as I can remember.

Riley: ...So you can make the movie yourself I take it?

Luckas: Y-Yeah! Exactly! I-I don’t want my old master’s work to go unnoticed by the world so…

Riley: That’s why you became a movie editor?

Luckas: To bring my master’s passion project to life.

Riley: …

Luckas: ...Riley? Are you okay?

Riley: Y-Yeah, I-I’m fine… (I-It almost hurts how much he cares about this. Why can’t some of the others be like Luckas? Everything he does, it isn’t even for his own gain. He really is someone to look up to honestly, even if he isn’t aware of it.)

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: Well, the day is still young…. If it even is daylight out, no real way to know anymore I guess. ...Hmm. Now what?

 

_\- Move to: Stadium -_

 

_**Stadium** _

_(Others Present: Toki, Ken, Nico)_

 

_\- Talk to: Nico -_

 

Nico: Ah! Riley, what brings you here?

Riley: Hi Nico, just seeing if anyone needed help with something is all.

Nico: Well, there is no need to assist mir. I was searching the equipment storage earlier in hopes of finding a trapdoor or something, but, nien. Luck does not favor mir today.

Riley: Oh… At least you tried I guess.

Nico: Ja...So, what about you?

Riley: Huh? Me?

Nico: Ja you! What am I speaking my native tongue again?

Riley: N-No, but, what about me?

Nico: Well, it was apparent that you were going through a hard time after…

Riley: O-Oh…

Nico: I know you put on a brave face but, are you truly feeling alright?

Riley: ...Y-Yeah, I’ll be fine, honest.

Nico: …

Riley: W-We knew working at a guild that’s based somewhere that high up could have it’s risks so…

Nico: ...Now it’s clear to mir. Ja, I won’t ask anymore of it then.

Riley: Alright..

Nico: But if you do ever need to talk about anything, let mir know, ja?

Riley: O-Okay…. You know, it’s funny.

Nico: Auck? What is?

Riley: This’ll probably sound weird but, you like the most caring one here.

Nico: Ah..

Riley: I guess, I didn’t really expect that from the Elite Circus Performer. Especially after how we first met.

Nico: Auck, if we were back home, it would be a completely different story. It’s the love of mir’s life to fool around and make others smile with silly jokes! But… I know a serious situation when I see one. And now isn’t not the time for joking around.

Riley: Yeah, I guess so…

Nico: In the circus life, we too deal with safety risks and such. But there isn’t a soul there for you to help you look past the bad times. “The show must go on,” as they say… But that mentality does no good for anyone, let alone the performance.

Riley: Oh… Did, something happen or…

Nico: It was a long time ago, mir has had time to move on from it. All the same, it is infuriating to remember something like that happening, and only being asked if I could go on, rather than if I wanted to… So I wish to change that.

Riley: Change it?

Nico: It’s understandable t if the show has to continue, however, it’s mir’s wish to be there for those who get knocked down, but are too afraid to get back up. To help them persevere, and allow their show to truly go on!

Riley: I see. That’s really sweet.

Nico: Of course, if joking around can help in that way, then mir is as happy as can be.

Riley: (Wow, Nico is a lot more thoughtful than you’d think. He looks like he’d just be a goofball but, he has more heart to him than some of the others here, that’s for sure.)

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: Not as much help as I wanted to be, but, at least it wasn’t pointless. They seemed happy about it… Maybe I should go talk with someone else?

 

_\- Move to: Lounge -_

 

_**Lounge** _

_(Others Present: Hanako, Sam, Ko, Luckas)_

 

_\- Talk to: Sam -_

 

Sam: ……

Riley: Hey Sam.

Sam: …… *Wave*

Riley: Eheh. (Looks like they’re working on something else. Did they finish the map? I didn’t see it anywhere though.

Sam: …. *Push* *Scribble* *Scribble*

Riley: (Okay, guess we’re done with that now too. Now what are they writing?)

Sam: *Scribble* *Scribble* !..

Riley: Hmm?

“ Sorry, I was just finishing up something. How are you doing Riley? ”

Riley: Oh, um, fine I guess. What about you? I see you’re working on something else. Did you finish the map? I didn’t see it put up anywhere yet.

Sam: … *Scribble* *Scribble*

“ No. I unfortunately had to stop working on it. My apologies if you were looking forward to it. ”

Riley: Huh? What happened?

Sam: *Scribble* *Scribble*

“ There was an accident involving an ink bottle. The entire map was ruined. Kuchiko and I had planned on restarting the following day, but decided to cancel it after we were capt”

Sam: ……

Riley: ...Oh, I get it.

Sam: ……

Riley: ...So uh, I guess it’s your choice but, isn’t it hard to have to write down everything instead of just saying it?

Sam: … *Scribble* *Scribble*

“ It actually makes it easier for me. It helps my flow of work. ”

Riley: Really?

Sam: *Scribble* *Scribble* *Scribble*

“ My mind works in a very linear way. If I try to do two things at once, such as sketching in a notepad on my way to my room, I’ll find myself either bumping into things on my way there, or the sketch will look nothing like what I had envisioned.”

Riley: So you can’t multitask then, right?

Sam: …

Riley: N-Not saying that’s a bad thing! If anything it means your work must be really impressive! Like, that, what was that you working on a minute ago?

Sam: … *Scribble* *Scribble*

“ It’s a knitting pattern that I thought of. I didn’t want to lose the thought of it, so I wanted to sketch it so I could work on it at a later time. “

Riley: Oh, now I see. (This is really intricate. Would it even be possible to knit this?) So, why not work on it now?

Sam: *Scribble* *Scribble*

“ I didn’t have the supplies on hand. I was afraid I would lose the design in the midst of looking for materials to make it. “

Riley: Oh, that makes sense I guess.

Sam: *Scribble* *Scribble*

“ I had better work on this now before we have another ink bottle incident. Take care Riley.”

Riley: O-Okay, have fun Sam.

Sam: …

Riley: (Huh. I still don’t know what to think of Sam. Thanks to the whole, writing instead of talking thing, I have know idea how they’re feeling about everything exactly. At least I know how much of an efficient worker they are. That’s...something?)

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: It’s nice that everyone seems happy right now but… will it help us in the long run? Well I still have some time today, maybe I can still change that.

 

_\- Move to: Dining Area -_

 

_**Dining Area** _

_(Others Present: Issac)_

 

_\- Talk to: Issac -_

 

Issac: Riley, taking my advice I see.

Riley: Hey Issac, any luck with finding a way out of here?

Issac: *Sigh* Unfortunately not. I don’t have enough information to work with yet to formulate anything. I’m sure with time I’ll figure something out.

Riley: Oh alright…

Issac: …

Riley: ...So uh…

Issac: Was there something else you wanted to ask Riley?

Riley: ...Uh, not really…

Issac: *Sigh* Riley, if your plan to help is assisting others through conversation, you have to have something to talk about.

Riley: Y-Yeah, I guess I was just expecting you to-

Issac: And there’s the problem right there.

Riley: Huh?

Issac: Your plan won’t work if you rely on the other to hand off info to you. Remember that you’re the one initiating the conversation, so they’re expecting you to have something you want to talk about if you’re approaching them.

Riley: ...Yeah, you’re right.

Issac: So in future, here’s my advice to you. Before approaching anyone like this, have a topic of conversation in mind prior. It is entirely possible that they will have something they wish to share with you. But on the chance that they don’t, you need to have something at the ready. That is, if this is how you truly want to help everyone out.

Riley: Y-Yeah! It it!

Issac: Then always have a plan before you take action, that’s how I go about solving puzzles anyway.

Riley: I guess that makes sense.

Issac: Good…

Riley: …...Hey wait a minute, you just carried that whole conversation right there!

Issac: Hmhm, perhaps I did. Remember, always have a topic in mind.

Riley: !... You’re too smart for your own good, you know that?

Issac: Hmhm, don’t bite the hand that feeds you.

Riley: (As much of a smart-alec as he can be sometimes, he is right. I’d be pretty lost on what to do right now if it wasn’t for Issac’s help… But why does he always have to do it in some roundabout way?)

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: ...Well, I guess it’s time to check up on Lewis again. I hope he’s holding up well, he seemed a bit on edge after I told him about the Hatcheteer’s…...Hmm.. Should I even go though? Issac nearly found out, what if someone else does?......No, I promised I would and, Lewis says he likes me being there now so… what am I waiting for?

 

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

 

_**Boarding Hall** _

 

Riley: …… (Okay, no one around, so far so good.)

 

_\- Move to: Supply Room -_

 

_**Supply Room** _

 

Riley: (Alright, made it without a hitch this time.)

 

_\- Examine: Furnace Door -_

 

Riley: (Well, Issac was good on his word on leaving the door unlocked. But still, I hope no one else gets curious. I don’t know what Lewis would do if someone else found him.)

 

_**Air Vents** _

 

Riley: Okay, now to find Lewis…

…

Riley: … (Huh, haven’t seen him yet. Maybe he’s back at that computer thing?)

…

Riley:....! (There he is, like I thought.) Lewis…

Lewis: ……

Riley: ..Lewis? (Huh, must be focused hard on that.) H-Hey Lewis-

Lewis: !!!

Lewis: STAY BACK!

Riley: Woah! Lewis, it’s just me!

Lewis: !! O-Oh… Riley.. S-Sorry I…

Riley: It’s okay, you weren’t focused on me so-... Woah, dude, you alright?

Lewis: Huh...Wh-What?

Riley: You look, really out of it, like.. have you slept at all since we found this thing?

Lewis: ……

Riley: ..Hello? Earth to Lewis!

Lewis: Wh-Wha!?

Riley: Lewis, maybe you should stop for a bit? You look like you’re gonna pass out.

Lewis: Wha-N-No! I-I gotta keep going!

Riley: Lewis, come on, you’re making me worried for you.

Lewis: Y-You don’t understand I, I found something!

Riley: Wait what!?

Lewis: Y-Yeah, look! I was digging around and I came across these.

Riley: Files…. Wait.. Issac? Apollo? John, Ken, Luckas, wait a sec these are all names of us!

Lewis: Y-Yeah, I found a few of these, not everyone though… but, maybe they’re somewhere else on this thing. Maybe the password too.

Riley: Wait, password?

Lewis: Th-These files I found won’t open without a password, but I don’t know what it is… M-Maybe it's…somewhere on….

Riley: ...Lewis?

Lewis: !!- I’m awake!

Riley: ..Come on Lewis, give yourself a break already, you’re gonna drive yourself crazy. It’s not like the computer’s going anywhere.

Lewis: But what if it…..!! I-I’m so close I...I….

Riley: …...Hey, Lewis… this doesn’t have anything to do with the Hatcheteers, does it?

Lewis: !?

Riley: ...Well does it?

Lewis: ...N-No I...No. It doesn’t.

Riley: …… (There’s no way it isn’t.)

Lewis: ...H-Hey, you should probably go now. I-I’ll just-

Riley: Lewis, I don’t like seeing you do this to yourself.

Lewis: …

Riley: I-I’m already in hot water trying to keep you a secret from everyone.

Lewis: !! Someone found out!?

Riley: No! But… there’s been a lot of close calls. I don’t think we’ll be able to keep it up much longer.

Lewis: …

Riley: So why keep this up if it’s doing this to you? Look at you! You can barely keep your eyes open!

Lewis: ...Th-that’s it.

Riley: Huh?

Lewis: I want to find this out… th-then… then nothing bad will happen.

Riley: Lewis you aren’t making any sense.

Lewis: ...Once I’ve found something to get us out… I’ll tell you everything.

Riley: !

Lewis: I’ll...I’ll tell everyone, everything…

Riley: …

Lewis: B-But, until then… No one can know….. No one can know about me. Alright?

Riley: …...Alright.

Lewis: ...Then you’d better go. Before someone realizes you’re gone.

Riley: O-Okay….Bye Lewis.

Lewis: ...Bye Riley.

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: *Sigh*... (Lewis. What is wrong with you? You know something about the Hatcheteers. That’s the only reason you’re working yourself like this. What is it though? Are you just afraid of them? Are they the ones behind all this? ...A-Are you…… No. No there’s no way that’s it. It… It just can’t be…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaberal  
> Toki created by: Briandthemoon


	10. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

Riley: ….*yawn*.....Hey, didn’t oversleep this time. (That’s a shocker considering last night… Oh Lewis, I hope you at least slept at some point last night. As great as it is that he’s probably trying the hardest here, I don’t want to see him hurt himself over this.) …! Oh right. The morning meeting in the stadium. I’d better get over there.

 

_\- Move to: Stadium -_

 

**_Stadium_ **

_(Others Present: Issac)_

 

Issac: Oh? Well well, look who’s here early.

Riley: Wait, what?...No one else is… what time is it then?

Issac: About 9:45 give or take. I try and start the meetings at 10 if that’s what you’re wondering.

Riley: Wha-! Ugh, why do I have no sense of time here…

Issac: Don’t fret, others tend to get here shortly after, so you aren’t all that far out of the norm.

Riley: Oh, um, alright…

Issac: ...Y-You don’t have to be upset over being early, most would see it as a good thing.

Riley: Huh? I’m, not upset over it.

Issac: ...Then what is it?

Riley: What?

Issac: I can tell something’s bugging you. You aren’t your usual chipper self like every other morning.

Riley: …

Issac: ...Apologies for harping on this but, could it have anything to do with… the air vents?

Riley: ...I…

Issac: ?

Riley: I..I want to talk about it, I really do. But I…

Issac: You made a promise, I remember.

Riley: …

Issac: You seemed determined to not tell me anything before, why a change of heart now?

Riley: ...I’m just worried about someone now.

Issac: Would it be the one you’re keeping the secret for?

Riley: …

Issac: …

Riley: …(Yes.)

Issac: (I thought so. And since you told me like this, it’s safe to assume they won’t hear you.)

Riley: …

Issac: (You don’t have to reveal anything, but now would be the best time to get anything off your mind when there’s no one around.)

Riley: … (They’re overworking themselves on something. I’m worried they might hurt themselves in the process.)

Issac: (I see, but you’re respect to your promise keeps you from saying anymore.)

Riley: (...But, they said they’re almost done, and that we can tell you guys everything soon.)

Issac: (Oh? And what would that entail, if you don’t mind me asking?)

Riley: (Even I don’t know that much, they’ll hardly tell me anything either.)

Issac: (So you’re getting info withheld from you, despite the fact that your helping to keep this under wraps?)

Riley: …

Issac: (I suppose my question is now, why even bother if they won’t let you in on everything?)

Riley: ….( Because, they’re a friend. And... I trust ‘em.)

Issac: (! I-I see… hmm…. I suppose I can understand that.)

Riley: …

Issac: (So, you’ll be able to tell me the rest soon I take it?)

Riley: (I hope so, they didn’t say exactly how long but, it can’t be too much longer.)

Issac: (I see. So that’s all that’s been troubling you?)

Riley: (Yeah. Not that I’ll have to worry about it much longer, but… just the fact that I couldn’t say anything about it…)

Issac: (I  can imagine. Being the symbol of happiness you want to be isn’t easy. Especially now that you have something you have to keep from everyone.)

Riley: …

Issac: (But at least you were able to get the idea across. I promise not to interfere with anything. Beings that it should resolve itself sometime soon. I’m sure you feel a bit better now.)

Riley: ...Yeah, thanks.

Issac: Happy to help… the others should be filing in soon now.

…

 

_(Others Present: Issac, John, Apollo, Kuchiko, Toki, Luckas, Mia, Claire)_

 

Issac: Okay, that appears to be everyone. Who wishes to start us off?

Claire: Yeah um… Why am I here?

John: ...To share what you’ve found out about. You do remember the point of these meetings, yes?

Claire: But I didn’t find anything.

Apollo: Then, you could just listen in like I am.

Claire: Don’t wanna.

Toki: Then just leave!!

Issac: Yes, I’m not making attendance mandatory so, you don’t have to stay here.

Claire: Then tell her that.

Mia: …

Kuchiko: ...Mia. Are you holding Claire hostage for some undisclosed reason?

Luckas: H-Hostage!?

Mia: Don’t be an idiot, I’m not doing that.

Claire: Then why do you keep stopping me from leaving??

John: That is a legitimate concern.

Mia: It’ll make sense once I get to what I found.

Issac: Well in that case, why don’t you start us off then Mia?

Mia: No, not yet. I’d rather see what everyone else found first.

Claire: …

Riley: (She does not look happy about that decision at all.)

Issac: Alright, well in that case, who else? I admittingly didn’t find much of worth yesterday unfortunately.

Luckas: Well, I managed to find a new battery for the camcorder.

Riley: Oh! So, was there anything on that media card thing?

Luckas: No I’m afraid. It was just a blank card after all. S-Sorry.

Apollo: H-Hey, don’t worry, it was worth a shot.

Toki: But in the end, all that accomplished was giving Luckas a new play thing.

Luckas: Y-You say that like that’s all I wanted!!

Issac: Alright, alright, moving on. John, Kuchiko, how is that translation coming along?

Kuchiko: ..Slow… very slow…

John: It is a dead language, so it’ll be more of an interpretation rather than a translation, so it will take a lot longer than normal.

Issac: I see.. Well, keep at it then. Now anyways, assuming the rest haven’t found anything, Mia, it is now your turn.

Mia: ..Hmph. Well that was enlightening.

Luckas: What was?

Mia: Seeing how useful your investigations have actually been. Which they weren’t.

Apollo: H-Hey! At least we’re trying!

Mia: One of the ones who found squat probably isn’t the most credible one to make that claim.

Apollo: …

Mia: But even giving the benefit of the doubt, it’s clear to me that you’ve been putting your efforts in the wrong place.

Kuchiko: ...The wrong place?

Mia: Hey, would I be right in assuming that everything shared today we’re discoveries initially shared yesterday?

Issac: Yes. Why do you ask?

Mia: Because it only proves to me more that you have been putting your focus on finding clues, which is completely counter-productive.

Riley: What? How?

Mia: Given the situation, wouldn’t it make more sense to search for a physical escape rather than a get-out-of-jail-free card?

Toki: ...What, you mean breaking out?

Luckas: But isn’t that against Cortex’s rules?

Mia: Not if it’s a legitimate escape route designed into the tower itself.

John: ..What are you getting at?

Mia: I’m saying I found the exit.

Riley: You WHAT!?

Apollo: Why didn’t you say that earlier!?

Mia: I implied to you that I wanted to understand everyone else’s investigation tactics first, didn’t I?

Issac: I fail to see how that is more important right now.

Toki: What he said! What are we waiting for, let’s round up everyone and get the heck outta here!

Mia: You may want to hold off on that.

Toki: Huh?

Mia: Perhaps it’ll be easier to explain if I just show you. Come now everyone, follow me.

Claire: ...If we’re leaving now, why did she drag me here…

Riley: (Is… Is this it? Are we getting out of here? We gotta see what Mia found, asap.)

 

**_Foyer_ **

 

Mia: Well, here we are.

Riley: The foyer?

Apollo: ...Not sure I’m seeing what I’m suppose to be seeing.

Toki: Yeah pipsqueak, what gives?

Mia: Oh for crying out loud. This is what I have to put up wi- Look up nimrods!

Riley: What?.... H-Hey wait a minute...

Luckas: Is that.. A circle?

John: It’s carved into the ceiling as if it was some sort of plate.

Mia: And there it is.

Apollo: That’s the escape route?

Kuchiko: How do you know it isn’t just a meaningless decoration?

Mia: I’ve looked over every bit of ceiling in these halls. This is the only instance of a perfect circle, despite there being many other places where it would make sense artistically to put one.

Issac: I see. I noticed this earlier too, but was never quite sure it was what I thought it would be.

Mia: Well now we have a second to that motion. All that’s left is to open it.

Apollo: A-Are you serious!? This is it!?

Luckas: W-We’ll be able to go home!?

Kuchiko: So our prayers have finally been heard. Thank you Mia.

Riley: Y-Yeah, seriously Mia, you did that in what was taking everyone else like four days! When we get outta here, we all owe you one.

Mia: In that case, why don’t I use that now and have you open it up?

Riley: O-Oh um. Okay that’s fair but… how do we open it.

Mia: I don’t know.

Riley: …

Apollo: …

Luckas: …

Kuchiko: …

Toki: ...WHAT!?

Mia: I said I don’t know.

John: W-We heard you quite clearly but-

Toki: HOW THE HECK DO YOU NOT KNOW!? YOU FOUND THE DANG THING!!

Mia: ...Do you not see how high up that stupid thing is?

Riley: O-Oh...right.

Apollo: You know we probably should’ve clued in on that earlier.

Issac: So, that’s it? In that case, I should be able to work on getting this open then.

Mia: Good. In that case, take Claire and Luckas up as well.

Luckas: Huh? Wh-Why us?

Mia: Given the nature of the building, it’s entirely possible that this escape hatch has some sort of electronic lock. And of everyone here, you two seem the most technologically inclined.

Claire: ..So that’s why you made me come to the meeting? You could’ve just let me know after the meeting was done.

Mia: Yeah well this was easier for everyone, so live with it.

Claire: …

Issac: Well in that case, are you two up for it?

Luckas: Y-Yes of course!!

Claire: ...Whatever, let’s just get this over with.

Mia: I’ll standby in case I notice anything while you three are working.

Toki: Then… I guess it’s only a matter of time now.

John: Yes….Yes it does….

Riley: ...ahahahaha! YEEES!!!! FINALLY!!

Apollo: Woah!! Riley, y-you can dial it down a notch or two.

Riley: O-Oh, eheh, sorry, but, I’m just…. I’m so happy that we’ll finally be leaving here…

Apollo: ...Yeah, so am I.

Riley: O-Oh, wait a minute, what about the collar thing?

Claire: If it’s a wireless communication, then if he travels far enough away from it's remote than it can’t be activated anymore.

Issac: ..And that’s why you’re helping us open this hatch.

Kuchiko: ...It may still be a while before it opens…. I’m going to continue work on my translation then.

Riley: Oh.. Yeah, I guess now we just pass the time until we’re out of here.

Apollo: In that case, I’m going to tell everyone else what’s going on, everybody had ought to know about this.

John: ...I suppose I could catch up on some reading then.

Toki: Alright, see you at endgame guys.

…

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: So, this is is. It’s happening. We’re getting out soon… That’s great for us, but, that means Lewis can finally come out of hiding too. And hopefully get some actual sleep, I don’t care if I have to knock his lights out to make it happen… well, what to do in the meantime?

 

==[ FREE TIME START! ]==

 

_\- Move to: Foyer -_

_**Foyer** _

_(Others Present: Issac, Luckas, Claire, Mia)_

 

_\- Talk to: Claire -_

 

Claire: ...What? I’m kinda busy at the moment.

Riley: (Really? Cuz it looks like you’re doing a whole lot of nothing right now.) Oh I was, just seeing how everything was going on here.

Claire: Everything’s fine….

Riley: ….That’s it?

Claire: Yeah.

Riley: (Well. This is definitely one of those times where I have to start the conversation.) So, um, hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you.

Claire: …?

Riley: About the whole, gaming stuff.

Claire: Ugh, do I have to go over what a video game is again?

Riley: No, I get that but, how did you even get into that kinda stuff in the first place?

Claire: …

Riley: I mean, most Mons who understand that kind of stuff had…

Claire: Yeah, I had a human.

Riley: I had a feeling… I’m sorry about that.

Claire: About what?

Riley: Y’know, bringing that up. I know that talking about be abandoned by your-

Claire: He didn’t abandon me.

Riley: Huh? O-Oh then… did you run away?

Claire: No. He died.

Riley: Wha-!? O-Oh jeez, I- H-How can you just say that like it’s no big deal!?

Claire: What? Shouldn’t it make sense?

Riley: What does?

Claire: ….Have you never looked at my hood this entire time?

Riley: What? What about it-.... W-Wait…. AH! Isn’t that, th-the symbol for Team Magma!?

Claire: Duh. The corrupt human organization.

Riley: O-OH jeez so… y-you’re a member of-

Claire: Chill, I’m not with them anymore.

Riley: *Sigh* Oh thank goodness… but wait, then, why are you still wearing that then?

Claire: ...It’s warm and fuzzy…

Riley: PFf-

Claire: What?

Riley: Nothing nothing.

Claire: ….He wasn’t even very good at being a Team Magma member, my human.

Riley: Really?

Claire: Yeah, all he was good at were these games. And that’s where I picked up on it.

Riley: Oh. So, I guess you must’ve enjoyed playing games with him then?

Claire: No.

Riley: What?

Claire: All he cared about was someone to help him play his games. That’s the only reason he taught me how to play.

Riley: Oh… I see..

Claire: ...But the games were fun, so I kept playing them. And… Well, here we are…… Okay, you can go now.

Riley: Oh um...okay.

Claire: …

Riley: You sure you want me to g-

Claire: Yes!

Riley: Okay okay! (Wow, I don’t think there’s anyone here more blunt than Claire is. But, at least I can kind of see why now. It doesn’t sound like she had the best upbringing in the world. Well, I guess she has her games at least. That’s something good she got out of it.)

 

**_Riley’s Room_ **

 

Riley: ...Still no word on that escape hatch. Well guess I’ll go find something else to do.

 

_\- Move to: Stadium -_

_**Stadium** _

_(Others Present: Toki, Ken, Nico, Sam)_

_\- Talk to: Ken -_

Ken: …? Ah! Well if it isn’t the feisty boarder herself. Hey, since the tourney never happened, whaddya say we go a round now?

Riley: Is a fight really the last thing we want here right now?

Ken: Come on, a fun little sparring match never did anything bad to a guy.

Riley: Um, hello? Does being bruised up not count as doing something bad?

Ken: Well, hey, isn’t that a part of the fun?

Riley: ...That is the most backwards thing I’ve ever heard.

Ken: What?

Riley: How is beating someone up fun? That sounds like something a schoolyard bully would say.

Ken: …*Sigh* And there’s that word again. Bully.

Riley: ?

Ken: … It’s always the same stupid thing, getting told that you’re just a bully cuz you like fighting. Do you know how many times I have to hear that?

Riley: Well, I mean, you’re-

Ken: I’m what? Some ultra-aggressive musclehead who just wants to see others get hurt?

Riley: …

Ken: I’m not just some petty bully. Yeah I’m a fighter, I get rough, blood gets spilt, it’s a part of it. But that’s not why I get so pumped about it.

Riley: ?

Ken: Beating someone to a bloody pulp isn’t satisfying, it isn’t fun. You know what is? Seeing someone have the guts to actually do what I do. Being able to rough through the pain. The opposing sides both giving it everything they have. That’s where the satisfaction comes from.

Riley: …

Ken: Fighters like me, we’re not fighting each other to try and win, we fight to better each other. Our skills, and our respect. That’s what me and my buds back home are all about. You’re an athlete, you should know this.

Riley: …

Ken: So how about you really listen to what I’m saying, and not just assume I wanna see blood fly? Cuz that’s not what I’m about.

Riley: ...That’s all well and good but then. What about that thing with Luckas?

Ken: What about it?

Riley: Why do you keep picking on him? Clearly he doesn’t wanna fight you, so why keep going after him?

Ken: ….Feh, after all that, as if you’d get it.

Riley: What?

Ken: Forget this. It’s not like you’d listen to me anyway.

Riley: What are you…

Ken: *Sigh* Whatever. See ya.

Riley: Wha- Ken wait!...... (What… What is Ken talking about? I mean, I understand the whole thing about respect and skills, I get that, I do that stuff too but… That still doesn’t explain why he keeps going after others even when they don’t want to… If he’s not just picking on them maliciously then…. What then?)

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: ….Huh. Still nothing? That hatch must be under some password thingy like Lewis talked about. Oh well, guess I’ll find something else to do.

 

_\- Move to: Foyer -_

_**Foyer** _

_(Others Present: Issac, Luckas, Claire, Mia)_

_\- Talk to: Mia -_

 

Mia:...? Is there something I can help you with?

Riley: Oh, um, I was just seeing how things were coming along is all.

Mia: Progress is being made, rest assured. You can move on now.

Riley: H-Hey wait a minute!

Mia: What now?

Riley: ...Why do you keep doing that? How come you keep pushing others away?

Mia: Come again?

Riley: I’ve noticed, outside of whenever we’re all holding a meeting or something, you’re always off doing things alone and telling others to go away. Why?

Mia: Does my process of work have to match yours?

Riley: What?

Mia: Have you never heard of this phrase, ‘If you want something done right, you do it yourself.’

Riley: Yeah…

Mia: Well there you go, unless it is outside of my skill set, I do everything I need to do by myself, because I know that I’ll get it done right.

Riley: Seriously? So, you don’t have faith in others to be able to do things right?

Mia: Oh I’m sure the can do things right for themselves, but it isn’t going to be right for me.

Riley: Wait, what?

Mia: Everyone has their own point of view, so naturally what I see as right, someone else, say you, may see it as wrong, either factually or even morally.

Riley: …

Mia: Therefore it’s impossible for someone to be able to do a job for you in your view of the right way. Does that answer your question?

Riley: I mean, yeah, kinda..

Mia: And thus my point stands. Kinda? That isn’t a full ‘yes’, I’m sure you wanted to hear me say something else, but didn’t get that. So there, you have your answer. Conversation, over.

Riley: … (Are we sure Mia’s talent isn’t being able to say ridiculous things in a way that actually starts to make sense? Like, I can see her logic but, all this is telling me is that she thinks that she’s right one-hundred percent of the time, and that no one should argue it because they have their own view where they’re one-hundred percent right all the time…. Ow, I hurt my brain just thinking about that.)

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: …...Okay it’s been a while, what is going on? Why hasn’t Issac or Mia or any of them come and gather everyone yet? Are they still working on it? Most of us would be going to sleep by this point… maybe I’ll just check on it myself.

 

_\- Move to: Foyer -_

_**Foyer** _

 

Issac: Oh good evening Riley.

Riley: Hey Issac… wait, where is everybody? Weren’t you working on opening that escape hatch?

Issac: Ah yes, unfortunately, we haven’t cracked it yet. And, to be quite frank, all four of us were growing tired. So we’re going to pick up where we left off in the morning.

Riley: Oh…

Issac: ..Hey, don’t feel down about it. We have our means of escape. It’s just not that easy to open up is all.

Riley: …

Issac: …(And I’m sure you’re friend will be able to rest easy knowing it’s almost over.)

Riley: ...Right.

Issac: Well, I’m off for the night then. I suggest you do the same. Your mental status could probably use it.

Riley: Y-Yeah. G’night Issac.

Issac: See you in the morning Riley.

Riley: … (What am I gonna do when I get back home and still feel like I have to rely on Issac?) *Sigh* I’m such a mess. I’m glad it’s almost over.

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: …… (Okay, everyone should be in their rooms by now, time to go tell Lewis the good news!)

 

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

_**Boarding Hall** _

Riley: !

John: Good evening Riley. What are you doing out?

Riley: (Great, you again.) Oh um, nothing John I was just um, my door wasn’t shutting quite right so, I was just making sure nothing was blocking it.

John: Oh, I see.

Riley: ...So uh, what about you?

John: Oh, I was just fetching another book from the study is all. See?

Riley: Y-Yeah, that’s… certainly a book.

John: ...Is, everything alright?

Riley: Yep! Totally cool!

John: ...Then I assume you fixed your door?

Riley: ...Uh….Yeah! Well uh, off to bed then, see ya John!

John: Oh um, okay then.

 

_**Riley’s Room** _

 

Riley: (...... Come on dang it. John what are you still doing out there!? What did you lock yourself out?... Come on, I wanna talk to Lewis!........Alright. I can wait this out then……..)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…..mmmeh…!?

Riley: Wha- Shoot! I dozed off! Wait, is John..?

 

_**Boarding Hall** _

 

Riley: (Okay good, he left. Okay Lewis here I co-)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riley: Huh?

_**VOOMP!!** _

Riley: Gah!!.... Wh-What the… (What hit me!?)

Sam: …!!!!!!!

Riley: Sam? You alright?

Sam: !!!!!!! !!!!!! !!!!!!!

Riley: Hey, hey, take it easy, what’s wrong?

Sam: !!!!!!!!...........

Riley: W-Wait, where are you going!?

 

_**Main Hall - West** _

 

Sam: !!!!!.....

Riley: Sam wait! (The supply room? What’s going on in there that would get Sam this agitated?

 

_**Supply Room** _

 

Riley: Sam!?........W….Wha…..

 

 

Riley: Wha…L...L-LEWIS!!

Sam:!?!?

Riley: Lewis!? Lewis are you-.... Lewis wake up! LEWIS! L-LEWIS!! LEWIS….Lewis……..Lew….Lew..is………...what’s…...goi…...o……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riley: ...Mmph...wha….what just happe-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaberal  
> Toki created by: Briandthemoon


	11. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Investigation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

**WEEOOOWEEOOOWEEOOOWEEOOOWEEOOO**

Riley: AAH! Now What!?

**_ATTENTION. A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. ALL REMAINING PARTICIPANTS PLEASE GATHER AT… SUPPLY ROOM._ **

Riley: (Th-That intercom thing again? Is this… some kind of alarm? Then… then that means…)

Riley: (Lewis… and John…. th-their…)

Sam: …!!!!!!!!.....

Riley: Sam!? Where are you going!?

???: HEY!

Riley: !!

Issac: What is going o-..Riley!?

Riley: Issac!!

Issac: Riley, what’s going on!? What’s with this ala- !!!...O-Oh no…what happened in here!?

Riley: I-I don’t know!! S-Sam and I found it here and… a-and...

Issac: ...I get it… With this alarm going off, the others should be arriving soon… we can discuss this more once everyone’s in the loop.

Riley: ...O-Okay..

…

Luckas: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Toki: Wh-What the heck!?

Ko: ….So it has come to this.

Claire: What?

Kuchiko: Someone seems to have resorted to Cortex’s offer. And sacrificed John in consequence.

Hanako: Sacrificed!? This isn’t some sort of sacred ritual to lure out an ancient god or the like!

Tricky: …..Huh….H-Hey. Hey it wasn’t me! I didn’t get axed off first! HA! Oh I’m sure so many suckers lost bank on that bet.

Ken: This isn’t the time for jokes ya creep!

Wilson: Ngh…*sniff* aaahh…

Nico: Th-There there little one… I-I know that this is a difficult time but, t-try to remain calm Wilson..

Wilson: *sniff*....n-now what?

Riley: ?

Mia: Right. Now what? Someone died, now what happens?

???: A very good question indeed.

Riley: !!!

Cortex: It appears that some of you haven’t forgotten the things I’ve said before. Kudos to you, you’ll probably do well during this next stage.

Riley: (Cortex…)

Tricky: ‘Sup Boss!

Cortex: …

Tricky: ...Well it was worth one more shot.

Issac: So, the next stage you say. Would I be right in assuming it has to do with determining if this was a ‘successful murder’ as you put it?

Cortex: That would be correct. Now that someone has went ahead and initiated this method for their release, we move on to the next part.

Ko: And how exactly does that entail?

Cortex: The next stage is two-fold. But to summarize it, you will be determining if this was a successful murder or not by attempting to unmask the culprit.

Luckas: U-Unmask the culprit?

Mia: So you’re having us play detective then?

Cortex: Something told me you’d find particular interest in that part. Firstly, you’ll be given time to investigate what exactly happened to our victim. John in this case. And afterwards you’ll all meet up to share you findings in attempt to find out who the perpetrator is.

Claire: ...So the one who killed John really is one of us?

Cortex: Well if it wasn’t I wouldn’t be explaining all of this now would I?

Riley: ……

Cortex: Now then, I’m sure a lot of you are fairly new to this kind of thing. So allow me to give those in said situation, a starting point for you. Pardon me a moment.

**_BWIP_ **

Ken: !? Where’d he go!?

Ko: Teleportation again…

**_BWIP_ **

Cortex: Here. This should suffice.

Hanako: Is that a… painting easel?

Toki: Great, cuz the thing we need right now is an art lesson.

Mia: How about you actually look at what’s on it, idiots.

Nico: Victim: John, Elite Philosopher. Time of death, 12:07 am.

Kuchiko: It’s an autopsy report of some kind.

Cortex: Correct! However, not every detail of the crime is written here. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to properly test you all.

Riley: (Everything’s a test with this guy…)

Cortex: Now then, I’ll let you have at it then. Another alarm will sound when it’s time for the trial. Oh, and I’ll be borrowing Apollo for the time being as well.

Riley: What!?

Cortex: It’s a pity he won’t be able to investigate, but the convenience of his teleportation ability is something I’ll find most useful in making preparations.

Riley: Th-That’s not- Apollo is not just a tool!

Cortex: ...Why you’re right. He’s his own being, and a tool.

Tricky: OOOOOOH!!!

Riley: …

Cortex: Well, I best be off. I hope you make good use of your time. You’ll need it if you want to pass.

**_BWIP_ **

Riley: …

Luckas: N-Now what?

Issac: You heard them. It’s our turn now to figure out what happened.

Mia: Alright, let’s get to it then. Which two are staying here with me?

Hanako: Pardon? Thou should talk less as if we’re your slave.

Mia: I’m investigating the body, and need witnesses to ensure the crime scene keeps it’s integrity.

Ken: Sure, why two then?

Issac: It’s actually basic investigation logic. Having three individuals watch over a crime scene ensures that no one will tamper with it. After all, it’s less likely that three will be conspiring against the group as opposed to just two.

Mia: At least someone here gets it.

Toki: Wait, are you saying that two of us might’ve done this!?

Issac: I hope that isn’t the case, but we can’t take the risk I’m afraid.

Toki: ...Fine, who’s staying here with Mia then?

Nico: Ah, allow me, please. I wouldn’t be of particular help to investigation, so mir should make himself useful by keeping a watchful eye out.

Mia: Well that’s one. Anyone else?

Wilson: I-I’ll do it.

Nico: ! Wilson? Are you sure? I wouldn’t want anyone to stay here too long, especially you.

Wilson: I-I’ll be fine. Riley said.. I was brave, right? I can do it.

Riley: …

Ken: If the kid wants to do it, let ‘em do it. See if he doesn’t run out of here crying.

Wilson: I-I won’t!..

Riley: (Ngh, the thought of a kid like Wilson having to deal with this. I feel so bad for him, I can tell he’s having a hard time.)

Nico: ..Very well.

Mia: Okay, then it’s me, Nico and Wilson on crime scene detail. The rest of you, go make yourselves useful.

Hanako: I will have you know that we don’t appreciate being talked down to like a commoner!

Mia: And I’ll have you know that I don’t care. Now go.

Hanako: !! Well, I never-

Toki: Just let it go.

Tricky: Boy howdy, this bunch is a lot more rough around the edges than the last one, that’s for sure.

Riley: ? What’s that mean?

Tricky: Oh nothing. I’ll leave you guys to it here, best of luck buds….

Luckas: I-I’ll be going too. I’m worried about Sam.

Ko: Sam?

Luckas: Yeah, Sam ran off the other way when we all came out here. I want to make sure they know what’s going on…

Riley: (Oh yeah. Sam was with me when we found…… I should talk to them about that later when I get a chance.)

Issac: It appears everyone will be splitting up their efforts as usual.

Riley: Yeah…

Issac: ...You seem troubled about something. And I don’t just mean John.

Riley: ...I-It’s nothing just… a lot on my mind is all.

Issac: Don’t we all…… But in that case, what say we tackle this together?

Riley: Huh?

Issac: I feel as though it may help the both of us in one way or another. I know you don’t like working alone after all.

Riley: ...Y-Yeah. Yeah, alright I’m down.

Issac: Excellent. We should get to work quickly then. We don’t know exactly how much time we have for investigation after all.

Riley: R-Right. (...Okay. This is what we have to do… someone killed John...and….and now we have to find out who…. The fact that it was really one of us… why… why would anyone do this when we were so close to getting out of here? ...I’m not sure I want to know… but we don’t have a choice. I don’t know how much of a help I’ll be but… I’ll try my best…. John, you were always trying to find answers to everything… even your own identity…… Now… I’ll solve this mystery in your honor, to avenge your death. I promise.)

 

=== INVESTIGATION: START!! ===

 

**_Supply Room_ **

_(Others Present: Issac, Mia, Nico, Wilson, Ken, Ko)_

 

Issac: It may be in your best interest to look over that report Cortex left us.

Riley: Right.

 

_\- Examine: Easel -_

 

Riley: (The report is written out on this easel.)

Riley: Victim: John, Elite Philosopher. Time of Death: 12:07 am. The victim was found in the supply room. They were stabbed repeatedly in the back, resulting in death. The victim also suffered a fracture in their left wrist. No other injuries can be found.

Issac: 12:07 am. Interesting.

Riley: Huh? Why?

Issac: Because now it is about 1:30 am. This happened fairly recently.

Riley: Not even two hours ago..

Issac: And most of us go to sleep at around 10:00 pm, and last night was no exception. That isn’t a whole lot of time for this to transpire. What could have happened in that time frame…

Riley: I’m surprised you even noticed things like that.

Issac: It comes with the talent I suppose.

Riley: ..Hmm. Nothing on the back of this either.

Issac: Fair enough. This gave us enough information to start with.

Riley: (...But. Shouldn’t there be something about… then, was that not real?)

 

**_[Autopsy Report - John) Added to Evidence_ **

 

_\- Examine: John’s Body -_

 

Riley: We should probably just get this over with. Mia, do you mind if we look this over too?

Mia: I don’t imagine you’ll be able to find more than I would, but have at it.

Issac: Alright, let’s see what we’ve got here.

Riley: (Eesh, this is… this is not easy to look at. But I have to if I want to get anywhere with this.)

Issac: It appears everything in that autopsy was true. Even down to his wrist being broken.

Riley: Didn’t need to tell us what killed them… it’s… so cruel. Seeing him in a pool of blood like this.

Issac: Hmm. It is indeed.

Riley: Huh? Wh-What, is something wrong with that?

Issac: I can’t say yet, but, just keep it in mind.

Riley: Um, alright. (You’re the expert I guess.)

 

**_[State of John’s Body) Added to Evidence_ **

 

Mia: Okay, you’ve had your fun, now shove off.

Riley: Okay okay. (Sheesh, pushy today, are we?)

Issac: (Maybe it’s an instinctive excitement. This is her wheelhouse after all.)

Riley: (R-Right..)

 

_\- Talk to: Mia -_

 

Mia: …

Riley: (She’s completely focused on the body.)

Issac: (She is a private eye. We’re in her wheelhouse now, so it may be wise to get her input on all this.)

Mia: Are you two done gawking or are you gonna do some actual work?

Riley: Oh, um, actually, we were wondering if you had found anything of note yet.

Mia: ...Well, you could have just said that from the get-go.

Issac: (Way to play to her ego. Didn’t know you had it in you.)

Riley: (Yeah, yeah, get out of my head and listen then.)

Mia: Actually, there is one thing of note. The wounds on John’s body.

Riley: What about them?

Mia: It’s far more likely that a physical weapon was used to make them, rather than some kind of special move.

Issac: Really? What gave you that idea?

Mia: Say someone had used ‘Shadow Claw’ to carry out this murder. Along the wounds there would have been some elemental trace; a burn or dark patch or something. But these don’t show any hint of something like that.

Riley: So it was some sort of weapon then.

Mia: Right. And a sharp, thin one if the wounds tell me anything. Something along the lines of a skewer perhaps?

Issac: I see. We should keep an eye out for something that fits that description then.

Riley: Right.

 

**_[Mia’s Observations) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

Mia: It’s a pity though.

Issac: What is?

Mia: If a special move was utilized, we could narrow down the culprit by analyzing move pools. But I suppose I can’t ask for things to be easy.

Issac: That could be why they did it like that. So we couldn’t deduce the culprit as quickly. We were all made aware we can’t be caught if we decided to kill someone in order to escape.

Mia: My thoughts exactly..

Riley: (They did it to avoid being found out? But… Could one of us really be that devious?)

_\- Talk to: Ken -_

 

Ken: Come on, why not?

Ko: Looks can be deceiving you know.

Riley: (Huh, wonder what they’re talking about.)

Issac: What seems to be the problem?

Ken: The little guy here doesn’t think my idea’s any good!

Ko: Well when you cannot substantiate it in the slightest…

Issac: ...I..see…

Riley: So uh.. What’s your idea Ken?

Ken: That the little ragdoll that got us here in the first place killed John!

Riley: Tricky?

Ken: Yeah! They’re already shifty as heck, I wouldn’t put it past them!

Ko: I still believe you’re judgement is too hasty.

Ken: Why!? It makes sense!

Issac: Actually, I’d have to agree with Ko on this.

Ken: What!? Why!?

Issac: Hmm… To better explain that, I present a riddle for you.

Riley: Do we, really have time for that?

Issac: I’ll keep it short. Now then… Say there are three brothers, one older, one younger, and a middle child. The younger two of the three enjoy playing together, but the older one finds them annoying and wants nothing to do with them. Now, the middle child has a toy that he cherishes very much, and keeps it seperate from the rest of the toys in a box hidden under his bed to protect it from being scuffed up. But one day, he opens the box to find the toy has been broken. Only he and his brothers have been home all day, and the toy was fine when he put it away last night. So, who broke it?

Ken: Well duh! The older brother! He broke it out of spite!

Ko: Funny, I was going to guess the youngest brother.

Ken: What? Are you just handing me the win?

Riley: (Since when was this a competition.)

Issac: Actually, Ko is correct.

Ken: What!?

Riley: Wait, seriously? I was actually gonna agree with Ken.

Issac: It’s quite simple when you look at the whole picture. Remember that I said that the oldest brother wants nothing to do with the younger two, who enjoy playing together.

Riley: Uh-huh…

Issac: Now, I also said that the middle child’s toy was kept hidden, and was found broken, inside the hiding place?

Riley: Ooh! Now I get it! The older brother wouldn’t know where to get the toy from or put it back since he’s not around them enough.

Ko: But the youngest brother is, and may have seen where the toy is kept. Perhaps he wanted a chance to play with it in secret, but broke it on accident?

Issac: And that’s exactly right.

Ken: ...Sure, everyone is smarter than me with that dumb riddle, but what’s that have to do with Tricky not being the culprit?

Issac: Because, much like your perception on the brother’s relationship, you can’t automatically assume the culprit is the one who you have grievances with. It could be literally anyone. Tricky, Mia, you, even me.

Ken: …

Ko: Looks can be deceiving.

Ken: ...F-Fine, sure, whatever.

Issac: ...Of course, that could be changed if you had some sort of solid proof to argue with.

Ken: …… Hmph.

Riley: Wait, where are you going?

Ken: To find something to corner Tricky with….

Riley: ...He sure wants to hold onto that idea.

Ko: Let him. If it makes him happy, I see no harm in it.

Riley: Right. (I don’t blame him though. I don’t want to think it's anyone else either. But, we can’t know for certain until we actually look into things.)

_\- Examine: Storage Shelf -_

 

**_WHHRRRR…_ **

Issac: ? What’s that noise?

Riley: Huh? ...Oh, up there. That fan is turned on.

Issac: ..Odd. Why would that be on in here?...Let’s see… nothing particularly odd about this… I wonder though... Hmm?

Riley: What is it?

Issac: One shelf above. This.

Riley: Looks like one of those glass containers you see in labs and stuff.

Issac: Yes, and the end is broken. Seems to have been knocked over somehow… but, again, what’s it doing in here?

Riley: Maybe someone put it back in the wrong spot?

Issac: ...Riley, do you honestly think something as fragile as this would belong here?

Riley: I-I don’t know!

Issac: *Sigh*.. More than likely, it was brought in here for a reason then.

Riley: You sure? But.. where did the vial come from then?

Issac: Search me. We can look into it later though. Something tells me there’s a lot more to this case than we think there is.

Riley: Okay, if you say so…

 

**_[Table Fan) Added to Evidence List_ **

**_[Broken Vial) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

_\- Examine: Panel -_

 

Riley: Huh, looks like this fell over or something.

Issac: It seems a bit far away from the wall to have simply fallen over.

Riley: What is it anyway?

Nico: Auch! It’s a platform obviously.

Issac: A… platform?

Nico: Ja, we use them for the acrobatic performances, now do you see?

Issac: I see..

Riley: Maybe we should put it back? There might be something under it.

Nico: In that case, allow mir to assist. These things are made to withstand sudden and numerous landings, so they’re a bit heavy.

Riley: Alright….

Issac: …! Wait! Hold it right there!

Nico: What?

Riley: Ah! I-Is that-!?

Issac: Blood no doubt. Looks like something was dragged across and left a trail on this.

Nico: Of all the things to come across… but, what does it mean?

Riley: Heck if I know..

Issac: Just another piece to the puzzle. So it should all fit together in the end.

Riley: …

Nico: ...Auch! A-ha, mir sees what you did there.

 

**_[Bloody Platform) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

_\- Examine Doorway -_

 

Issac: ...Hmm.

Riley: ? What’s wrong?

Issac: When I came by here, I thought I had noticed something on the ground. I didn’t think too much about it as I was more concerned about your well-being. But now..

Riley: You think it might have to do with what happened?

Issac: Precisely…. Aha, and here it is.

Riley: ...String?

Issac: Not quite, it feels more fine than that. But more importantly, this isn’t all of it. Look.

Riley: ...O-Oh, it’s like ten feet long, jeez.

Issac: Peculiar indeed…

Riley: ...Well? Any clue as to what it is?

Issac: I only have the immediate answer if I made the puzzle Riley.

Riley: Okay, okay.. (Still, that is kinda weird. And, if it isn’t string, what is it?)

 

**_[Length of ‘String’) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

Issac: ...Hmm. Odd.

Riley: Huh? What’s wrong?

Issac: The crime scene, that’s what. Very little evidence is present here.

Riley: Maybe the culprit got rid of most of it?

Issac: Possibly, but, look at it like this. If the culprit removed evidence from the crime scene, then why leave the platform as it is?

Riley: Maybe it was too big to dispose of?

Issac: Yet they had at least two hours to carry out and disguise the crime, they could have at least attempted to move the platform more out of sight, or try to wipe the blood off.

Riley: Yeah, but, what are you getting at?

Issac: I’m saying we probably don’t have the whole picture here. It may be wise to investigate other places nearby for more clues.

Riley: O-Okay, you’d know better than I would.

Issac: Very well. Now, if the body was found here, odds are any evidence would be nearest here. So let’s search the west hallway.

Riley: Right.

 

_\- Move to: Main Hall -_

 

**_Main Hall - West_ **

_(Others Present: Issac, Luckas)_

 

_\- Examine: Blood Trail -_

 

Riley: !! Wha-

Issac: As I thought. A blood trail. A faint one, but that doesn’t change what it means.

Riley: Should we follow it?

Issac: Why shouldn’t we? Come on then.

…

Riley: ...Oh, this is where it stops.

Issac: In front of the lounge. There’s even a splotch of blood on the door.

Riley: Do you think there’s something in there?

Issac: Possibly.

Riley: Well what are we waiting for-

Issac: Hold on. We can go in just a moment but first…

Riley: Huh? What?

Issac: Look at where the trail ends again.

Riley: What about it? It just stops.

Issac: No. It doesn’t.

Riley: ?.... A-Ah, there’s like, little streaks here.

Issac: And here, and here, and here.

Riley: ...Am I thinking too hard or..

Issac: Or what?

Riley: I feel like, the spots these are in, have we seen this before?

Issac: I can’t say for certain, but keep it in mind just in case.

Riley: Okay.

 

**_[Blood In The Hallway) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

Issac: Okay, let’s go in now.

Riley: Alright.

 

**_Lounge_ **

_(Others Present: Issac, Hanako, Toki)_

 

Hanako: HaHA! Witness the true power of my instinctive nature!

Toki: Okay I get it! Just stop swinging that thing around!

Riley: Oh, looks like someone beat us to it.

Issac: Well, let’s see what they have to say.

Riley: Right.

 

_\- Talk to: Hanako -_

 

Hanako: AHAHA! Kneel before my intuitive success!

Riley: …(Was that sentence enough of a riddle for you Issac?)

Issac: (I believe what she’s saying is she came across a clue of some kind.) Um, Hanako, did you happen to come across something?

Hanako: Oh? Thou wishes to hear the tale of the most glorious of findings?

Riley: T-Tale?

Toki: Oh great, not again…

Issac: …

Riley: (It’s either this or no clue I’m sure, best to just hear her out.)

Hanako: Now listen closely… It all started shortly after the discovery of the late John’s remains. I had decided to vacate the premises of the supply room, as others had already taken the forefront of that investigation operation. I wanted a discovery to call my very own. And as luck would have it, that discovery started it's run nigh centimeters from the room’s entrance. A trail of blood, inherently suspicious, I thought, and consequently let it lead thyself to this very spot.

Riley: (So Hanako followed the blood trail here like we did.)

Hanako: And lo and behold, the discovery of my desires awaited me just inside of this very lounge!

Riley: …

Issac: ...

Toki: ...You happy now? Now that you got to hear that? Yeah, try twice…. Thanks a bunch.

Issac: ...And this discovery… what was it?

Hanako: Feast thou’s eyes on this!

Toki: I told you to stop brandishing that stupid thing!

Riley: What, even is that?

Hanako: Now that…… Is a mystery best left alone.

Toki: You mean you don’t know.

Hanako: Quiet fool!

Issac: Perhaps… may I see it?

Hanako: ...Hmph, do as you wish.

Issac: ...Well that was fairly obvious.

Riley: Wait really?

Issac: A handle to a sharp, metal object, what do you think?

Riley: O-Oh, it’s a knife, isn’t it?

Toki: A pretty bad one if the blade is broken like that.

Issac: I can’t verify the quality of it, but we should thank Hanako.

Toki: Wait, what?

Hanako: Wha-..I-I mean of course you should! It has to be some sort of valuable clue!

Riley: How do you know that?

Issac: It’s a bit hard to see, but look at what’s left of the blade.

Riley: …! I-Is that blood?

Issac: It must be.

Riley: (Then, was this… Was this the murder weapon then?)

 

**_[Broken Knife) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

Hanako: Aha! So thou finally realized the blade’s true colors!

Issac: …

Riley: (We all know you found that out first. Just let her have this.)

Issac: ...Hmm. If a knife was involved in this. Then, we may want to investigate places where a knife would be.

Riley: ...So, the dining area maybe? I don’t think anywhere else would have one.

Issac: We’ll have to stop by there later then.

Hanako: Sounds as though thou will be taking their leave then.

Riley: Are you coming with?

Hanako: And leave my claimed discovery up for grabs for some other creatine to take the credit? Absolutely not!

Toki: Well I’ve had about enough, I’m heading out too-

Hanako: Oh no you’re not! Thou is thy witness! We will be together to see through that no one takes what is rightfully mine!

Toki: ……

Riley: (Hang in there Toki.)

 

_\- Move to: Dining Area -_

 

**_Dining Area_ **

_(Others Present: Issac, Kuchiko)_

 

Kuchiko: …

Riley: (Huh. Wonder what Kuchiko is doing here.)

Issac: (Perhaps the same reason as us. Now let’s get to it.)

Riley: (Yeah.)

 

_\- Examine: Kitchen Side; Knife Block -_

 

Riley: Ah!

Issac: Well fancy that, look what we’re missing one of.

Riley: So, is this where the knife Hanako found came from?

Issac: Well take out one and see. If it’s a part of a set, then they should share some traits.

Riley: Alright.

**_*CHNK*_ **

Riley: Wha-?

**_*CHNK* *CHNK*_ **

Riley: I-It’s stuck.

Issac: Hm? Let me have a look…..Ah, there’s your problem. This knife block has a lock on it.

Riley: A lock? But, I don’t see one.

Issac: That’s because it was integrated into the design. You see, you just pull out this dowel here and-

**_*SHHHK*_ **

Issac: There.

Riley: Oh. That’s a weird looking lock though. Why all those other bits? It looks like a claw almost.

Issac: Well if we look at one of the knives here..

**_*SHHN*_ **

Issac: Yep, as I suspected.

Riley: It, has a hole in it?

Issac: They all do. This lock bar slides into the side of the block, through the holes in the knives, and back out the other side of the block. It’s to keep the knives from falling out if the block should be knocked over.

Riley: Oh, I get it now… So, does that mean the knife Hanako has is from here?

Issac: More than likely. And even if it isn’t, there is still a knife unaccounted for here. We can’t just look past this.

Riley: Right.

 

**_[Knife Block) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

_\- Talk to: Kuchiko -_

 

Kuchiko: ……

Issac: (He looks agitated about something.)

Riley: H-Hey, Kuchiko, something up?

Kuchiko: !......That is a… redundant question considering someone just perished.

Riley: I-I know but, you look like something’s bugging you in here.

Kuchiko: …...It is… none of your concern.

Issac: We’re investigating a murder Kuchiko. Everything should be of concern.

Kuchiko: ...It… has nothing to do with John’s death….

Issac: Then what is it?

Kuchiko: ……

Riley: (What’s wrong here? It must be something pretty serious if Kuchiko won’t say anything...unless…)

Kuchiko: ...I...I-I lost something…...I’m looking for something I misplaced.

Issac: You… lost something?

Kuchiko: That’s… all I will say….. This is my concern….. it’s ….embarrassing.

Issac: ….Okay then.

Riley: (Or it’s something as innocent as that…...Still, that took a fair amount of pushing. Why won’t Kuchiko tell us what it is? ...Maybe… maybe it does have to do with John’s murder?)

 

**_[Kuchiko’s Account) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

Riley: Okay, now what?

Issac: ...Hmm. The only other point of interest I can think of is... John’s room.

Riley: Huh? Why?

Issac: It’s the victim’s room Riley, for all we know, they could have met with someone in secret and that individual decided to kill John.

Riley: Oh, okay, I guess. You’re the expert.

Issac: Not entirely, that’s more of Mia’s field than mine. Anyhow, let’s not dawdle.

Riley: Right.

 

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

_(Others Present: Issac)_

 

_\- Move to: John’s Room -_

 

**_John’s Room_ **

_(Others Present: Issac)_

 

Riley: So, what should we look for?

Issac: Anything that could give us a lead. You know, like we’ve been doing this entire time?

Riley: R-Right..

 

_\- Examine: Desk -_

 

Riley: This seems like the best spot to look for something….? This is...the book John had last night…..Hmm. (Sorry John, I don’t want to intrude on your stuff but, whatever will help me understand what happened to you.) …? Well this is… unintelligible. What is this some other language or something? Maybe John could read this or something…..Come on, is there a shred of English anywhere in this thing?..... Ah, hey, there we go… but, this is handwritten.

_“To Whoever Reads This,_

_No matter the outcome, I deeply apologize for what I will have done. It may not be known now but, for the sake of everyone else, this has to be done. I need to stop them before they get too far in their plan. I will have to take their life. Hopefully this will be the only one.”_

Riley: …...Wh-What? What is this talking about? W-Who wrote this? Maybe… did John... there’s no signature so I can’t be for sure but… clearly John must have at least known of this note’s existence…

 

**_[Strange Book) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

Issac: …*Sigh*... Nothing. Well, it wasn’t a guarantee we’d find anything.

Riley: Oh… So, now what?

Issac: Hmm….Well, as far as I can tell, we won’t be finding anymore substantial, physical evidence…. In that case, we should focus on gathering testimony.

Riley: Testimony?

Issac: Information from the others, witness accounts, alibis, anything we can get from them.

Riley: Oh, alright. How should we split it up then?

Issac: I’ll go back to the lounge and supply room. I should be able to go through the large groups there relatively quickly. Why don’t you go around and find any of the stragglers we haven’t talked to yet?

Riley: Sounds fine to me.

Issac: Right. I’ll be off then. I’ll catch up with you once I’ve finished.

Riley: Okay, see ya.

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

 

Riley: Okay, where to start… Well, I did see Luckas out in the hall, might as well start with him.

_\- Move to: West Hall -_

 

**_Main Hall - West_ **

_(Others Present: Luckas)_

 

_\- Talk to: Luckas -_

 

Luckas: ...Oh, what does it mean?...I hope they’re-

Riley: Luckas?

Luckas: Aah!.. O-Oh, sorry Riley. D-Did you need something?

Riley: Actually, um, I was wondering what you were up to. You sounded worried about something.

Luckas: Oh, um, well, you see… I’m still worried about Sam.

Riley: Sam?

Luckas: Y-Yeah, Sam closed themself off in their room and won’t come out.

Riley: (Right, Sam did rush off in a hurry after the alarm went off. What are they doing?)

Luckas: And that, after what I saw last night I can’t help but worry abou-

Riley: W-Wait a minute. What you saw last night?

Luckas: O-Oh, um…

Riley: ...What… did you see?

Luckas: Um, w-well, I wasn’t sure what to make of it at the time but…… I… I’m thinking I… s-saw the culprit last night.

Riley: Y-You what!?

Luckas: Aah!

Riley: S-Sorry, but, are you serious? You saw the culprit last night?

Luckas: I-I can’t say for sure but, I-I don’t know who else it could’ve been.

Riley: Do you mind telling me about it?

Luckas: O-Okay… Well, it was last night. Sam had been working on a sketch or something in the study all day, and, I guess they were still at it by the time we all called it a night. I checked on them before I went back to my room.. But, I was worried they might still be working and not getting sleep.

Riley: …

Luckas: ? Wh-What?

Riley: ! N-Nothing. Go on.

Luckas: R-Right. I wanted to make sure Sam went back to their room, so I headed out but, when I had opened the door, I saw someone walking down the hall.

Riley: When was that?

Luckas: Um, if my sense of time is right, this was about twenty minutes past midnight?

Riley: 12:20.. That’s not too long after the murder.

Luckas: Which is why I think it was the culprit, since that report mentioned it happening not too long before that.

Riley: I see.. Did you happen to see who it was?

Luckas: Not really. It was pretty dark since it was nighttime and everything.

Riley: Okay well, do you have any idea what they looked like?

Luckas: Um, well…. If I’m remembering this right, they were short in height, had large ears, uh, kinda like mine.

Riley: Okay..

Luckas: And um, they were wearing some kind of jacket or something and.. O-oh, that’s right, they were carrying something. A little box of some kind. I don’t really know but it was some sort of rectangular object.

Riley: Hmm… anything else?

Luckas: Only that it wasn’t Sam. After that I went back to the study and found them still working. I told them what time it was and then went back to my room for the night. Or, at least until… you know…

Riley: I see. Thanks Luckas, I’m pretty sure that’ll be important.

Luckas: Y-You think so?

Riley: Well if you saw the culprit then of course!

Luckas: O-Oh, right.

Riley: (But that description Luckas gave me… It sounds an awful lot like… Maybe I should track them down too.)

 

**_[Luckas’ Account) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

_\- Examine: Claire’s Room -_

 

Riley: (That description Luckas gave me… It sounded an awful like Claire… I better hear what she has to say about this.)

**_*KNOCK KNOCK*_ **

Riley: Hey Claire, you in there?

**_*CREEK*_ **

Claire: What..

Riley: O-Oh are.. Are you alright?

Claire: ...Do I look alright?

Riley: ...No.

Claire: *Sigh* Well what do you want?

Riley: Well, um… you see it’s about-

**_*BEEPBEEPBEEP-BE-BE-BEEP-BE-BEEPBEEP*_ **

Claire: !! Oh for the love of..

Riley: Wh-What’s that?

Claire: *Sigh* It’s this stupid alarm on this handheld. I turned it on by mistake and now I can’t figure out how to turn it off!

Riley: I-I see.

Claire: The dumb thing is broken too or something, it keeps going off every twenty minutes.

Riley: Oh, is… is that why you-

Claire: Yes it’s why it looks like I haven’t slept since the day before. Because I haven’t.

Riley: Right… so you can’t just take the batteries out?

Claire: I need a screwdriver to get to them. And no, we don’t have one in the supply room.

Riley: O-Oh..

Claire: *Sigh* Okay, I don’t care anymore if it ruins the paint finish, I’m getting some duct tape over this stupid thing.

Riley: Hey wait a-

Claire: Ask me later when I have my peace of mind back….

Riley: … (But Claire, without the answer to that now… I might not be able to ask you later… It’ll have to wait for the trial then.)

 

**_[Claire’s Alarm) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

_\- Move to: East Hall -_

 

**_Main Hall - East_ **

_(Others Present: Ken)_

 

_\- Talk to: Ken -_

 

Ken: …

Riley: Ken? What are you doing over here.

Ken: Quiet.

Riley: ?.......

Ken: …… I’m listening in on the study.

Riley: Why?

Ken: Cuz that runt Tricky is in there.

Riley: Tricky?

Ken: Yeah, little twerp seems like the type to monologue when left alone. I’m waiting to see if they start up and let somethin’ slip.

Riley: (You really are determined to prove Tricky the culprit, aren’t you?) ...So, any luck yet?

Ken: No. They’ve just been staring at something on the shelf the whole time.

Riley: …

Ken: …! There’s an idea! You go in and see if you can weasel a confession out of ‘em.

Riley: Huh? But, why me?

Ken: Cuz I have to be there to back up your claim later. Plus, I don’t think they’d say anything in front of me. You’d have a better shot.

Riley: Well… alright. (I’ve kinda wanted to talk to Tricky about something anyway.)

Ken: Sweet. I’ll be right here then.

 

_-_ __Move to: Study -_ _

 

**_Study_ **

_(Others Present: Tricky)_

 

Tricky: ……

Riley: (Well, Ken was right about that. Tricky’s just staring off at one of the bookshelves… )

 

_-_ __Talk to: Tricky -_ _

 

Tricky: ……

Riley: (Tricky. Ever since you revealed your true colors to us, something has felt off about you. And I don’t mean the fact that you’re one of the ones behind this terrible game… It’s like you know… something else.)

Tricky: …… So ya gonna say something?

Riley: Ah!

Tricky: You hardly seem like the type to stare at the wall for an hour, unlike me. So, what’s on your mind champ?

Riley: ...Well, I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.

Tricky: And wuzzat?

Riley: Earlier, you said something that seemed weird…

**_*_ ** **** **_*_ ** **** **_*_ **

_Tricky: Boy howdy, this bunch is a lot more rough around the edges than the last one, that’s for sure._

_Riley: ? What’s that mean?_

_Tricky: Oh nothing. I’ll leave you guys to it here, best of luck buds…._

**_*_ ** **** **_*_ ** **** **_*_ **

Riley: The last one… the last one of what?

Tricky: Oh that…...Well, let’s just say this ain’t my first rodeo kid.

Riley: What?

Tricky: Hey, do ya mind grabbin’ that pamphlet off the shelf for me?

Riley: Huh? What pamphlet? ...O-Oh, there is one. But, what does this-

……

Riley: !...... (Did they just ditch me? Great, and I still didn’t get a straight answer.) ...What’s this anyway…… “The Story of the Elite Guild Killing Game”....Wha… What’s this?  (Killing Game…. That’s what Tricky called this whole thing. Right? And…. Elite…. What’s in this…)

“The Elite Guild Killing Game, as it has been called, was an incident that occurred shortly after an initially random string of kidnappings. The targets of the kidnappings, all guild workers of Elite status, were taken hostage to a facility located in Kobi Desert. The participants of the incident would be held captive here by the head of the operation, a Mime Jr who called themself ‘Tricky’, “-

Riley: !!! Wh-What the…!?

-“ and would be promised freedom if a participant killed another. The incident went on for roughly two-three weeks, before a small few of the participants managed to escape. The survivors claim they were saved by Wi__s__, the El___ ___g T______, who gave his life to stop the plans of Tricky.”

Riley: Wha… (Someone scribbled over some of the words?)

“Participants of the Elite Guild Killing Game:

W___o_ (_uc___o): Eli__ ___g T_____r

___ (B______): ___te Py___________

Ga____l (Bl______): _____ ____cian

M____ (__ph____): E__te T__ ____r

__rl__ (_mbi___): __ite En_________

K____ (__wot_): El___ __ade Wi__der

A_a_a (S_______): _____ _aco____r

__iv__ (De______e): El___ __rk_____

C_st__ (Me_____c): ___te Fo_____ ___le_

__tild_ (____fo_): Eli__ _V Tr_____

Rya_ (_ichu): El__e Stra____st

Beve__y (Az__ari__): E_ite Hyd__uli_ Eng___er

F___a (Rib__be_): El___ B____ Con____on__

_ou___s (___ia_): E___e M__s_ng__

Y__iy_ (W____l_): __ite I__ __ul__o_

_a__el_ (V__o____): Eli__ S__f__”

Riley: …(What in the world is this…… Did… Did Tricky want me to find this?.... But…. why? What does this thing mean? Why is so much of it scribbled out?) … Something tells me I should hold on to this.

 

**_[The Story of the Elite Guild Killing Game) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

_\- Move to: Main Hall -_

 

**_Main Hall - East_ **

 

Riley: Oh, I guess Ken left when Tricky did… okay, now what…

???: !!! !!!

Riley: Huh? (That hum, it’s gotta be…)

Sam: !! !!

Riley: Sam, there you are! What’s up, did you need to tell me something?

Sam: !!!....

Riley: H-Hey, wait up!

 

**_Sam’s Room_ **

_(Others Present: Sam)_

 

Sam: …

Riley: Huh? Why’d you lead me here? Were you working on somethi-!!

Riley: ……… So we… we really did see that.

Sam: ……

Riley: Is this…how it was when we found it?

Sam: … *Scribble* *Scribble*

“I have an acute memory. One might call it a photographic memory, but I can only retain it for so long. That’s why I left so soon.”

Riley: I understand… Well, now we can use this to examine the body.

Sam: …

Riley: (So, I wasn’t imagining that… Sam saw him too… Lewis, you…. You really are gone… I-I’m sorry… If I had just took the risk and…) ….Gh…

Sam: ?

Riley: (...S-Stop it Riley… It’s over. You can’t do anything for him now… All I can do is… bring truth to what happened to him… I just hope… after how hard you worked, how scared you were of… whatever it was…. I hope you’re resting easy now…)

 

_\- Examine: Torso -_

 

Riley: (It looks like Lewis had some kind of wound on his stomach. But... wait.) Sam, you sure everything about this is accurate?

Sam: *Nod* *Nod*

Riley: (Then, why is… it looks like he has bandages wrapped around him… Did he try to heal himself?)

 

_\- Examine: Head -_

 

Riley: (There’s blood dripping down his face… Maybe he was hit over the head with something? It’s under his goggles, so it’s hard to tell… Huh? Is there blood coming from his nose too? They must have hit him repeatedly then… maybe that was what killed him then, blunt force trauma.)

Sam: …

Riley: Thanks for coming up with this Sam. I would of never remembered any of this…

Sam: …

Riley: But um… do you mind holding off on showing this to the others? It may be best if we keep this out of it so we don’t throw everyone else off.

Sam: ?? ……… *Nod* *Nod*

Riley: Thanks Sam.

 

**_[State of Lewis’ Body) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

Riley: We should probably continue investigating then.

Sam: …

 

_\- Move to: Boarding Hall -_

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

 

???: Riley!

Riley: Huh?

Issac: There you are. Any luck?

Riley: Yeah, I got a few things, but only a little bit may end up being important. And you?

Issac: All I could get were some alibis, not that anyone can corroborate them anyway, seeing as how this was done while everyone was asleep.

Riley: R-Right…

Issac: … Is there something on your mind again?

Riley: …...I-I want to investigate the vents.

Issac: ?... The vents?

Riley: Y-Yeah… I think, we might find something up there.

Issac:  ...Well, we still have time I suppose. Very well, lead the way.

Riley: Right. (...I have to know for sure on something. And I know where I’ll find it out.)

 

_\- Move to: Supply Room -_

 

**_Supply Room_ **

_(Others Present: Issac, Mia, Nico, Wilson, Ko)_

 

_\- Examine: Furnace Door -_

 

Riley: Well, here we are.

Issac: No need for dramatizations just open it.

Riley: Right.

**_*CLNK*_ **

Riley: Wha..?

**_*CLNK* *CLNK*_ **

Issac: What’s wrong?

Riley: I think it got locked up again. Did you still have the key?

Issac: Of course. Allow me..

**_*CHK*_ **

Issac: …

**_*CHK* *CHK*_ **

Riley: Well?

Issac: I’m trying, but the key won’t turn.

Riley: What? So, the lock is jammed?

Issac: It would appear so… I suppose it was a good thing you wanted to check this out Riley?

Riley: Really? But, why, we can’t even get in.

Issac: That’s my point. By all means the door shouldn’t have been locked, let alone jammed. Which means there’s probably something significant going on here.

Riley: You’re probably right… But, how do we get in now?

Issac: ...Ah! I know, that air duct in the hall where we found this key in the first place!

Riley: Oh, right! Good thinking!

Issac: We’d better hurry though, we probably don’t have much time left.

Riley: Right, let’s go.

 

_\- Move to: Main Hall -_

 

**_Main Hall - West_ **

_(Others Present: Issac)_

 

_\- Examine: Vent -_

 

Issac: Okay, I’ll open it, then I’ll lift us both up.

Riley: Alright.

…

Issac: There. Alright, hold on.

 

**_Air Vents_ **

_(Others Present: Issac)_

Riley: Well that was pretty easy.

Issac: Yes. Now, you’ve been up here a few times before I’m assuming. So, I’ll let you lead the way here.

Riley: R-Right.

 

_\- Move to: Furnace Door -_

 

Riley: !! Wh-What the!?

Issac: !!

Riley: What happened here!?

Issac: O-Oh my… That’s definitely blood, no ways about it. It's all over the back of the furnace door...

Riley: So, something did happen up here. For sure.

Issac: …? Wait, is there something in the… let me through.

Riley: What is it?

Issac: Aha.. so this is why the key wouldn’t turn.

Riley: Is that a screwdriver?

Issac: Yes, and as suspected, it was jammed in the lock.

Riley: (Better remember to tell Claire we have one.)

Issac: ...That does bring an interesting point though.

Riley: Huh?

Issac: That someone deliberately jammed the furnace door shut to keep us from finding this. I can’t see how this was any sort of accident.

Riley: I guess so.. Then it must have been the culprit, right?

Issac: I don’t see it being anyone else.

 

**_[Furnace Door) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

_\- Move: South -_

 

Issac: …? Riley Hold on.

Riley: What?

Issac: Down this way. Look.

Riley: ...What the… what is this, a line of dust?

Issac: More like a line of soot. Almost like someone burned the fuse to a block of dynamite here.

Riley: Um, I think we would’ve heard an explosive go off if it did.

Issac: Oh you know what I’m getting at.

Riley: So, what, should we follow it?

Issac: I would.

Riley: Right, let’s go.

…

Issac: ..Hmm. So it ends here, at a dead end.

Riley: Where are we though? I never went down this way.

Issac: Well, there’s a vent cover right here. Let’s just have a look.

Riley: ...Huh. Looks like one of our rooms.

Issac: Yes. But whose.. Since all of our rooms seem to fundamentally look the same, it’s hard to tell.

Riley: Yeah, and I can’t really get a good look at everything from here.

Issac: A shame... hmm? What have we here?

Riley: What?

Issac: Looks like I wasn’t too far from the truth. It appears to be remnants of a firecracker.

Riley: A firecracker? Like those little explosive things that blow up a bunch of times?

Issac: Yes, except it looks like this only had a single charge, otherwise we’d be seeing a lot more debris in here.

Riley: Oh, so, a tiny one then.

Issac: Right.

Riley: (So a mini firecracker was set off in here? But… how does that tie in to everything that’s happened.)

 

**_[Trail of Soot) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

Issac: Well, I seem to have thrown us off course a bit.

Riley: Well at least you found something.

Issac: True, but we should continue the way you were leading us.

Riley: Okay.

…

Riley: ...We should be getting……!

Issac: Wh-What the-!?

Riley: ...We were definitely right.

Issac: R-Riley, what is all of this!? What were you hiding up here!?

Riley: …...Well, I guess I can tell you now.

Issac: Wha..?

Riley: Since, the one I was keeping the promise to…

Issac: …

……

Riley: A-And that’s it.

Issac: I see. So this Lewis is, for sure…

Riley: Y-Yeah.. Sam and I found him last night. He was right where we found John.

Issac: But, then, where is he now? Shouldn’t he have still been there when the alarm went off?

Riley: I.. I don’t really know… Right after, Sam and I both blacked out…. We probably weren’t ready to see something like that so late at night.

Issac: I see…

Riley: ……

Issac: I’m… terribly sorry about that. For you to keep his secret, you must have grown close to him.

Riley: …...H-He… He was a good guy. He was trying to help and……..gh…

Issac: ...It may be best to try and not think about it right now. I imagine it’s more than a bit painful for you…

Riley: …

Issac: Although… I will say this is more than likely where our culprit found him. Look at the state of all this. The monitor is cracked, and there’s blood on the-

Riley: ……

Issac: !... I-I’m sorry. I guess the topic is unavoidable…

 

**_[Air Vent Crime Scene) Added to Evidence List_ **

 

Issac: ...Although.. Now I can’t help but feel there’s something off here.

Riley: ?..W-What?

**WEEOOOWEEOOOWEEOOOWEEOOOWEEOOO**

Riley: ?

_Well, I feel that is enough time for everyone. I hope you found enough to figure out what happened, because if you don’t…. Well, why don’t we take this one step at a time yes? For now, I would like for everyone to gather in the boarding hall, just before the foyer. See you all very soon._

Riley: ...Well, I guess that’s it then… But what were about to say?

Issac: …..It can wait for now, I’m not entirely sure about anything on this yet. But for now, let’s hold off on telling anyone about Lewis unless we have to. Best to avoid complicating things.

Riley: Good idea. I already told Sam the same thing.

Issac: Right. We should head off then.

Riley: Yeah…

 

**_Boarding Hall_ **

 

Riley: …

Sam: …

Luckas: ...

Claire: …So, uh, what’re we waiting for?

Ko: Who knows. All Cortex told us was to gather here.

Issac: They may be taking time to prepare wherever we’ll be holding this ‘trial’.

Ken: Well they better hurry the heck up!

Nico: H-Hey, no need to get so worked up.

Kuchiko: ...We will be singling out a murderer shortly. He has every right to be worked up.

Nico: …

Wilson: …

Toki: …

Hanako: ...Has any told thou has no sense of tact?

Mia: Save the back talk for the trial.

Tricky: Yeah! It’ll make the debates more dynamic and memorable!

Mia: That includes you too.

Tricky: …

Riley: …

Issac: ...Riley? You okay?

Riley: ...I just… want this to be over…

Issac: Don’t we all….. Don’t we all…..

**_*RUMBLE RUMBLE*_ **

Issac: !?

Luckas: Wh-What’s happening!?

Tricky: Oh! That must be our ride!

Riley: (Our ride?)

Issac: ! Riley, the ceiling!

Riley: Huh?

**_*PMMMF*_ **

Riley: Wh-What the…?

Claire: ..It’s an elevator.

Tricky: Yep! And you guys all thought it was an escape hatch. HA!

Riley: ...

Tricky: You have no idea how hard it was to hold back laughing while watching you guys pry at that stupid thing!

Toki: Oh shut up!

Riley: (...So this whole time… We were never any closer to getting out of here?)

_..Would the remaining participants please step inside.._

Tricky: Welp, that’s our cue folks! Everybody in!

Ken: Well about dang time.

Mia: Let’s get this done.

Luckas: R-Right…

Riley: …

Issac: ...Riley.

Riley: ?

Issac: We’re going to have to reveal a lot of things during this… Some pretty bad things…

Riley: …

Issac: I just… felt like you ought to know that before going in. You’re kindness… don’t let it sway you one way or the other. Alright? I don’t want to see your emotions rip you apart.

Riley: ...Y-Yeah. I get it.

Tricky: Oi! C’mon! We’re waaaaaiiiting!

Issac: ...Let’s take care of this.

Riley: ..Y-Yeah.

  


………

Riley: (Nobody’s saying a word. Not that I blame them. The situation we’re in isn’t pleasant by any means… Especially since…one of us is…)

**_*DING*_ **

…

Cortex: Well then, welcome to the trial grounds everyone. Now, if you’d please find your spot in the circle. It should have a matching insignia. Oh, except for you Tricky, due to being a last minute edition… You can take Apollo’s spot in that case.

Tricky: Yes sir!

Riley: …(Apollo…)

Issac: …

Cortex: Now, let us get these proceedings underway! Let the trial begin!

 

Riley: … (John… Lewis… two individuals both shrouded in mystery. One unable to recall anything about their life, the other unwilling to tell me the truth about him, not even his real name… Something was certainly off about the two of them, but, they were both genuinely good, and were trying to help the rest of us escape this place. And now…)

(Someone killed both of them… Who? Why? That’s what we need to find out now…)

(That’s what I need to do right now… not only for our lives but… for John and Lewis too. I’ll find out what happened to you both. So that you two can be at peace…)

(This.. This is what I have to do…. So, let’s do this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaberal  
> Toki created by: Briandthemoon


	12. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Trial: Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/
> 
> Evidence List: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1i5rmUraDDmvVFgXW80MMkSo0hK7fyyC672hC8A_GbfU/edit?usp=sharing

Cortex: Now then, we’ll begin with a reminder of how this trial will work. You have all been given time to investigate the recent murder, and now is the time to present and discuss your findings. Utilizilizing that, your goal is to single out the one responsible for the murder. Once you think you have the answer, a vote will be held. If the individual voted as the culprit matches what truly happened, then they will be punished accordingly. However, if the majority is wrong, then everyone besides the true culprit is punished, and the one remaining will be allowed to leave.

Issac: I probably don’t need to ask this, but, just in case… the culprit is one of us participants, yes?

Cortex: Correct, that could even include Apollo here. There’s no scapegoating me with this.

Issac: I see… (Alright, you got that?)

Riley: Y-Yeah… But, after hearing that, I’m not sure I’m cut out for this.)

Cortex: …?

Issac: (Don’t worry, I have faith that you can do this. Just don’t let your emotions get the better of you-)

Cortex: Oh, one more thing before we start.

Riley: Huh?

Cortex: I didn’t think I would have to mention this, but, I feel as though I must.

Mia: And that is?

Cortex: One rule specific to the trials… Any use of a special ability to directly determine who the culprit is, will be met with immediate punishment.

Riley: !

Issac: …

Claire: Special ability? Like what?

Cortex: Mind reading for instance…

Issac: …

Ko: ...Hmm, so if Cortex brought that up in the first place, that would mean…

Tricky: It means someone’s been a naauughty little scamp.

Issac: ……

Hanako: Wh-What!? Does that mean someone in our midst has attempted to probe thy brain!?

Cortex: I never said that was the ability used, but, all the same, I felt as though the rule needed to be set in order for us to have a fair trial. Now then, you may truly begin.

Riley: (Th-That was a close one Issac..)

Issac: …

Riley: (But… now what am I gonna do?) ...Um, so, where should we start?

Kuchiko: Something bothers me about this trial as well… why is there an empty spot?

…

Cortex: That’s just how they were designed. Remember that I didn’t build Pokkén Tower. We’re only borrowing it for our game. So if there was one more participant, they would have a spot ready for them.

Riley: … (One more participant… Then, that must have been for…)

Issac: …

Sam: …

Riley: (And still only three of us know that he was even here at all…)

Ken:Oh who cares about an empty space? We just gotta peg down who offed John right?

Toki: Well my money’s on the one who just tried to mess with the trial!

Kuchiko: ...We have no way of determining who that was.

Nico: Y-Yeah, now is not the time to starting throwing random accusations willy-nilly. We need to work together in order to solve this!

Mia: Easier said than done. Did you forget that one of us is the culprit? We can’t all be working together if there’s one of us on the opposition.

Nico: ...W-Well, how do you suggest we do this then?

Mia: Easy, just leave this to me.

Wilson: Leave it.. to you?

Mia: Hello, do you remember who you’re even talking to right now?

Luckas: Oh, r-right, Mia is the Elite Private Eye, isn’t she? By all means she’d have the most experience with this kind of thing.

Mia: Exactly, so let me take care of this.

Tricky: Huh? For real? You guys sure that’s a smart idea?

Mia: Of course it is! Luckas just told everyone why.

Issac: Well then, please take it away Mia.

Riley: (Well, at least we have someone here who will know what to do. I should probably just play off of this, and join in if it’ll help. That’s probably the most I can do for now.)

 

**_== !!NONSTOP DEBATE!! ==_ **

 

_[State of John’s Body)_

 

Mia: Our victim was John, found dead in the supply room…

Mia: Cause of death was clearly blood loss from the stab wounds they received.

Issac: The autopsy report does support that.

Mia: As for what happened, it seems very clear from the pool of blood…

Mia: That John was attacked from behind **right where we found him**.

Wilson: Then would that mean…

Wilson: The culprit is someone who went to the supply room at night?

Mia: There’s no other conclusion to draw from it.

Luckas: Wait then… does that mean…!

 

Riley: (I should be able to believe what Mia is saying…. But then, why does something feel wrong about this? Should I say something?)

 

 _[State of John’s Body)_ » Mia: That John was attacked from behind **right where we found him**.

**_That’s Wrong!!_ **

 

Riley: Wait a sec, something doesn’t seem right about that.

Mia: Excuse me? Who’s the professional here?

Riley: I-I know but, about where the body was, I don’t think John was killed right then and there.

Ken: But, why? John was in a pool of blood so that’s gotta be where someone got ‘em.

Riley: But that’s the thing. He was face down in it, right? But, if he was stabbed in the back, how would the blood have been able to get under the body?

Mia: !!

Issac: I’m in agreeance with Riley. Even if the blood was dripping down the sides of John’s body, that still wouldn’t explain how that much blood coated the area underneath them so thoroughly.

Mia: ...W-Well, isn’t it obvious? The body must have been lying on their back at some point.

Riley: But that doesn’t add up either. You heard Issac, John’s blood was dripping down the sides of their body. If the body was turned over at some point, wouldn’t the blood have smeared all over his back?

Mia: Ngh!

Hanako: So, does that mean the supply room wasn’t the crime scene?

Ko: That appears to be the case now.

Mia: Alright fine! If you’re so smart, then where was the actual crime scene?

Riley: (The actual crime scene… do I actually have an answer for that? ...Wait, maybe I do!)

Issac: …?

Riley: (That one thing I saw… is that what it was? Then that will show where the real crime scene was!)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Blood In The Hallway)_

**_This Is It!!_ **

 

Riley: Remember the blood trail in the hallway outside the supply room?

Luckas: I-It was faint, but, yeah it was there. It went off towards the lounge, didn’t it?

Toki: So what, are you saying the lounge was it?

Mia: Ha! Don’t be stupid! There wasn’t a drop of blood in there.

Riley: I wasn’t gonna say the lounge, but right outside it.

Mia: What?

Claire: Outside the lounge?

Riley: Yeah, right around that end of the blood trail, there were some streaks of blood in a weird pattern. Almost like they were an outline of something.

Kuchiko: An.. outline?

Riley: Yeah, I wasn’t sure what it was at the time, but now I think I know what it is. (That outline of blood.. If my logic is right, then, it must have been an outline of…)

 

> The murder weapon

> John’s body

> The culprit

 

Answer: John’s body

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: It was John’s body.

Mia: John’s.. Body?

Riley: Yeah, remember how John’s blood was dripping down the sides of their body? Those streaks I saw must have been the spots where the blood was pooling on the floor.

Luckas: Oh! I get it! Since they wouldn’t be able to pool under the body, they would start shaping around it instead.

Issac: And creating an outline of the body because of that.

Hanako: Therefore, that would imply that the true crime scene is...

Riley: Yes, just outside the lounge.

Issac: …

Riley: (H-Hey, I… I actually did pretty good there! Maybe I will be able to do this then…)

Ko: It is good that we have now clarified that. However, I now have a personal issue with that entire discussion…

Mia: …

Ko: Ms. Mia, you are the Elite Private Eye, yes? If so then, you should have been able to come to that conclusion faster than anyone else, given that someone like Riley pieced it together herself. No offense, Riley.

Riley: None taken, I was honestly thinking the same thing.

Mia: ……

Tricky: Wait, seriously? None of you knew?

Hanako: Knew what?

Tricky: The truth about Mia’s talent.

Mia: !

Ken: What truth? And how the heck do you know about it!?

Tricky: Did you forget I was one of the ones who started this whole thing? But anyway, Mia’s talent isn’t quite what you think it is. As a private eye, she’s talented at discovering clues, yes…

Mia: …

Tricky: But when it comes to actually putting them together, she’s about as useless as an umbrella full of holes!

Mia: !! Sh-Shut it!

Riley: ...W-Wait, seriously?

Nico: So… she’s just as in the dark about this as we are?

Hanako: The epitome of all bark and no bite, it appears to be.

Mia: N-No I’m not!!

Tricky: There’s no real point in denying it Mia. You just showed that you don’t have the super-brain they thought you had when Riley just upstaged you.

Mia: …

Tricky: Lemme guess, you were that kid that kept trying to put the square block in the round hole, right?

Mia: I SAID SHUT UP!!

Tricky: Woo! That struck a nerve!

Toki: Gosh, I wonder why…

Mia: Okay, fine then, say that the supply room wasn’t the crime scene! Send everyone down the wrong path, see if I care!

Riley: The.. wrong path?

Issac: What are you talking about?

Mia: Well if John wasn’t at the crime scene, then how the heck do you explain all that blood?

Ko: ! I see. We have come to the conclusion that the blood draining from Mx. John could not have been what made the pool we found them in. However, being that Mx. John was the only victim, there was no other source for it.

Mia: Right! Which means that had to have been where John was killed! How else do you explain it?

Riley: … (John is the only victim…)

Issac: …

Sam: …

Riley: (I… I think it’s time I cleared something up…. Forgive me, but it’s the only way we’ll make it through this. I need to show them.)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[State of Lewis’ Body)_

**_This Is It!!_ **

 

Riley: ...Actually, there is one other thing.

Mia: Huh?

Riley: I don’t blame Mia for not knowing this but… John wasn’t the only victim.

Wilson: W-Wait, what!?

Luckas: Riley, what are you talking about? E-Everyone’s here, right?

Riley: …

Issac: …

Riley: ...There’s something I need to tell you guys.

Hanako: Something to… tell us?

Riley: I’m sorry I didn’t mention this earlier but… there was someone else here with us.

Nico: Someone else? But, I don’t recall..

Riley: That’s cuz he was hiding from everyone. On the first night of us being here, I thought I heard something in the vents and, I found someone else. Lewis, a Lucario.

Ken: Wha- Are you being serious!?

Toki: You knew someone was hiding this whole time? Why the heck didn’t you say anything about it!?

Riley: He made me keep it secret. Why, I’m not really sure. He kept saying it would be bad if anyone knew he was here. He wouldn’t even tell me his real name, I just started calling him Lewis.

Claire: ...Hey wait, if this Lewis guy really is here then… where is he? Attendance was mandatory, right?

Riley: …...That’s the thing… the reason why the blood pool was there.

Nico: !! O-Oh no. Riley, w-was he…

Riley: ...Y-Yeah…. He was killed too.

Mia: Wha- What are you talking about!? How do you know that!? He wasn’t even there!!

Riley: ...Hey, Sam.

Sam: ?

Riley: Do you still have that sketch you made?

Sam: … *nod* *nod*

 

Kuchiko: ...What is this?

Riley: Sam and I found Lewis in the supply room last night. Sam sketched what he was like since his body disappeared.

Issac: I see… so that’s Lewis. I admit I had Riley tell me about all this but, I never did get to see him. It’s a shame that this is how we finally got to meet him.

Ko: So, it would appear that it was the blood of this Lewis character all along.

Mia: W-Wait, so where is he now!? He wasn’t anywhere in the supply room!

Riley: I… I don’t really know. Sam and I both blacked out after we found him.

Wilson: B-Blacked out?

Sam: *Nod* *Nod*

Riley: We were probably just in shock of seeing Lewis like that…

Luckas: So someone took advantage of that and hid the body from the sound of it.

Toki: Must have been pretty well too since no one found him.

Tricky: Well, it wouldn’t have been too hard. The furnace was right there, wasn’t it?

Riley: !!...

Ken: Oh… Yeah, you said he was a Lucario, right? Being part-steel, he would’ve gone pretty fast…

Riley: ...gh…*hic*...

Ken: ? What?

Nico: R-Riley, are you okay?

Issac: ...From what I understand, Riley grew attached to Lewis in her limited time with him.

Riley: …

Nico: Ken! How dare you hurt Riley like that?

Ken: Hey, how was I to know!? I never met the guy!

Riley: This isn’t the time for that!

Ken: !

Nico: !

Riley: It doesn’t matter, he’s already gone, so let’s… let’s not harp on it anymore.

Nico: ...Y-You’re right. My apologies.

Tricky: ...Okay seriously, does nothing phase you? Like, at all? I mean you’ve seen like three guys you care about die and your the one who-

Issac: Before we get off track again. While this does clarify the confusion of whose blood is whose, this does leave us with a very glaring issue… Cortex, if Lewis was dead, why didn’t you make any mention of it at any point?

Cortex: …

Issac: Surely you wouldn’t say that his death was irrelevant.

Cortex: … I believe that experiments should be run without interjection. Hardly anyone actually knew of Lewis’ presence until now, therefore it didn’t seem necessary to alert everyone of what happened to him. And beings that the trial has already started, I am at no liberty to provide any information on what happened to him. That sketch is about all you’ll get.

Issac: ...I see.

Hanako: Dos thou suppose this means, we aren’t required to focus on the death of this mysterious lurker?

Tricky: Well, lookie there, guess that means the poor sap died for nothin’. Completely pointless.

Wilson: Pointless!? Someone dying isn’t pointless!

Issac: Quite right, especially in this case. Cortex’s statement proves that.

Riley: Huh… It does?

Issac: Think about it like this. If he won’t tell us the answer to something we think is pointless, then in truth it must have more meaning.

Ko: You mean to say that the death of Mr. Lewis could hold some clue connected to the murder of Mx. John?

Issac: Or perhaps that they have a shared killer.

Luckas: Shared k-killer!?

Claire: So whoever killed John, also killed Lewis?

Issac: It’s not a certainty, but it’s a possibility that can’t be ignored. Therefore, we must look into Lewis’s murder as well as John’s.

Riley: … (I don’t know if you did that for everyone or for just me but, thanks.)

Kuchiko: ...If that is what we’ll need to do, then we should all be educated on what we know about Lewis’s death.

Issac: Quite right. Riley, would you care to do the honors? I’m aware that Sam also found Lewis but..

Sam: …

Ken: Yeah, we won’t get anywhere with that.

Riley: R-Right. (Sorry, Sam.) Anyway, so, I guess I should start by saying that, in exchange for not telling anyone about him, I went and visited Lewis every night.

Wilson: E-Every night?

Issac: I can confirm this, I caught her in the act a couple nights ago.

Riley: Yeah, well, just last night, I was about to go to see him again but, I got stopped by John. He was out in the hallway reading or something, and, I didn’t want him to see what I was doing since I was still trying to keep Lewis secret, so I had no choice but to head back to my room and hope they’d eventually leave. But, I dozed off waiting, and by the time I woke up…

Luckas: H-He was already gone, wasn’t he?

Riley: ...After Sam and I bumped into each other in the hall, Sam led me back to the supply room, and that’s how I found out… I’ve told you the rest earlier.

Mia: About the body switching with John’s, yeah?

Riley: Right… I’m not sure if we’ll get much from that but-

Toki: Wait. Hold up. Stop.

Riley: Huh? Wh-What?

Toki: Are you serious? That’s all we need right there!

Wilson: W-Wait, really?

Hanako: How can thou be sure of that so quickly?

Issac: ...I take it that means you have a suspect in mind?

Toki: Are you kidding me, of course I do! It’s silent treatment over here!

Sam: !?

Luckas: Wait, you’re saying that Sam did it!?

Issac: What makes you so certain on that?

Toki: Didn’t Riley just say she bumped into them on her way to the supply room? And then led her right to the body?

Mia: Wouldn’t that just imply that Sam discovered the body first, and merely went to get help.

Toki: Sure, but then it begs the question, what was Sam doing out that late to begin with?

Sam: …

Tricky: Seems like our innocent little knitter isn’t so innocent after all.

Luckas: N-No! That can’t be right!

Toki: And why not? I don’t hear Sam refuting it.

Sam: …

Riley: Th-That doesn’t have to do with this! Sam just isn’t good with speaking, that’s all.

Kuchiko: … This is a life or death situation. Sam should at minimum attempt a defense if they have one to give.

Sam: …mmm….mmmm…

Riley: (Oh no, that’s not a good sound. Sam probably doesn’t do well under pressure like this. I-I’ve gotta do something but-)

Luckas: F-Fine! I’ll do it!

Riley: ?

Luckas: If Sam can’t speak for themself the I will!

Sam: …

 

**_== !!NONSTOP DEBATE!! ==_ **

 

_[Autopsy Report - John)_

_[Mia’s Observations)_

_[Luckas’ Account)_

 

Luckas: Sam can’t be the culprit!

Toki: And what makes you so sure?

Wilson: Sam **was out and about** while everyone else was asleep…

Tricky: Which means they had all the time in the world to **kill John and Lewis**.

Ken: And it’s not like anyone saw the kid last night.

Luckas: That’s not true! I did!

Luckas: And they _weren’t doing anything suspicious_!

Toki: Oh yeah? Were you with them all night?

Luckas: N-No, but…

Toki: Then you can’t be sure it wasn’t Sam!

Sam: …

 

Riley: (Sam seemed genuinely panicked when we found Lewis. I really don’t think they did this, but, can I prove that?)

 

 _[Luckas’ Account)_ » Luckas: And they _weren’t doing anything suspicious_!

**_That’s Gotta Be It!!_ **

 

Riley: Luckas is right! The story he told me proves that!

Luckas: I-It does?

Riley: (Come on, have a bit more confidence in your own words!)

Toki: What… What are you talking about?

Riley: Luckas told me that last night, he went to check up on Sam.

Luckas: Right! And They were still in the study like they had been all day!

Toki: So? Sam could have done it after you checked in on them.

Riley: No, that’s not possible.

Wilson: Huh? Why not?

Riley: Because the times don’t add up. Luckas, when did you say you went to check up on Sam?

Luckas: Oh, um, it was, 12:20 in the morning.

Nico: Auch! But, the report states that John was killed at 12:07 am!

Kuchiko: That would give Sam a short time between killing John and disposing of any evidence.

Riley: Right. And since Sam didn’t show any sign of foul play, they can’t be the culprit since the murder already happened!

**_Are You Really THAT Stupid!?_ **

 

Toki: Seriously, that’s all you have?

Riley: Wh-What do you mean? It’s a valid point!

Toki: Hardly! Did you even bother thinking that all the way through? Just wait ‘til you see how wrong you are!

 

**__ **

O=| _Mia’s Observations > _

O=| _Bloody Platform_ >

O=| _Blood In The Hallway_ >

 

Toki:

  * It doesn’t matter when four-eyes saw them…
  * It doesn’t prove that Sam couldn’t have done it!
  * How long was it before Luckas went to the study the second time?
  * Sam had all the time in the world to kill them!



 

**_Break!_ **

**_ADVANCE!!_ **

 

Riley:

  * But the time difference was only thirteen minutes…
  * Wouldn’t Sam have needed more time to dispose of evidence?
  * Like the murder weapon! It hasn’t been found yet!



 

Toki:

  * Ha! Did the killer even do that?
  * Wasn’t there a bunch of stuff found just lying around?
  * And if it’s Sam that’s the culprit…
  * They wouldn’t need a weapon at all!
  * They coulda **used Pin Missile** or something!
  * They murdered John without even touching them!



 

Riley: (Toki is refusing to listen to what I have to say since she’s convinced it’s Sam. In that case, I’ll just have to poke a hole in her logic somehow!)

 

O=| _Mia’s Observations > _ » They coulda **used Pin Missile** or something!

**_Please! Listen To Me!!_ **

 

Riley: No, there’s no way Sam did that.

Toki: What, are ya gonna say they didn’t have time for that too?

Riley: No, it’s just impossible. Mia already told me why before.

Toki: Mia?

Ken: Hey, uh, should we really trust the squirt’s logic? I mean, after that blunder she had.

Mia: Excuse me!?

Riley: Mia may not have much luck coming to the right conclusion, but she can find the pieces for us.

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_

_Mia: It’s far more likely that a physical weapon was used to make them, rather than some kind of special move._

_Issac: Really? What gave you that idea?_

_Mia: Say someone had used ‘Shadow Claw’ to carry out this murder. Along the wounds there would have been some elemental trace; a burn or dark patch or something. But these don’t show any hint of something like that._

_*_ _*_ _*_

 

Riley: If Sam had attacked John like that, then Mia would have noticed some sort of trace left behind.

Mia: Correct. There would’ve been some sort of residue, like poison or silk or something. But there was nothing of the sort.

Claire: Then it couldn’t have been Sam using Pin Missile or whatever…

Toki: S-So? They still have flipping drills for hands! They could’ve just went in and-

Issac: No. It wouldn’t match up.

Toki: !? What wouldn’t?

Mia: The wounds I believe he means. The pattern indicates that the weapon was sharp and thin, like a skewer. If Sam used any of their stingers, the wounds would’ve tapered much wider.

Toki: !!....O-Oh… I-I see…

Tricky: Hey, there ya go Mia! Finally getting to the right idea! Although, that wasn’t until after Riley got you there.

Mia: …..

Toki: Okay, so, I was wrong, whatever…

Ko: I would not sell yourself too short Ms. Toki.

Toki: Huh?

Ko: Because if it was not for that, then I would not have been able to notice the identity of the true culprit.

Riley: Wait, really!?

Wilson: A-Again!?

Issac: I hope this isn’t another baseless accusation.

Ko: Of course not. I have been keeping track of what was just said during the entire discussion, and I believe I have made some logical connections.

Riley: W-Well, who is it then?

Ko: …

Hanako: ...Ahem? Is thou going to heed the lady’s request or not?

Ko: Pardon me, I… just had reserves about answering her.

Riley: Huh? But, why?

Ko: ...Because I believe the culprit to be you, Ms. Riley.

Riley: ………

Issac: ……

Riley: ……...W-Wait..what?

Nico: Ko, what are you talking about?

Ko: I believe I made my point clear. I believe Ms. Riley to be our culprit.

Riley: H-Hold on, why me!?

Ken: Yeah, that seems kinda outta left field, doesn’t it?

Ko: Not if you look it the entire picture. Remember, as Issac pointed out before, Mx. John is no longer our only victim.

Wilson: Oh yeah, now we have this Lewis guy to figure out too.

Ko: Correct, and who said earlier that they went to visit this Mr. Lewis up in the vents, every night?

Riley: B-But-!!

Issac: That’s not enough to pin the blame on Riley. After all, I’ve been in the vents as well. And the furnace door was left unlocked a few days before he died, and stayed that way until then.

Ko: I suppose I see what you are getting at. Anyone could have gone into the vents to kill Mr. Lewis, but you are forgetting one important fact.

Issac: And that is?

Ko: Did anyone else even know of the existence of Mr. Lewis prior to his death?

Issac: …

Ko: For all that we were aware of, until we were told of it, the only victim was Mx. John. But then the death of Mr. Lewis was brought to our attention. And by whom was it again?

Tricky: IIIIIIIIIIIIt’s Rileeeeeeeey!!

Riley: !!

Mia: Hm. Seems fairly conclusive to me.

Riley: H-Hey! Hold on a minute!

Claire: ...Y’know, things would start to add up if it’s Riley.

Riley: Wha-?

Claire: Wasn’t she also the last one to see John?

Riley: !?

Hanako: So the suggestion is Riley silenced John due to thee spotting thou!?

Ko: If Ms. Riley was on her way to kill Mr. Lewis, then Mx. John witnessing her would have been pretty telling evidence to her crime, would it not?

Toki: Then that’s it! Riley must have done it!

Riley: N-No! There’s no way I would have! Lewis he… he was my friend, why would I do that to him!?

Kuchiko: How can we believe that claim if no one has seen you two interact before?

Riley: ...B-But I…

Issac: …...

Ko: … Ms. Riley, please, just allow this to be as quick and painless as possible for everyone. All of us, and yourself.

Riley: (N-No, you have to believe me! If you keep saying that I’m the culprit then… What happened to Ceri, will happen to all of us! I-I have to prove my innocence before it’s too late!)

 

**_== !!NONSTOP DEBATE!! ==_ **

 

_[Autopsy Report - John)_

_[Broken Knife)_

_[State of Lewis’ Body)_

 

Ko: If we assume that the two deaths are related…

Ko: Then the culprit must have known of the existence of Mr. Lewis.

Wilson: But the **only one here who knew** was Riley, right?

Riley: But there’s no way I did it!

Riley: He was my friend! Why would I do that to him!?

Kuchiko: Friendship is an easy thing to feign with an unknown party…

Ken: And it is kinda suspicious you **were out at night** to begin with…

Riley: I was just going to check up on him like I always did!

Ko: And yet **no one saw you** to back up this claim.

Tricky: Well, looks like John did…

Tricky: And ultimately paid the price for it…

Mia: All of this points to you Riley.

Riley: B-But I…

Ko: With that, it seems this case is closed.

 

Riley: (I know I didn’t kill either of them! But, because I kept hiding things, now I’m the main suspect… But there has to be something that shows I didn’t do it!)

 

Ko: If we assume that the two deaths are related…

Ko: Then the culprit must have known of the existence of Mr. Lewis.

Wilson: But the **only one here who knew** was Riley, right?

Riley: But there’s no way I did it!

Riley: He was my friend! Why would I do that to him!?

Kuchiko: Friendship is an easy thing to feign with an unknown party…

Ken: And it is kinda suspicious you **were out at night** to begin with…

Riley: I was just going to check up on him like I always did!

Ko: And yet **no one saw you** to back up this claim.

Tricky: Well, looks like John did…

Tricky: And ultimately paid the price for it…

Mia: All of this points to you Riley.

Riley: B-But I…

Ko: With that, it seems this case is closed.

 

Riley: (...I-I can’t do it… I don’t have anything outside of just my words… And if they won’t listen to me then…...Is… Is this it? Is it going to end right here? After all we’ve done, just to lose right here?...... I-I’m sorry Lewis… I let everyone down……)

………

………

………

???: (...Well, it has come to this. I guess it was foolish of me to think this could be handled by only one of us… but.. I won’t let it happen again... Never again!!)

 

_[Autopsy Report - John)_

_[Broken Knife)_

_[State of Lewis’ Body)  
_

 

_[???’s Account)_

 

Ko: If we assume that the two deaths are related…

Ko: Then the culprit must have known of the existence of Mr. Lewis.

Wilson: But the **only one here who knew** was Riley, right?

Riley: But there’s no way I did it!

Riley: He was my friend! Why would I do that to him!?

Kuchiko: Friendship is an easy thing to feign with an unknown party…

Ken: And it is kinda suspicious you **were out at night** to begin with…

Riley: I was just going to check up on him like I always did!

Ko: And yet **no one saw you** to back up this claim. « _(???’s Testimony]_

 

**_You’ve Got That Wrong!!_ **

 

Issac: That’s not the case, Ko.

Riley: !!

Ko: ...Oh?

Issac: I didn’t see any reason to bring it up until now but, I leave the door to my room ajar every night.

Ko: Ajar?

Tricky: Yeah, guy’s a weirdo or something. I saw him do that the first night when I was making sure everyone was in their proper room. So you don’t have to worry about the riddler lying to you.

Wilson: O-Okay but, if the door was only a bit open, then you still wouldn’t have seen anything, right?

Issac: True, but it allowed me to hear everything.

Ken: Hear it?

Issac: Yes, I heard some voices and other sounds throughout the night. I’ll now share what I remember. Starting somewhere between 11:30 in the evening, and midnight. It started with one of the other boarding room doors opening:

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_

_John: Good evening Riley. What are you doing out?_

_Riley: Oh um, nothing John I was just um, my door wasn’t shutting quite right so, I was just making sure nothing was blocking it._

_John: Oh, I see._

_Riley: ...So uh, what about you?_

_John: Oh, I was just fetching another book from the study is all. See?_

_Riley: Y-Yeah, that’s… certainly a book._

_John: ...Is, everything alright?_

_Riley: Yep! Totally cool!_

_John: ...Then I assume you fixed your door?_

_Riley: ...Uh….Yeah! Well uh, off to bed then, see ya John!_

_John: Oh um, okay then._

_*_ _*_ _*_

 

Issac: Then I heard the door shut. Not long after that, someone started to walk away, and a different door down the hall opened up and closed, implying someone went inside. Then very shortly after, based on how far off it sounded, that very same door re-opened and closed, meaning whoever went in left shortly after.

Ko: And, what does that prove?

Issac: Think about who it was that quickly entered and exited that room.

Hanako: Well whom was it?

Issac: (There’s only one possibility…)

 

> Riley

> John

> Lewis

 

Answer: John

**_I Knew It!!_ **

 

Issac: Given the circumstances, it had to have been John.

Toki: John?

Issac: Yes. Based on what Riley said, she obviously went into the first door. So who would that leave in the hall to walk by and go into their room?

Ko: That would be… Mx. John…

Issac: Exactly. Not only that, but the door reopened not even a minute later.

Claire: So John was the one who left the room too, right?

Issac: Meaning that he was still alive at the time!

Mia: Yeah, yeah, but, what does this have to do with Riley not being the culprit?

Issac: Think, if we’re assuming Riley killed John solely on the idea that they would have been a witness, then why not kill him then when it appeared no one would see her do it?

Ko: !!...

Riley: ...Issac.

Ko: ...Well, perhaps we were wrong in that assumption. Ms. Riley could have left her room and killed Mx. John later.

Issac: It’s possible. Which is why I’ll continue my testimony.

Ko: …

Issac: Sometime later, I hear another set of footsteps, so someone must have walked by. During that time, I heard another door creak open, followed by some more footsteps going the other way.

Luckas: Ah! Th-That must have been me!

Issac: Hm?

Luckas: That was when I went to check up on Sam. But, I saw someone walk by, so I kept back for a second to not surprise them and wake anybody up.

Kuchiko: ..The fact that Luckas knows about this can further credit Issac’s testimony to be legitimate.

Luckas: So, a few minutes later, you should’ve heard me come back and go into my room, right?

Issac: It must have been. The steps and door seem to imply that. Then finally, a little later. I hear one of the doors open again, followed by someone falling to the ground. Then I hear this:

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_

_Riley: Huh?_

**_VOOMP!!_ **

_Riley: Gah!!.... Wh-What the…_

_Sam: …!!!!!!!_

_Riley: Sam? You alright?_

_Sam: !!!!!!! !!!!!! !!!!!!!_

_Riley: Hey, hey, take it easy, what’s wrong?_

_Sam: !!!!!!!!..........._

_Riley: W-Wait, where are you going!?_

_*_ _*_ _*_

 

Issac: And with that, the two leave, and a bit later the alarm goes off.

Ken: Then that means Riley was telling the truth this whole time.

Ko: …

Issac: And with that, let me make one thing clear to everyone here… Simply throwing accusations the moment you find one small connection will not move this trial forward. All it will do is waste time, and make us less inclined to work with each other.

Mia: …

Toki: …

Ko: …

Issac: We need to go through this at a slower pace, and get a better understanding of the evidence we found. Only then will we be able to actually work together and reach our goal.

Ko: ...I… I understand. My apologies. Especially to you Ms. Riley.

Riley: I-It’s fine now… (Issac… I know that rule won’t let you hear this but… Thank you.)

Issac: … (Riley.)

Riley: !?

Issac: (It was selfish of me to withhold that information. I thought that you would be able to do this on your own. That you would be better suited to handle this than me. But, I realize we’re both in the same position. So Instead of relying on you, I’ll help you.)

Riley: …

Issac: (I know, I know, Cortex’s rule. But that only restricted to directly identifying the culprit. Me sharing points with you shouldn’t violate the rule.)

Cortex: …

 

Issac: (So, let’s do this together. We’re gonna solve this puzzle and keep everyone safe!)

 

**_[Issac’s Account) Added To Evidence List_ **

  * _Issac had left his door open the night of the murder, and heard many things from 11:30 pm up until the murder occurred. He hears Riley leave her room, talk to John, then go back to her room. Afterwards John goes into, then quickly leaves his room and doesn’t come back. Later on, he hears Issac leave his room after an unknown party walks by, then Luckas returns to his room a short while later. Finally, he hears Riley run into Sam after she comes back out of her room, and the two head off. A while later the body discovery alarm goes off._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaberal  
> Toki created by: Briandthemoon


	13. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Trial: Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/
> 
> Evidence List: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1i5rmUraDDmvVFgXW80MMkSo0hK7fyyC672hC8A_GbfU/edit?usp=sharing

Ko: Well, if we are to go at a slower pace, then might I bring up something that I noticed in your recounting Mr. Issac?

Issac: Go on.

Ko: You say that Ms. Riley and Mx. Sam ran off, and after a while, the alarm went off to alert everyone else. But should it not have gone off the moment they found the body of Mr. Lewis?

Wilson: Maybe it didn’t go off because only Riley knew about him?

Hanako: Then it only sounded when John, a known party, had their state of being bestowed to the two unlucky spectators.

Mia: About that, how were the bodies able to be swapped without Riley or Sam knowing?

Ken: Dont’cha remember? Riley said they passed out when they found Lewis!

Riley: Yeah, we both must’ve been so shocked by finding him like that, that we both passed out for a bit.

Luckas: So the culprit took advantage of that to swap out the bodies?

Issac: Hmm.. I have my doubts on that.

Luckas: Huh? Why?

Issac: I’m wondering if the two of them falling unconscious wasn’t actually done on purpose.

Riley: Wh-What do you mean!? You don’t think we did that just cuz we could, did you?

Issac: No, I’m saying someone made you two pass out.

Sam: ???

Claire: Made them pass out? But, how would they do that?

Issac: I do have a fairly solid theory about that. (Something that could’ve been used to make both Sam and Riley fall unconscious. I believe this was certainly involved...)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Broken Vial)_

 

**_That’s It!!_ **

 

Issac: Riley, do you recall that broken vial we found in the supply room?

Riley: The one on the shelf? Yeah, but, what about it? It was empty, right?

Issac: True, but, what do you think was in there before?

Toki: Wait, are you going with this where I think you’re going with this?

Issac: What do you mean?

Toki: I remember when we were investigating this place on the first day, I found a tray of vials in one of the cabinets in the infirmary.

Riley: (The infirmary? So that’s where the vial came from?)

Toki: If I’m remembering it right, wasn’t there some labeled, “Concentrated Sleep Powder”?

Sam: !!

Issac: Right, and later on, I investigated the infirmary, and discovered that one of those vials went missing.

Kuchiko: Is that so?

Nico: Did anything else go missing?

Issac: No, that vial was the only thing unaccounted for. Anything else that had been taken has already been shown before.

 

**_[Stolen Vial) Added to Evidence List_ **

  * _After the murder occurred, it was discovered that a vial of Sleep Powder was stolen from the infirmary. Everything else that has been taken is already accounted for._



Riley: (Wha-! Why don’t you tell me these things!?)

Ken: So, what, you saying someone came up from behind ‘em and shoved the powder in their faces?

Ko: Not possible. That would mean that one or the other would have seen their attacker.

Riley: I feel like I would have noticed someone doing that too, right Sam?

Sam: *Nod* *Nod*

Issac: Right. But I do believe it was still possible to utilize the Sleep Powder.

Mia: And what makes you so sure?

Issac: Just one more thing would need to be utilized. You should know what I’m talking about, right Riley?

Riley: (Something to use so Sam and I would both be hit by the Sleep Powder? Maybe…)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Table Fan)_

 

**_This Is It!!_ **

 

Riley: Wait, you mean the fan?

Issac: Exactly.

Hanako: How would a fan of all things be of aid in this scheme?

Riley: Well, we found it on a shelf directly below the one we found the vial on. So, if the powder fell out from there, it would fall into the fan, and since the fan is on...

Luckas: Oh, I get it! If the fan was on then the powder would get blown into the air!

Issac: Right, so as it circulated into the air, Riley and Sam would’ve been involuntarily exposed to it, and after a few moments, it would take affect and put them to sleep.

Mia: So, what you’re saying is, someone set that up deliberately so there wouldn’t be witnesses to the bodies being switched?

Riley: It definitely looks that way.

Nico: Wait a moment.

Riley: Huh?

Nico: Forgive me but, something doesn’t seem right here.

Issac: And what would be the problem?

Nico: Well, as one who has had to design wacky setups and contraptions for my performances, I can say for certain you are missing a key component here!

 

**_== !!NONSTOP DEBATE!! ==_ **

 

**_Riley:_ **

_[Bloody Platform)_

_[Length of ‘String’)_

 

**_Issac:_ **

_[Issac’s Account)_

_[Stolen Vial)_

 

Nico: So you’re saying the culprit used a trick…

Nico: To spread Sleep Powder into the air.

Issac: It’s the **only way** to have targeted both Riley and Sam.

Nico: Mir knows this, however…

Nico: How exactly did they get the Sleep Powder into the fan?

Riley: It was broken right? So it could’ve spilt out.

Nico: Yes, but that would mean the vial was knocked over…

Nico: But how? There **wasn’t anything** to make it fall!

Kuchiko: Perhaps _vibrations_ from when Riley ran in made it fall…

Wilson: Would that really be enough though?

 

Issac: (Nico brings up a fair point. Did we find anything that could complete the trick?)

Riley: (What could’ve made the vial fall over…)

 

 _[Length of ‘String’)_ » Nico: But how? There **wasn’t anything** to make it fall!

**_That’s Wrong!!_ **

 

Riley: Wait, maybe there was something to make it fall over.

Nico: Auch?

Riley: In the doorway to the supply room, there was this string on the floor. Except, it really didn’t feel like string, and there was a lot of it.

Wilson: But how does string on the ground make a vial on a shelf tip over?

Riley: Because I think I know what this string actually is.

Issac: ...Oh! How did I not think of that before?

Luckas: What? What was it?

Riley: (The true identity of this ‘string’ is…)

 

> A fuse

> Tripwire

> Silk web

 

Answer: Tripwire

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: It's not just string, it’s a tripwire.

Mia: A tripwire?

Issac: Yes, of course. That’s why it was so long in length. If it was tied to the top of the vial, then laid down to the floor and in front of the doorway…

Riley: Then the wire would’ve pulled the vial over when I walked into the supply room!

Issac: The part the wire was tied to must’ve been where the vial broke, so that’s why it wasn’t still attached to it.

Nico: I see, I see. Not it all fits together. Mir apologizes, mir didn’t want us to fall into the same rut as before.

Issac: No, it’s quite understandable. We need to understand every bit of this if we have any hope of solving this mystery.

Riley: (...It’s funny, if I didn’t know any better Issac, you’d think you’ve done this before. The way you seem to have this all under control.)

Mia: But, wait, why didn’t Sam set it off then? Didn’t they find the body on their own first?

Sam: ...

Luckas: Sam doesn’t really walk anywhere, they fly around.

Riley: Yeah, Sam did that when they led me to Lewis. So the wire was probably low enough to the ground where Sam couldn’t set it off.

Luckas: So, the culprit used this tripwire trick to swap out the two bodies. That’s good, but, does that really tell us anything?

Riley: Huh?

Luckas: I mean, anyone could have done that, right? And if we’re trying to find the culprit then…

Hanako: Then the lot of us have gone nowhere fast!

Ken: So we’ve just been wasting time with this stupid tripwire thing!?

Issac: What did I just get done saying about jumping to conclusions? The tripwire trick does give us insight on one thing.

Toki: Really? And what’s that?

Issac: That, at the very least, the culprit knew of Lewis’ existence.

Riley: ! Right, they couldn’t have even used the trick if there wasn’t another body to swap with!

Issac: Which means we now know that Lewis’ murder is involved somehow, so we should look into both of them in order to truly understand what happened.

Wilson: Alright, but, where do we start though? There’s a lot that doesn’t really make much sense about this.

Luckas: Well, um…

Ken: Something on your mind kid?

Luckas: I-I wasn’t sure if I wanted to bring this up, after we’ve all been accusing each other with no basis. But, remember what I said earlier? About, seeing someone pass through the hall before I left my room… Well..

Kuchiko: ...Are you saying you think that was the culprit?

Luckas: It might’ve been. It adds up the more I think about it. It was a little while after John’s murder so, it could’ve been the culprit trying to sneak back to their room.

Issac: …

Luckas: !! I-I mean, I’m not saying it for a fact I just-!

Issac: No no, this may be the first valid point so far.

Luckas: Huh? R-Really?

Toki: And what makes his so special?

Issac: Well, keep in mind that this was something that we’ve mentioned before when I was recollecting what I had heard last night. Did you notice anything strange about that moment of discussion?

Ko: About… the discussion itself?

Issac: Yes, by all means there was something that should have been said at that moment that wasn’t. And that’s…

 

> Where Luckas found Sam

> When Luckas checked on Sam

> The identity of who Luckas saw

 

Answer: The identity of who Luckas saw

 

**_I Knew It!!_ **

 

Issac: Who it was that Luckas saw. That should have been brought up.

Luckas: Oh, s-sorry, it was dark so, I didn’t see their face.

Issac: That’s not the point I’m getting at. You and I have made it clear that there was someone else out in the halls last night. But no one has fessed up to it yet.

Riley: !! You’re right!

Toki: So? They could’ve been doing whatever, doesn’t mean they’re the culprit.

Issac: Alright, I’ll take you up on that.

Toki: What?

Issac: Right now, whoever it was that Luckas saw last night, reveal yourself!

………

Issac: See? If it was for something harmless, someone would have said something just then.

Nico: So does that mean, Luckas actually found the culprit!?

Luckas: D-Did I!?

Ken: Well in that case, you better start remembering everything you can about them kid!

Luckas: A-Alright! Um, w-well, it was dark so I couldn’t see everything but, um.. they weren’t very tall, they had larger ears, some sort of jacket and, they were holding a small box or something like that.

Issac: I see. So that’s the description we’re going off of…

Riley: … (Yeah, that’s what Luckas told me before, and something tells me Issac will catch on just as fast as I did.)

Issac: Well with that, I believe we have a perfect match.

Claire: ……...What? Stop staring, it’s creepy.

Tricky: And we have accusee number four folks!

Claire: Wait. What? You… think I did it?

Issac: Well you were spotted out in the halls just after a murder, and had yet to tell anyone.

Luckas: Y-Yeah, the more I think about it, Claire definitely shares some resemblance to who I saw last night.

Ken: Looks like ya caught ‘em red handed kid.

Claire: !!

Issac: Well then Claire, what say you in your defense?

Claire: ...It wasn’t me..

Wilson: What?

Claire: I said it wasn’t me!

Issac: You say that after Luckas already identified you?

Claire: Well he’s wrong!

Issac: Prove it then! Come on, let’s hear it.

Riley: (Luckas’ description is pretty close to Claire, but, is it right to accuse her like this? Claire doesn’t seem the type to do this. Only one way to find out though.)

 

**_== !!NONSTOP DEBATE!! ==_ **

 

**_Riley:_ **

_[State of Lewis’ Body)_

_[Claire’s Alarm)_

 

**_Issac:_ **

_[Luckas’ Account)_

_[Stolen Vial)_

 

Issac: Why won’t you tell us why you were out in the hall?

Claire: Because that wasn’t me!

Ken: Oh c’mon, Luckas called you out to the letter!

Claire: Th-That’s not fair!

Claire: I’m **not the only one with a hood** here!

Issac: But you always have that handheld game with you…

Issac: Which Luckas **saw you holding last night** too!

Luckas: Th-Then is that what that box was?

Tricky: Just hurry it up already Claire, this is getting boring.

Claire: I-It wasn’t me…

Claire: I-I was **in my room** the whole time…

 

Issac: (We’ve made blind accusations before, but this one seems credible. Let’s see what we can do Riley.)

Riley: (...But, are we really on the right track with this?)

 

 _[Claire’s Alarm)_ » Issac: Which Luckas **saw you holding last night** too!

**_That’s Wrong!!_ **

 

Riley: No, that couldn’t have been Claire’s handheld.

Issac: Hmm? And why would that be?

Riley: Because it has an alarm function. One that’s been stuck going off for the past two days.

Luckas: Huh? But, I don’t remember hearing an alarm.

Issac: I don’t either, but I fail to see how that matters. It may just not have gone off at the time.

Riley: Actually, I’m pretty sure it should have. Claire, when did you first turn it on?

Claire: It was at 9:00 the day before I think, but it keeps going off like, every twenty minutes.

Luckas: Ah! But, I saw the culprit at 12:20!

Riley: Right, if it’s every twenty minutes past the top of the hour, then that alarm should’ve sounded as they walked by!

Issac: !!

Wilson: But couldn’t she have just been holding something else?

Claire: I never leave my room without this. Even if I was going to kill someone.

Hanako: Eesh! And here thou thought Kuchiko was the master of disturbed quips..

Luckas: So, that means I didn’t see Claire then?

Claire: Of course not. I was in my room trying to ignore that dumb alarm.

Issac: ...I-I see. (I apologize. I… I didn’t heed my own advice for a moment there.)

Riley: (You said we’d help each other, not just you helping me.)

Issac: …

Riley: (And he doesn’t need to read my mind in order to understand that.)

Luckas: Still, that looked an awful lot like Claire. Does that mean.. Someone was trying to disguise themself as her?

Riley: Disguise?

Ko: What gave you that idea?

Luckas: In a movie I worked on, the hero was able to infiltrate the villain's lair because they were able to disguise themself as one of the henchmen.

Toki: So you’re saying that the culprit was disguised as Claire to make her look suspicious?

Luckas: It seems that way. I mean, it worked on me, didn’t it?

Claire: But then that means that whoever did that must be around my height, right? That could narrow down the list of suspects by a lot.

Issac: Not entirely. There are abilities out there to change one’s form or control objects. So it’s entirely possible Luckas saw a puppet or something of that nature.

Riley: In that case, we won’t be figuring out who it was from that alone.

Luckas: S-Sorry. I thought that might help.

Riley: But it did, we know that you had to have seen the culprit! We just need to move on to something else to piece this together.

Ken: Alright, anyone here got any bright ideas?

Mia: Well, speaking as the professional here…

Tricky: Pfft, good one.

Mia: ...Anyway, our best option would be to sort out the murder weapons. Since we know for a fact that John was killed by a physical weapon, if we can determine what that was, then we may find a potential lead from there.

Hanako: HaHA! Say no more, peasant, tis all thy needeth to hear.

Ko: I assume that means you have a potential lead on the weapon in question?

Hanako: Potential? HA! The murderous weaponry has been seen with thy’s own two eyes!

Toki: Oh, great… strap yourselves in guys. This could take a while.

 

**_== !!NONSTOP DEBATE!! ==_ **

 

**_Riley:_ **

_[Broken Vial)_

_[Broken Knife)_

 

**_Issac:_ **

_[Mia’s Observations)_

_[Table Fan)_

 

Hanako: The weapon which our troupe seeks…

Hanako: Has been seen as plain as day with mine own eyes!

Ken: Well what the heck was it!?

Hanako: Tis a simple answer…

Hanako: In the lounge, **a broken, blood spattered** knife lay just past the entrance!

Luckas: Wh-What was a knife doing there!?

Riley: There was a knife **missing from the dining area** …

Wilson: So that knife must be the murder weapon!

Wilson: They stole it from the kitchen and **killed John with it**!

Hanako: Hahaha! Tis the only conclusion!

 

Issac: (Hanako certainly thinks high and mighty about this clue of hers.)

Riley: (It definitely seems to be involved but, are we thinking about it the right way?

 

 _[Mia’s Observations)_ » Wilson: They stole it from the kitchen and **killed John with it**!

**_You’ve Got That Wrong!!_ **

 

Issac: As convincing as it looks, I don’t think this is the weapon that killed John.

Hanako: What!? How dare thou disagree with me!?

Issac: It’s just a simple deduction, based on what Mia has told me…

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_

_Riley: So it was some sort of weapon then._

_Mia: Right. And a sharp, thin one if the wounds tell me anything. Something along the lines of a skewer perhaps?_

_*_ _*_ _*_

 

Mia: Correct. And a simple kitchen knife doesn’t match that description.

Hanako: Wha-!? E-Even so, there was blood on it clear as can be! Issac, you even identified it yourself!

Issac: True. And the pattern did indicate that it was used in a… murderous fashion, to put it mildly.

Hanako: Then why is thou even having this argument in the first place!?

Issac: That just means that someone else was attacked with it.

Hanako: Someone.. Else?

Riley: (Yeah, and I’m pretty sure I know exactly who it was…)

 

> John

> Lewis

> Hanako

 

Answer: Lewis

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: Hanako, did you forget that John wasn’t the only victim here? There’s also Lewis’ death involved here.

Ken: So, your saying he’s the one who got stabbed by that knife?

Issac: Sam, show us that sketch of yours again…

 

Issac: Hmm. He seemed to have a wound around his stomach. Perhaps this is the wound the knife made?

Luckas: In horror movies, killers that use knives tend to target either the throat or stomach, as both would lead to the quickest death. So, everything seems to add up.

Hanako: J-Just how many of the innocent are going to be the beholders of morbid phrasing!?

Ko: So in short, the knife was not the murder weapon that killed Mx. John, but rather Mr. Lewis.

Riley: It certainly looks that way.

Nico: Well, in that case, would it be possible to determine Lewis’ killer from here?

Riley: Huh?

Nico: What mir means, is that we just need to determine who it was that took the knife in the first place.

Mia: Logic does dictate that to be a credible deduction.

Ken: Sure, but it’s not like we have any sort of lead on that.

Riley: … What if there was?

Ken: Say what?

Issac: You’ve had an idea I take it?

Riley: (Maybe… I can’t say it’s exactly a lead, but I think there may have been one more event sort of connected with the stolen knife…)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Kuchiko’s Account)_

 

**_This Is It!!_ **

 

Riley: The knife wasn’t the only thing that was stolen from the dining area you know.

Toki: It wasn’t?

Tricky: So, we got some kinda kleptomaniac on top of murder.

Riley: Kuchiko, didn’t you mention something about you losing something?

Kuchiko: !... Yes, I did.

Issac: Kuchiko had stated that he was embarrassed about losing this item. But I’m guessing you believe that this item may have actually been stolen instead?

Ko: If that is the case, Mr. Kuchiko, do you mind sharing with the rest of us what it is you had misplaced?

Kuchiko: …

Claire: ...Seriously? You’re gonna take your pride over everyone’s lives?

Tricky: Oooh, nice spin on the guilt-trip strat!

Kuchiko: F-Fine… It was…. It was the book. The one I was working on a translation for.

Riley: That book?

Ken: Wait. Seriously? That was it? Why keep quiet over something dumb like that!?

Kuchiko: Because. When we all eventually face John in the afterlife, I wouldn’t be able to show my face to them… they had already aided me when I had left it behind previously, and now, it’s completely disappeared…… John seemed enthusiastic about my progress on it so, I feel as though I’ve let them down…

Tricky: …...Wow that’s lame.

Wilson: H-Hey! Don’t put him down, he cared a lot about it!

Riley: …… W-Wait a minute.

Issac: ?

Riley: If it was the book that was taken then.. I think I have an idea of who took it.

Kuchiko: !! Y-You do?

Tricky: Well go on then, share with the rest of the class.

Riley: (If that’s what was stolen… then, does that mean…I’ve already found it? Then, the one who stole from Kuchiko was…)

**_It Has To Be You!!_ **

 

Riley: Kuchiko. That book you were translating, was there any English in it?

Kuchiko: If there was, I hadn’t gotten to it yet.

Riley: And it was the only book like that, right?

Kuchiko: Y-Yes, according to John, but, what’s with this line of inquisition?

Riley: Because… I actually found it.

Kuchiko: Wh-What!?

Luckas: W-Where was it?

Riley: It was in… John’s room.

Claire: So, John was the thief all along?

Nico: Wait, perhaps it is a misunderstanding? Maybe John took the book so as to return it later.

Riley: I wish that were true, but I don’t think it can be.

Nico: Ah? Why not?

Riley: Because John told me a different story about it when I ran into him last night.

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_

_Riley: ...So uh, what about you?_

_John: Oh, I was just fetching another book from the study is all. See?_

_Riley: Y-Yeah, that’s… certainly a book._

_*_ _*_ _*_

 

Issac: Now why would John say that if it was left in the dining area?

Wilson: Then, maybe it was left in the study?

Kuchiko: ...Are you questioning my intelligence? I most certainly left it in the dining area. I worked at the same table every day.

Hanako: Then the question remains, if John knew of this book’s reasoning for being left alone, why not simply return it to it’s rightful owner? Or simply say that they recovered it from the dining area?

Riley: (If it’s for the reasons that I’m thinking of… this doesn’t bode well for John. Was it because they…)

 

> Wanted to cover for Kuchiko’s mistake  
> Gain an alibi for the knife being stolen  
> Give the book to someone else

 

Answer: Gain an alibi for the knife being stolen

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: If we thought John had taken the book from the study, then they could also say they weren’t at the dining area, right?

Ko: Are you implying that Mx. John did not want anyone knowing they had visited the dining area?

Claire: But why would John even bother doing that?

Tricky: Maybe our apparent victim got to know that knife a bit more well than we initially thought.

Luckas: S-So, it was John that took the knife too?

Mia: Now hold on! Riley, you never made mention of this knife when you met with John last night. But according to this, they should have already had it.

Toki: Hey, she’s right for once! Where’d the knife disappear to then?

Nico: Or perhaps John didn’t steal the knife after all?

Riley: No there’s a reason why I didn’t notice right away.

Nico: Ah?

Riley: (If everything was the way I said it was, then John had a way to keep me from noticing they had the knife with them…)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Strange Book)_

 

**_This Is It!!_ **

 

Riley: That book John had… I don’t think they used it just to make an alibi. I think they might have concealed the knife with it too.

Luckas: What? Hide the knife with the book?

Issac: It’s certainly possible. Depending on the placement and how long Riley looked at it, it may have appeared to be just a bookmark or something similar.

Luckas: Oh… but, if John had the knife then… then does that mean John killed Lewis?

Mia: I for one think it isn’t clear cut enough to decide that yet.

Ko: Oh, really? It appears we have enough evidence already to make it a fact.

Hanako: A fact? Ha! Thou shouldn’t be so pompous over their deductions, lest ye wishes to tarnish it!

Claire: Hey, if you’re gonna argue about something, make it more useful. So did John shank Lewis or not?

Issac: It appears that.. we have a split opinion on the matter.

Tricky: Ah!! Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea then!

Issac: What?

Tricky: No, not you. Yo, Cortex!

Cortex: …

Tricky: Remember when I was messing with the controls for this room and found that one function? I think now would be a good time to use that.

Riley: Huh? Room… function?

Cortex: ...Hm. While you are no longer my assistant, I must confess, that isn’t a bad idea.

Tricky: WOOT!! Bonus points for me!!

Cortex: In that case, allow me to make some arrangements for you all to better discuss this argument.

Issac: (From the sound of it, the room may change now to reflect how everyone stands… In that case, Riley, we must show everyone who’s against us that we hold the right answer.)

Riley: (You make it sound like they’re the bad guys… but, I know that I’m right on this so, I’ll convince the others that this is the right idea.)

 

**_== !!SCRUM DEBATE!! ==  
_ **

**LUCKAS!**

**KUCHIKO!**

**KEN!**

**ISSAC!**

**I GOT IT!**

 

**_This Is Our Answer!!_ **

 

Riley: John must have been Lewis’ killer, there’s no other way around it!

Tricky: Oh really? I’m still not hearing that motive.

Issac: Riley, you said that you believe the motive was something only John figured out. Do you have an idea of what that was?

Riley: ... (Yeah, but I don’t really like this…) ..Do you guys remember what Cortex told us was our motive?

Ko: That someone present here was a member of the Hatcheteers Guild, correct?

Toki: So, what, you’re saying John figured out who that was?

Luckas: But, how could that be? Cortex never said anything about them aside from that they were here.

Mia: Unless there is evidence to support that claim?

Riley: (John must have figured it out who the Hatcheteer member was. I don’t know how but, there’s proof that showed they knew something…)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Strange Book)_

 

**_This Is It!!_ **

 

Riley: Kuchiko, sorry to keep asking you about this but.. That book you were translating, you’re sure it had nothing in English, right?

Kuchiko: Again, not as far as I’m aware.

Riley: That’s what I was afraid of…

Ken: What? Why does that matter?

Riley: It might not have had anything in English while Kuchiko had it, but now it does.

Hanako: What!? How, pray tell, do words just transcribe themselves into literature from nothing?

Riley: I’m pretty sure it was a message left by someone. And seeing as how John was the one who stole it…

Ko: Then it would appear Mx. John would have to have been the one who had left it.

Toki: So what’d this message say anyway?

Riley: I don’t remember it word for word, but it said something to the effect of… that the writer was planning on killing someone, for the sake of everyone else.

Wilson: Wh-What!?

Issac: ...I-I see. When you put John’s name to that message, it paints a pretty clear picture, doesn’t it?

Tricky: Um, hello? Earth to Riley, you said this was evidence of John having a motive to kill, ad this isn’t exactly jiving with that point. So what gives?

Riley: …… What if Lewis was the Hatcheteer member?

Tricky: Oh?

Claire: Lewis was… the Hatcheteer?

Issac: ...And now all of the pieces fit.

Hanako: Pardon?

Issac: This Lewis character seemed awfully secretive, didn’t he? Always staying in hiding, putting the gag order on Riley, even with barely anything he’d willingly tell her. What reason would anyone here have to do that?

Ken: If.. he was the Hatcheteer member then…

Claire: No one would wanna admit to being involved with those guys…

Luckas: But, how did John figure that out? I thought Riley was the only one who knew about Lewis.

Riley: I wish I had the answer to that… maybe John found out the same way I did.

Issac: The point being that John found this out, and before any harm could come of it, they took Lewis out of the picture…

Nico: After what they said about Ken and Wilson’s fight!? Why would they go back on their word!?

Mia: They probably realized that there’s no other way when dealing with a Hatcheteer. You’ve heard the stories you know how they are.

Nico: Y-Yes but…

Ken: Enough with the getting along stuff, it’s already happened. No use whining about it.

Nico: Hmph. You are the last one mir wants to hear being told that.

Ko: Moving along then, it appears that Mx. John was indeed the one who killed Mr. Lewis. Be that as it may, I now believe a question should be proposed to our host.

Cortex: I assume you’re referring to me?

Ko: Given the circumstances of the fate of Mx. John, we can safely assume their death was not a suicide. In that case, we now have two killers. What does that mean for the vote then?

Cortex: Hmm. A fair point. With a simple answer. In any event of there being two culprits in a case, you will all have to vote for both of them. However, if the majority gets both wrong, or wrongfully claims one of your two votes as killer, then all of the true culprits will walk away safely, even if one of them was vote for correctly.

Ko: Hmm. So we could get one right, and one wrong, and both would get away.

Riley: (That’ll definitely be something to watch out for.)

Issac: In that case, why don’t we go ahead and figure out the rest of the details of John’s crime before we go any further?

Ken: Wait. Why? It’s pretty clear that John killed Lewis, right?

Issac: True, but we have a separate incident to deal with as well, correct? It would be better to separate as much of the details between the two so we don’t mix any pieces. It would be like trying to solve two jigsaw puzzles while all the pieces for both were piled together.

Claire: Better to not clutter things as much as we can I guess.

Wilson: Then, where do we start on that?

Ko: Well we already have have some variables established. The murder weapon for one. It is the kitchen knife Mx. John stole from the dining area.

Mia: We can establish the crime scene as well then. As we determined the blood in the supply room belongs to Lewis, we can safely assume the supply room was the crime scene.

Luckas: But, that doesn’t make any sense. That would mean that Lewis came out of hiding, right?

Issac: When we just established that he wouldn’t risk that as a Hatcheteer.

Mia: ...W-Well, I don’t hear you coming up with anything!

Issac: ...Challenge accepted.

Mia: What?

Issac: (You want a crime scene? I’ll give you a crime scene…)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Air Vent Crime Scene)_

 

**_That’s It!!_ **

 

Issac: I don’t blame you for not knowing. Only Riley and I actually found this.

Riley: We found signs of an attack up in the vents, where Lewis and I met up last.

Mia: Wha- You’re only sharing this now!?

Tricky: I’m sensing a theme of that phrase being tossed around a lot.

Ko: That doesn’t matter now. Even so, how can you be so sure this was the crime scene.

Riley: Well, the blood for one.

Issac: Riley explained that Lewis had found an old desktop computer in a room only accessible through the air vents. And in this room, we found the monitor cracked, and blood spattered around the entire setup.

Luckas: But, why would the monitor be cracked? Did Lewis fight back?

Riley: (I’m not sure that’s entirely the case. Based on the way it was broken, it’s more likely that…)

 

> Lewis broke it on purpose

> It was knocked off the table

> Lewis was hit into it

 

Answer: Lewis was hit into it

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: It seems more likely that Lewis was hit by it.

Toki: And how the heck would that work? You’re saying John picked up the monitor and clobbered him with it?

Tricky: Pfft.. S-Sorry, that’s just so stupid.

Toki: See?

Riley: No, I was more thinking the other way around.

Hanako: The other way around, thou says?

Riley: Remember Sam’s sketch? From the look of it, there was some blood under his goggles.

Claire: So he had a wound on his head, under the goggles?

Riley: Right, so, here’s what probably happened… While Lewis was distracted by the computer, John snuck up behind him, and slammed his head forward into the monitor.

Issac: That would explain the blood at the center of where the monitor was cracked.

Ken: John probably did that in order to stun Lewis. After a hit like that, it’d probably be a minute before he regained his senses.

Wilson: But, why would he even do that? From the sound of that, Lewis wasn’t doing anything wrong.

Kuchiko: A preemptive strike.

Wilson: Huh?

Kuchiko: Don’t forget, this wasn’t all of what John did.

Issac: John dazed Lewis, in order to have an opening to strike with the knife then..

Hanako: And so ends the journey of the dungeon crawler, Lewis…

Claire: But if John killed Lewis in the air vents, how did the body end up in the supply room?

Riley: They probably did that to show the threat of the Hatcheteer was gone. Even at the cost of a trial where John could get punished-

**_You’re Proof Is NOTHING Compared To Mine!!_ **

 

Mia: A compelling theory, but you’re lacking basic facts Riley.

Riley: And what exactly is wrong this time?

Mia: Simple, theories mean nothing compared to solid evidence. I’ll show you that evidence is key!

 

O=| _[Broken Knife)_ _>_

O=| _[State of Lewis’ Body)_ >

O=| _[Air Vent Crime Scene)_ >

 

Mia:

  * While the idea that John would display his kill…
  * Is not without merit…
  * It lacks the physical evidence to make it truly credible.
  * Thankfully I, on the other hand, do.
  * So my explanation inherently trumps yours!



 

**_Break!_ **

**_ADVANCE!!_ **

 

Riley:

  * Okay, fine then.
  * Why do you think Lewis’ body was in the supply room?



 

Mia:

  * Elementary. Remember the blood trail?
  * It led from the **supply room to the lounge** …
  * To the spot where we believe John to have been killed.
  * My claim is that John carried Lewis toward the lounge…
  * **His blood trailing from his wound** , and from there…
  * John was killed by our unknown culprit!
  * They then proceeded with the body switch trick…
  * In order to confuse us on what actually happened!



 

Riley: (Mia is stuck to the idea that her evidence automatically means she’s right. But that doesn’t hold when compared with the rest of the evidence. And it’s the same here!)

 

O=| _[State of Lewis’ Body) > _ » **His blood trailing from his wound** , and from there…

**_Please! Listen To Me!!_ **

 

Riley: No, that blood trail couldn’t have been left like that.

Mia: Excuse me? The evidence speaks for itself.

Riley: Maybe, but in that case they’re telling two different stories.

Mia: What?

Riley: Sam, mind bringing out that sketch again?

Sam: …

Riley: Look at the stomach wound again. Do you notice anything about it?

Nico: Auch! It’s all bandaged up!

Riley: Right, so if John had carried Lewis through the hall after killing him, the bandages would have kept the blood from trailing!

Mia: !!

Ko: Bandaging up the body to keep a trail from forming is a logical move. However, the fact that a blood trail exists disproves that was the intention of Mx. John.

Mia: S-So you guys are gonna believe a subjective sketch compared to hard proof!?

Sam: ...

Riley: I’ve seen the way Sam works. I have no reason to doubt the credibility of the sketch.

Issac: I wouldn’t jump too quickly on that.

Riley: Huh?

Mia: Ha! Looks like I’m not the only one who doubts it!

Issac: No, Riley’s right. We shouldn’t have any reason to doubt Sam’s rendition.

Riley: Okay, so, what’re you getting at?

Issac: (The drawing should be accurate. But, this detail… why does something seem wrong here?)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Stolen Vial)_

 

**_That’s It!!_ **

 

Issac: Here’s my hang up with this. Where do you think the bandages came from?

Toki: The infirmary, where else?

Issac: Right. However, I went to the infirmary after the investigation started. And the only thing that had been taken was the sleep powder vial.

Luckas: Oh, so then, where did they come from?

Ken: Are you sure John didn’t take them knowing he’d use them on Lewis?

Nico: But we just established that if John used them, the blood trail in the hallway would not be there…

Issac: Then that only leaves one possibility… The one who used the bandages has had them for a long time now.

Riley: … (..W-Wait a minute…)

Nico: Huh? Is something the matter Riley?

Riley: (If that true then…)

Issac: I think she just made the same realization that I had.

Hanako: And what, pray tell, would that be?

Riley: (If the one who bandaged Lewis’ wound had them for a while then… then that means the one who did that was…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaberal  
> Toki created by: Briandthemoon


	14. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Trial: Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/
> 
> Evidence List: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1i5rmUraDDmvVFgXW80MMkSo0hK7fyyC672hC8A_GbfU/edit?usp=sharing

**_It Has To Be You!!_ **

 

Riley: (...N-No. I can’t be right on this… But… given all that we know…)

Issac: … (You’re going to have to do a lot of hard things during these Riley. Now is the time to realize that.)

Riley: …… Hey.. Wilson..

Wilson: Huh? What?

Riley: Do… Do you remember when we were at the infirmary…

_ * _ __ _ * _ __ _ * _

_ Riley: Sure! What’s up Wilson? _

_ Wilson: Those bandage rolls, that’s what. I wanted to keep one in my backpack just in case, but I... _

_ Riley: Can’t reach it, right? No problem I got it… There, here ya go lil guy. _

_ * _ __ _ * _ __ _ * _

Toki: Wait. Bandage rolls?

Wilson: …?

Luckas: C-Come to think of it, at our first meeting…

_ * _ __ _ * _ __ _ * _

_ Issac: …...Anyone? _

_ Nico: … _

_ Luckas: … _

_ Wilson: ...Uh.. I found a roll of bandages. _

_ Issac: …...Not as insightful as I had hoped. _

_ * _ __ _ * _ __ _ * _

Issac: So, Wilson has had a roll of bandages for that long…

Wilson: H-Hey, hold on, w-what are you saying?

Riley: …

Wilson: S-So I had a bandage roll. Th-That doesn’t mean that they’re the same..

Ko: But the fact of the matter is that Mr. Issac has already done an inventory check after the crime was committed. Meaning that the bandages used on Mr. Lewis would have had to have come from somewhere else.

Kuchiko: So that would mean that Wilson knew about Lewis’ death...

Hanako: And thou kept everyone in the dark about it!?

Wilson: !!

Nico: But, didn’t Riley also keep quiet about Lewis?

Ken: Riley has the excuse of trying to honor her promise to him. But this twerp still has some explaining to do.

Wilson: Um, I-I uh…

Toki: Well!?

Wilson: I-I don’t know!! I swear I don’t know what happened to him!!

Mia: That’s not what the deductions are telling us.

Claire: Besides, how could you not know anything if you had the only bandage roll that could’ve been used?

Wilson: Um, well… because… I don’t have it anymore.

Ko: Come again?

Wilson: I-I lost it, okay!? It must’ve fallen out of my backpack at some point and I didn’t notice.

Nico: If that’s true, then would that mean anyone could have taken them?

Wilson: Y-Yeah, I guess so… s-sorry.

Riley: It’s not your fault. But, now we’re back to where we were if the bandage roll doesn’t mean anything.

Issac: Well I, for one, am not convinced.

Riley: Huh?

Issac: This story, I’m sorry but, I’m not convinced.

Wilson: Wh-What?

Issac: The thought that he simply lost the bandages is far too convenient.

Wilson: Wh-What do you want me to say!? That’s what happened!!

Issac: In that case, tell me. What have you done recently where it was possible for you to lose them?

Wilson: Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?

Issac: If you lost something from your backpack, that means it either fell out when you opened it, or someone raided it when you left it unattended. Was there anytime recently for either of those events to happen?

Wilson: U-Um…

Riley: (I’m not sure I like how Issac is going about this, but… I can’t say he’s wrong for thinking like this…) … He’s not saying you’re the culprit Wilson, we’re just trying to get the whole picture here.

Wilson: ?

Riley: So, anything you could remember may help.

Wilson: … O-Okay, I-I’ll try.

Ken: Yeah, you better, otherwise what else do we have?

Nico: Oi, there’s already enough pressure as it is! Don’t make it worse!

Issac: (...Whether or not he’s telling the truth about the bandages. Something doesn’t sit right. I wonder if this will bring out anything else…)

 

**_== !!NONSTOP DEBATE!! ==_ **

 

**_Riley:_ **

_ [Blood In The Hallway) _

_ [State of Lewis’ Body) _

 

**_Issac:_ **

_ [Trail of Soot) _

_ [Stolen Vial) _

 

Issac: Let’s try and narrow this down…

Issac: When could you have lost the bandage roll?

Wilson: Well, I did open my backpack a couple times…

Wilson: But only when I was  **putting something inside it** .

Riley: So you never took anything out of it yet?

Mia: If the  _ pack leaned forward _ at all, it could’ve fallen out that way.

Tricky: What about around the time of the murder?

Wilson: N-No, I was sleeping at the time.

Luckas: Well, aside from me, Sam, and Issac,  **everyone was** ..

Riley: Then that means  **no one could have stolen it** either?

Hanako: Then how did the roll go missing in the first place!?

Nico: Could it be the backpack _ has a hole _ in it?

Toki: I think we would have noticed that by now…

 

Riley: (Was there any point where Wilson could have lost the roll? It had to have been at some point right?)

Issac: (...I know something isn’t keying together here. But what?)

 

_ [Trail of Soot)  _ » Luckas: Well, aside from me, Sam, and Issac,  **everyone was** ..

**_You’ve Got That Wrong!!_ **

 

Issac: Wait a minute. What was that Luckas?

Luckas: Huh? Wh-What? Did I say something wrong?

Issac: You said everyone was asleep right?

Luckas: Well yeah, besides you, me, and Sam anyway.

Toki: Wait, wait, wait. I thought we were talking about the bandage roll, where’s this tangent coming from?

Riley: Yeah, Issac, weren’t you the one who brought that up in the first place? 

Issac: I’ll get to that soon enough. Anyhow, Luckas, there is the distinct probability that someone else was up and about that we weren’t aware of. Thanks to something we found up in the air vents.

Riley: Oh, you’re talking about that soot trail, right?

Ken: Soot? You guys were in the vents, ya sure it wasn’t just some dust or something?

Issac: That may have been a possibility, if there wasn’t also something else at the end of it. Bits of what appeared to be a firecracker charge.

Kuchiko: ...Firecracker?

Hanako: What hooligan thought it to be a swell idea to light one of those off in there!?

Wilson: Regardless, how exactly does this matter to anything?

Issac: (The reason this firecracker matters right now is because of…)

 

> How big it was

> Where it was set off

> Where it came from

 

Answer: Where it was set off

 

**_I Knew It!!_ **

 

Issac: It’s because of where it was set off.

Riley: Oh, now I get it, it was set off at the vent to one of the bedrooms.

Wilson: I-It was where?

Claire: So whose room was it?

Riley: I couldn’t exactly tell. The vent cover was in a spot where you can’t see into the room very well.

Ken: Well that’s just our luck, isn’t it? Always just one inch away, but still never close enough to anything.

Issac: Perhaps. But if we think about it in another light, then maybe we’ll get to it.

Ko: An encouraging thought, but how do you suggest we carry that thought out?

Issac: Well there were only so many of us awake that night, so let’s assume it was one of them.

Mia: That excludes yourself, Luckas, Sam, and Riley I presume, given your alibis.

Luckas: But, who does that even leave then?

Issac: (The one who was awoken by the firecracker. If you think about it, there’s only one true answer.)

 

> John

> John’s killer

> Lewis

 

Answer: John’s killer

 

**_I Knew It!!_ **

 

Issac: Did we all forget that Luckas saw a certain someone lurking in the halls last night?

Luckas: Ah! J-John’s killer!

Kuchiko: So you say the room Riley saw from the vent belonged to the killer… But how can we know for certain that is true?

Issac: Simple. Because much like the identity of the Claire lookalike, no one has actually mentioned it yet.

Nico: What do you mean by that?

Issac: We now know that the one Luckas saw is the killer, so it’s understandable that no one would fess up to being them. But being startled awake by a loud bang seems innocent enough, right?

Riley: Yeah.. But if no one’s come forward about it then..

Tricky: Then maybe it isn’t as innocuous as you thought.

Wilson: H-Hey, haven’t we gotten way off topic here?

Riley: ?

Wilson: I thought you said we were trying to determine when the bandage rolls were lost.

Issac: ...That is true, I did mention that.

Wilson: W-Well why aren’t we talking about that!?

Issac: Because I don’t believe your story for a second.

Wilson: Wha-!?

Riley: !!

Nico: Issac! How dare you say that!?

Issac: Really think about it for a second. You lost the roll of bandages from your backpack? Ignoring the fact that it seems physically impossible for anything to fall out without it being blatantly obvious, you say you lost something in here? Where!? There isn’t exactly a whole lot of places to go here, and it’s not like anyplace is cluttered.

Kuchiko: The supply room would have been the only exception… If it wasn’t for myself and Apollo remedying that issue on day one.

Wilson: ...S-So?

Issac: What I’m getting at is that losing the bandage roll and not knowing where it went is ridiculous.

Wilson: Th-Then what do you think happened!?

Issac: ... I for one think it’s entirely possible that there’s something you don’t want us to know about.

Wilson: !?

Riley: Wait, are you implying..!

Tricky: Is that strike three I hear swinging?

Issac: There are lots of identities and events being hidden from us right now, and since we’re trying to determine a murder culprit, one can only assume these two points relate. And by that logic, I say you, Wilson, are the one that killed John!

Wilson: Wh-What!?

Nico: You’re accusing Wilson!? B-But how is that even possible!?

Ken: Yeah, for once I’m with him. You really think Wilson did it? I mean, yeah he’s a spitfire, but he’s still just a kid.

Issac: And yet nobody said anything similar when the short-statured Claire was put on the spot.

Claire: You say that like I’m incapable.

Issac: I’m not, no one is. Which is why we should treat Wilson the same.

Wilson: B-But it wasn’t me!!

Issac: If so, then tell me why! Don’t just say you aren’t!

Wilson: Wha-... I-I…

Tricky: Well? We’re waaaiiiiting…

Wilson: H-Hey wait a minute! How is this fair!? Why should I have to prove anything when you don’t!?

Luckas: Huh?

Wilson: The only reason you think it’s me is because you don’t believe me! You didn’t actually prove anything!

Issac: …

Riley: He does have a point Issac. Nothing that we’ve found really points to Wilson. And we can’t really say for certain if the bandage thing actually means anything.

Wilson: Yeah! What she said!

Issac: ...Has it ever occurred to you that evidence isn’t always everything?

Riley: What?

Issac: Sure, you can have all the evidence you want, but it can’t always directly tell you the truth, sometimes none of it can. Which is when you have to rely on your own logic to figure things out. Which is exactly what I’m trying to do.

Riley: (...His own logic… I get what Issac’s saying but… this is still a huge leap he’s taking here… unless… maybe he really does know something we don’t…?)

 

**_== !!NONSTOP DEBATE!! ==_ **

 

**_Riley:_ **

_ [State of John’s Body) _

_ [The Story of the Elite Guild Killing Game) _

 

**_Issac:_ **

_ [Air Vent Crime Scene) _

_ [Stolen Vial) _

 

Wilson: I haven’t done anything!

Wilson: Why do you keep saying it’s me!?

Issac: I admit there  **isn’t any direct evidence** …

Issac: But sometimes simple logic can piece things together!

Kuchiko: In that case, do you mind sharing that logic?

Issac: Yes, I have reason to believe  **Wilson is hiding something** from us…

Riley: You mean the whole bandage thing, right?

Issac: We also know that the culprit disguised themselves as Claire…

Luckas: Yes, **in order to push the blame** onto her.

Issac: And since I believe Wilson is the culprit…

Issac: That would mean **he’s also the one that disguised himself** in the hall!

Mia: His stature would be close enough to Claire’s, I suppose.

Toki: So you’re saying that proof of Wilson being the one Luckas saw…

Toki: Would **also prove him to be the culprit** ?

Wilson: What kind of logic is that!?

Wilson: That’s assuming a lot on my part!

Wilson: **I couldn’t pretend to be anyone** no matter how hard I try!

Tricky: Besides, that’s Nico’s schtick anyway, right?

Issac: That’s beside the point…

Issac: What matters is what’s really the truth about all this.

 

Riley: (I see what you’re getting at Issac but… Is there really anyway that makes sense given what we know?)

Issac: (...)

 

_ [The Story of the Elite Guild Killing Game) _ » Wilson: **I couldn’t pretend to be anyone** no matter how hard I try!

**_That’s Wrong!!_ **

 

Riley: ……

Wilson: H-Hey, what was that for?

Ken: Yeah, don’t just go silent on us after that.

Riley: (...But… wait… that doesn’t make any sense… if I’m right then… how did you know about…) ...I’m… wondering if that’s actually true.

Wilson: What?

Riley: Wilson… I’m sorry but, there’s no easy way of putting this… Are you really who you say you are?

Wilson: Wh-What does that mean!? Of course I am!

Riley: Then what does this thing mean?

Wilson: ...Wh-What is that?

Claire: Looks like one of those flyers you see at tourist traps.

Riley: It talks about… something called the Elite Guild Killing Game.

Tricky: Oh hey! You did take that! Good to see you listen to basic instructions.

Hanako: So what did this document disclose to thou?

Riley: It was about another killing game, with similar circumstances to the one we’ve been playing.

Luckas: Wait, so, this isn’t the first time this has happened?

Riley: Right, but, more importantly is that someone scribbled out some info from it. Specifically, the names of all of the participants of this Elite Guild Killing Game.

Nico: But, what would anyone gain from doing that?

Mia: Well, if it is scribbled out, then we can infer that whoever did that had a negative response to the text, be it that they didn’t agree with what was written, or more likely, something they didn’t want others knowing.

Wilson: S-So what does that have to do with me?

Riley: Because whoever did this did a poor job of covering it up. Bits and pieces of the participants’ names are still very readable. Not only that, but one of the participant’s name is written twice.

Ko: Can we assume that by comparing the two, you were able to decipher the name in question, Ms. Riley?

Riley: … Yes. Yes I can. (Although, I never would have thought to do that earlier…)

 

> Riley

> Claire

> Wilson

 

Answer: Wilson

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: The name… was Wilson.

Wilson: !

Kuchiko: So, does this mean you think that Wilson… is some sort of faker, taking on the name of whoever this was in the first killing game?

Ken: I dunno, that’s a bit of a stretch. I mean, why can’t they both be named Wilson? I know for a fact I’m not the only Ken in the world.

Riley: I had a similar thought, at least, until I looked through this again… There’s too much scribbled out for it to just be the names of the participants.

Luckas: But, what else could’ve been written there?

Riley: (Other information that could expose the identity of someone here… it must be…)

 

> Gender and Age

> Age and Species

> Species and Elite Talent

 

Answer: Species and Elite Talent

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: It must be their species and Elite talent.

Nico: Ah? So they were Elites as well?

Claire: Well Elite is in the title of that flyer so…

Hanako: But how can thou know with absolute certainty?

Riley: Well, look at the way the words are laid out… The last section of each of these starts off with pretty much the same kind of letters everytime…

Ko: And it appears that if you were to combine these listings… yes, it would spell Elite.

Riley: Right. And if you look at the one for Wilson, given the letters you can still see, Elite Flag Twirler fits right in.

Wilson: !!

Toki: Okay, well, from the sound of it, Wilson was a part of this first killing game. Doesn’t mean he’s an identity thief.

Wilson: Y-Yeah that’s ri-

Issac: Not if you take into consideration what else is identifying the participants.

Wilson: !...

Mia: You mean Riley’s species theory.

Wilson: But how do you know that’s what’s written there!?

Issac: … The listing sixth from the bottom.

Wilson: Huh?

Issac: One of the words is almost completely legible. What do you think that word is?

Ken: Looks like it could only spell Pichu, right?

Kuchiko: So it’s true that the second column lists the species of the participants.

Riley: Yeah, and if Toki was right earlier, then this second part in the Wilson listing would fit ‘Riolu’, right?

Ken: … Hold up. I know I’m not the smartest guy in the world, but I’m pretty sure you don’t spell that with a ‘c’.

Wilson: ……

Ko: If this is true, then the species does not match up, while everything else does… care to elaborate on this discrepancy?

Wilson: I-I-I…

Tricky: He doesn’t have to.

Ko: ?

Tricky: Isn’t it obvious by this point that he’s lying?

Wilson: Wha!?

Tricky: Check the pamphlet again. It should mention a few other things. Nothing major aside from, oh yeah, the scribbled out Wilson was literally scribbled out of this world.

Toki: And what does that mean?

Tricky: It means he died. Got rubbed out. Kicked the bucket, and otherwise should not be standing in here right now.

Wilson: A-And how do you know that!?

Riley: Because Tricky was involved too.

Wilson: Wha!?

Riley: It’s in here too. Tricky was the head of the previous killing game as well, according to this anyway.

Tricky: Oh yeah, that takes me back. Good times…

Riley: ...Is this why you wanted me to find this?

Tricky: Who me? Eh, maybe. I mean, I coulda exposed the brat anytime I wanted but, I figured it’d be more fun if you guys figured it out.

Wilson: H-Hey, wait a minute. R-Riley, Tricky gave you that?

Riley: Well, in a way-

Wilson: Then how do you know they didn’t make that whole thing up!?

Tricky: Ex-pardon me?

Wilson: You’re one of the heads of this killing game thing, who’s to say you didn’t write up that flyer to push blame on me!?

Tricky: ...Yes, I wrote an elaborate documentary on a fictional killing game, then purposefully destroyed it before anyone could read it. I don’t see a problem with that at all.

Wilson: I-I don’t care! If it came from you, how can we trust it!?

Tricky: ...Okay. Not gonna lie. As much as it is wrong, that is a very solid point. So, who you guys gonna believe?

Nico: As compelling as you were Riley.. Sorry, mir does not have trust in this Tricky fellow.

Luckas: It is hard to put faith in one of our captors…

Ken: Yeah, this is startin’ to sound pretty out there.

Riley: (...I wish I could believe in Wilson but…) ...I… have reason to believe Tricky…

Hanako: Wha- Seriously!? Thou believes in the troll before an ally!?

Wilson: R-Riley?... Come on! Why don’t you believe me!?

Riley: ...There’s… one more thing…. One more thing about this whole thing, everything leading up to now. And I’ve been trying to understand it this whole time and… I think I get it now.

 

> The Killing Game Flyer is a Forgery

> Wilson is working with Tricky

> Someone else knew of the first Killing Game

 

Answer: Some else knew of the first Killing Game

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: I think someone else here knew about the first killing game. Even before anyone read this document.

Mia: Hold it. How is that even possible? No one even attempted to make mention of it before you did.

Riley: That’s true but… I’m using my own logic here.

Issac: …

Riley: The reason now that we’re accusing Wilson of being a fraud is because the info in the document doesn’t add up with the Wilson here right now.. But, because of how the info was scratched out like this, we should’ve never been able to come up with that conclusion.

Ko: Even so, here we are now…

Kuchiko: Then…logically there should have been no doubt of Wilson’s identity…

Riley: Unless someone else knew he was a fraud.

Tricky: Isn’t that just me?

Riley: But you didn’t try to expose him until we were already to that point.

Wilson: Hey! Quit saying that like it’s already been decided!!

Tricky: Don’t you get it? It has been.

Wilson: Wha-!?

Riley: (...There’s one more… one of us here can determine this once and for all… Is… Is this what you were trying to tell me to do?.... Fine then. I’ll say it.)

**_It Has To Be You!!_ **

 

Riley: …… Issac.

Issac: ……

Riley: Issac. This whole time, something seemed weird about you… You’ve been leading us this whole time. These discussions, the investigation, even just normal advice on how to handle our situation. You seem to have the perfect answer for everything when it comes to handling this killing game.

Issac: …

Luckas: But, he’s the Elite Puzzler right? He should be good with deduction by nature, shouldn’t he?

Riley: If it was just the investigation stuff, that’d be one thing. But the other ways you’ve helped. No of us should’ve really known what to do given the circumstances… unless… you’ve already dealt with them.

Issac: ...

Wilson: What the heck are you even talking about!? What’s this got to do with anything!?

Issac: … Open the pamphlet Ken.

Ken: Huh?

Issac: … Lan. Braixen. Elite Pyrotechnician… Does it fit?

Ken: ...What the… hey, it kinda does.

Wilson: !?

Issac: Keep going.. Gabriel. Blaziken. Elite Musician… Marie. Ampharos. Elite Toy Maker.

Ken: ...Yeah, those check out too.

Hanako: What on earth…

Issac: Oliver. Decidueye. Elite Marksman.. Yuliya. Weavile. Elite Ice Sculptor.. Ayaka. Smeargle. Elite Raconteur.

Ken: The heck- dude, how do you know all this!?

Riley: …

Issac: … Try this one… Ryan. Pichu. Elite Strategist.

Ken: Okay. Yeah it fits, but seriously, how are you doing this!?

Issac: … Well. I believe that one requires an update.

Toki: Wait, what does that mean-

Issac: I’ll make it simple for you. Do I look like a Pichu to you?

Riley: !!!

Tricky: Now  _ THAT,  _ is a plot twist!

Luckas: Wait, what are you talking about Issac?

Issac: I apologize everyone. I’ve also been hiding my true identity... The other participants knew me as Ryan, Elite Strategist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaberal  
> Toki created by: Briandthemoon


	15. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Trial: Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/
> 
> Evidence List: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1i5rmUraDDmvVFgXW80MMkSo0hK7fyyC672hC8A_GbfU/edit?usp=sharing

Riley: …

Issac: …

Hanako: ...Pardon thy lack of professionalism but…. WHAT!?

Ken: Wait wait wait, you were in one of these things already!?

Issac: It’s as you say. Again, I apologize for lying to you all.

Luckas: What? ...S-So, you’re real name isn’t Issac, but… Ryan?

Kuchiko: But why bother with such a trick in the first place? After all, we are all strangers by all technicalities, right?

Issac: It was a precaution I felt necessary. I had recognized Tricky the moment we crossed paths once again, so I was aware that something may take a turn for the worst.

Tricky: Aww, they grow up so fast. Although your calculative ways don’t seem to have changed a bit.

Toki: Hang on, so you new we were in trouble, but you let it happen anyway!?

Issac: I couldn’t be sure. I was worried that I may have only been getting paranoid, and didn’t want to set anything off prematurely.

Riley: … From the sound of it, you weren’t really in a position to make any claims that you knew what was up, were you?

Issac: …

Mia: And how do you figure that?

Riley: Think about it.. If Issac-...um, Ryan?

Issac: Let’s just stick with Issac since that’s what everyone’s use to.

Riley: Well, if Issac said anything, Tricky would have immediately shut it down, right? At the time, we wouldn’t have had any reason to believe him, and the killing game would have happened regardless.

Issac: Quite right. At the time, there was risk, but only risk, no guarantee on anything. And without that, I didn’t feel confident in making a move.

Tricky: But now here we are, dragging it out of you instead of you coming out clean… Wow, harboring all this info sure is making this a whole lotta fun!

Ko: So you were aware of the true identity of Mr. Issac?

Tricky: Well duh! I’m the one that checked you all in at the door, remember? I knew we had a returnee before anyone even showed up!

Riley: R-Right…

Tricky: The only thing is, I was only supposed to get one returnee. Not two.

Wilson: …

Tricky: Oh yeah, don’t think we forgot about you just cuz Issac stole your spotlight.

Wilson: B-But, I-I really am Wilson, I am!

Issac: Here’s a simple solution then.

Wilson: Huh?

Issac: I only named off a partial amount of the participants of the previous killing game. Why don’t you go ahead and name off the rest?

Wilson: Wha.. B-But why?

Issac: Both of us were there, and some of the names I didn’t say you should know all too well. Unless of course, you scribbled out the information for the trick, but didn’t bother to memorize the names you scribbled out.

Wilson: …

Mia: Well? What’s it gonna be?

Wilson: ...Why….Why do you get to do this…

Riley: ?

Issac: Pardon?

Wilson: What right do you have over me!? Just because you were okay with revealing your secret doesn’t mean I was!!!

Sam: !!!

Riley: Secret? Then… does that mean that…

Wilson: F-Fine…. You win… I-I’m not Wilson.

Ko: ...So there is our answer.

Hanako: So the little scamp played us all for fools as well!?

Luckas: I-If that’s true then… who are you? What’s your real name?

‘Wilson’: ……

Toki: Oh don’t even think of going silent on us now ya little snot!

Nico: That is enough! There’s no need to bully him like that!

Kuchiko: ..Still, an answer would be appreciated.

‘Wilson’: ...I… I don’t have one.

Luckas: What?

‘Wilson’: I don’t have a name.

Nico: ...Don’t have a name?

Ken: What kind of crud is that!? How can you not have a name!?

Tricky: Allow me to take it from here.

Riley: What?

Tricky: Did you seriously forget what I said two seconds ago? I knew who Issac really was, so of course I know who he is too.

‘Wilson’: …

Tricky: *Ahem*...It’s just as the kid says. Orphaned at youth, this Riolu was never given a proper name by his eventual adopters, the Hatcheteer’s Guild.

Ken: H-Hatcheteer’s!?

Luckas: S-So it was you, not Lewis!?

Tricky: Excuse me, I wasn’t done! Like I said, this kid doesn’t have a name thanks to his caretakers not caring enough. So the only form of identity he could have was his Elite talent, his actual one, the Elite Body Double.

‘Wilson’: …

Riley: The Elite… Body Double?

Luckas: You mean like… someone who acts as someone else for safety reasons… so wait, does that mean that the one I saw in the hall-!

‘Wilson’: ...Yeah, that was me.

Hanako: Then it would appear Issac’s assertions were the truth after all!

Mia: Which means we also found John’s killer.

‘Wilson’: No it doesn’t!

Issac: Is that so? Care to elaborate on that?

‘Wilson’: F-Fine. Not like I have anything to hide anymore thanks to you.

Issac: …

‘Wilson’: ..Like you said, last night, a loud bang woke me up. I knew it must have meant something was wrong, so I ran out into the hall. I ran past the dining area and towards the lounge.. A-And in front of the lounge door was…...It was him, L-Lewis.. A-And John too. They were already dead by the time I got there.

Kuchiko: ...Both of them?

Ken: Wait, why was Lewis out in the open like that? Shouldn’t he have been killed in the vents?

Issac: And then the killer brought him out so we’d get the message, we’ve been over this Ken.

Ken: ...Smartalec..

‘Wilson’: Anyway, I was afraid that if anyone saw me out in the halls, they’d think I had killed them… So I moved Lewis to the supply room for someone else to find, and then threw on a disguise in case someone spotted me… I keep all of my supplies in my backpack, so, that must’ve been when the bandage roll fell out.

Toki: Well I guess that makes sense..

Issac: And your saying this as truth?

‘Wilson’: Well yeah, I don’t have anything to hide anymore now that my alias is gone.

Sam: …...mm..

Riley: Huh?

Luckas: Sam?

Sam: …...T-That’s wrong...

Tricky: SO IT CAN TALK!!

Sam: !!!!!!!!

Nico: Oi! There was no need to shout at them!

Luckas: Sam, what were you trying to say?

Sam: …… I…. I went by there too…

Ken: Went by… there? What, the lounge?

Riley: Oh yeah, that’s right, Sam was taking some art supplies to the supply room. So they must’ve taken the far route and went past the lounge.

Sam: ...mm…

Toki: Yeah, so what of it?

Sam: ….John.. John wasn’t there…. Wilson is…. Wrong..

Ken: Wait, what!? The twerp lied again!?

‘Wilson’: N-No I’m not!

Claire: Well one of you has to be. They can’t both be right.

Ko: And why does it have to be that way?

Claire: Huh?

Ko: We may have to doubt each other in some cases, but not all. I do not believe either of these two have any reason to lie to us right now. So then, what if we assume both are right? What situation would allow that to happen?  
Kuchiko: If that is the case then John’s body was simply somewhere else before it was discovered by Riley and Sam, but after Wilson saw it.

Hanako: But is such a situation even fathomable?

Riley: (A situation where John’s body was moved so Sam didn’t see it?...Didn’t we discuss something like that before?... In that case, maybe there’s something that can show what happened.)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Furnace Door)_

 

**_This Is It!!_ **

 

Riley: What if John’s body was dumped in the air vents at the time?

Kuchiko: The.. air vents?

Riley: Yeah, me and Issac found blood on the inside of the door to it in the supply room so…

Issac: I see now, then it makes complete sense?

Luckas: What does?

Issac: The body swap that Sam and Riley witnessed. After Riley and Sam saw Lewis’ body and fell unconscious due to the sleep powder trick, Lewis’s body vanished, and John’s took its place. But from the sound of it, Sam and Riley weren’t asleep for very long. So in order for the swap to take place as efficiently as possible, the hiding place for John’s body needed to be close by.

Claire: Then the vents do fit that idea..

Mia: Not quite. There is still one thing that hinders that theory.

Ko: And that is?

Mia: The elevation of the furnace door. It’s a bit of a climb up in order to crawl into it. And I believe both Riley and Issac can confirm that.

Riley: Well, yeah, but what’s wrong with that?

Mia: Think about the weight of the body. John wasn’t exactly a being of small stature like Claire, right?

Claire: Speak for yourself.

Luckas: It’s a good point though. It would be difficult to lift that weight up without any sort of assistance.

Issac: Which is exactly what our culprit had.

Riley: Th-They did?

Mia: Is that so? Then show us.

Issac: (Something the culprit could use in order to put John’s body in the air vents… I believe I have just the answer…)

 

> They used a ramp

> They used rope

> They used a ladder

 

Answer: They used a ramp

 

**_I Knew It!!_ **

 

Issac: Simple. Our culprit used a ramp.

Mia: A ramp? I assume you have evidence to back that up?

Issac: Of course. Nico.

Nico: Wha?

Issac: Do you remember that platform we found earlier?

Nico: You mean the one with the bloodstain on it? ...Auch!

Issac: I think he knows what I’m getting at.

Riley: So the culprit used that platform as a ramp to pull John’s body up into the vents.

Ko: I must say, despite us talking about a killer, that is quite an impressive bit of ingenuity.

Toki: So hey, not to bring this to a stop, but, does any of this really matter?

Ko: Hm? How so?

Toki: Sure, this might all make sense, but we only came up with it cuz we’re going of of that kid’s word.

‘Wilson’: ...So you still don’t believe me?

Toki: You been lying to everyone about your own identity, so why should I even bother?

Nico: But he has come clean now, so why still doubt him?

Tricky: It’s been quite a confusing road to get to this point. So Issac, being the two veterans here, now’s a good time to go over the case again, right? That’ll clear any doubts of anything.

Issac: As much as I detest the idea of agreeing with you… yes, that does sound like a good idea.

‘Wilson’: Yah, then you guys can finally stop accusing me too.

Mia: We’ll be the judge of that.

Issac: (Riley, we need to pay close attention to everything here. If nothing is wrong here, then we’ll assume everything is true.)

Riley: (..Then if we screw up here, it’ll all be over. Right, there’s no room for error here, it’s now or never!)

 

**_== !!NONSTOP DEBATE!! ==_ **

 

**_Riley:_ **

_[The Story of the Elite Guild Killing Game)_

_[Issac’s Account)_

_[State of Lewis’ Body)_

 

**_Issac:_ **

_[Luckas’ Account)_

_[Furnace Door)_

_[Stolen Vial)_

 

Tricky: Let’s go over the case from the top…

Tricky: It all started with John’s true intentions…

Ko: Mx. John stole **both a kitchen knife** …

Ko: And the book belonging to Mr. Kuchiko.

Claire: John **used the book to hide the knife** on his way out.

Riley: And I ended up falling for that when I wanted to visit Lewis…

Issac: But John took your place and **went to the vents** …

Ken: And that’s where they ended up killing Lewis.

Kuchiko: But after taking the body back with him…

Kuchiko: Something… unfortunate happened…

Hanako: Thus bestowing two bodies strewn about the halls!

‘Wilson’: That’s when **I found Lewis and John dead** …

‘Wilson’: I was afraid of being accused so, I messed with some things…

Mia: Mainly by moving Lewis’s body and putting on the Claire disguise.

Luckas: Then **I saw you pass by my room** when I was going to check on Sam.

Sam: I went… to take the supplies back…

Sam: And found Lewis…But no John..

Sam: John was… **in the vents**?

Nico: So you went to find somebody to help…

Nico: And when you and Riley returned…

Toki: The sleep powder **trap got triggered** …

Toki: And the **bodies were swapped** while you two were out cold.

Tricky: And that’s all folks!

Tricky: Well, is it settled then? _Everything we just said is true_?

 

Issac: (We can’t afford to miss anything now…)

Riley: (If we do, we can’t go back. Let’s make sure everything is right.)

 

_[Issac’s Account)_ » ‘Wilson’: That’s when **I found Lewis and John dead** …

**_That’s Wrong!!_ **

 

Riley: Wait… something isn’t right here. About, Wilson finding the bodies.

‘Wilson’: I’m telling you, I saw them!

Riley: But, if you did then, something isn’t fitting right… I keep thinking back to what Issac said earlier about proving I was innocent…

 

_*_ _*_ _*_

 

_Issac: ..Then finally, a little later. I hear one of the doors open again, followed by someone falling to the ground...And with that, the two leave, and a bit later the alarm goes off._

 

_*_ _*_ _*_

 

Issac: That is what I said, yes.

Riley: Okay, but, if Wilson saw the bodies first then… why didn’t the alarm go off then?

Issac: ...W-Wait. You’re absolutely right!

Riley: The alarm is supposed to signal everyone else to the body once one is found. But it didn’t go off until after Sam and I found John’s.

Claire: but why would the alarm do that?

‘Wilson’: Maybe Cortex just didn’t notice me finding them.

Cortex: Are you questioning my ability to monitor my own experiment?

‘Wilson’: …

Issac: ..Or.. could it be perhaps… that there’s more to the alarm than we thought?

Riley: More to it?

Issac: Maybe there’s some other condition needed to set off the alarm. Like last time…

Ken: Last time?

Mia: Are you referring to the previous killing game you participated in?

Issac: Yes. In that one, the alarm wouldn’t go off by just one participant finding the body. There had to be at least three.

Riley: Three participants?

Luckas: Then, is it the same here then?

Nico: Tricky should know the answer to that.

Tricky: Wuzzat? I tuned out for a bit there, you guys were getting kinda long winded there.

Issac: I’ll get to the point then. Is it still required for three participants finding the body to set off the alarm?

Tricky: Yeah, why would that need to change?

Toki: Wha-!? Why didn’t you say something earlier!? That’s pretty crucial info!

Tricky: how was I to know that’d be relevant!? I’m a mascot, not a detective, yeesh!

‘Wilson’: So, that’s all it was then. It didn’t go off until Riley and Sam found them to make three, right?

Riley: No, there’s still something wrong.

‘Wilson’: Wh-What?

Riley: (Even if this is all true, there’s still something odd about when the alarm went off…)

 

>It only went off after we found John

>It continued sounding after we found John

>It went off at all

 

Answer: It only went off after we found John

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: I have no problem with it only going off after me and Sam found the bodies… but the problem is it skipped one.

Claire: Skipped one?

Riley: Sam, remember who we found first?

Sam: ...Lewis?

Riley: Right, but the alarm didn’t go off until after we found John.

Issac: Hmm. That is concerning. We already went over that John was the one who killed Lewis, so even assuming that the killer doesn’t count in the alarm tally, we should still have three witnesses in order to trigger it.

Luckas: So how come it didn’t go off?

Nico: Maybe this was an actual slip up on Cortex’s part, like what Wilson suggested before.

Tricky: Nah, Cortex is a pretty observant fellow when it comes to this kind of stuff.

Hanako: Well surely there’s some sort of reason.

Riley: (That’s right, there has to be a reason why the alarm didn’t go off when we found Lewis… wait, maybe it has to do with one of the conditions again, like Issac said…..Okay, so, if we’re right, the only condition is that three participants have to find a body before the alarm can go off…. All three participants….. Need to find a body……..need to find a-!......No….No, that can’t be it!)

Issac: …? Riley?

Riley: ( I-If that’s true then...b-but how…..) ...Guys, I think I know why…. And if I’m right, then… someone has been lying to everyone here.

Tricky: What, you mean Wilson again?

Riley: No, not him..

Kuchiko: Then who are you talking about? Who is lying?

Riley: (The one who’s lying to everyone…… i-it has to be…!)

**_It Has To Be You!!_ **

 

Riley: …… I-I can’t believe it…

Issac: What?

Toki: The heck are you mumbling about?

Riley: …...Lewis.

Luckas: L-Lewis?

Issac: What about Lewis?

Riley: H-He’s alive!! I think Lewis is still alive!!

Ken: WHAT!?

Hanako: What in the name of all that is comprehensible are you suggesting!?

‘Wilson’: A-Alive? N-No, that’s not possible!!

Sam: ...We saw him dead. We did.

Riley: I-I know but, please, hear me out on this. The rules for the alarm is that it’ll only sound if three participants find a dead body, right?

Tricky: That’s about the long and short of it, yeah.

Riley: So if that’s true, then it should’ve went off the moment I found him, since Wilson and Sam already did. Which means the only other reason it wouldn’t go off is if we didn’t see a body.

Issac: ...I… never even considered that. Not ever actually seeing the body ourselves, most of us never would have had the chance to properly judge whether Lewis was actually dead or not.

Mia: Hold on, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. This whole thing sounds highly unlikely to me.

Ko: I have to agree with Ms. Mia. How can we say for sure this was not just some sort of fluke? Without a body to examine, I do not feel comfortable making this judgement out of the blue like this.

Issac: Then let’s figure out what exactly happened to Lewis. Then we’ll know for sure.

‘Wilson’: ...Yeah. I wanna know too.

Riley: (I guess even Issac couldn’t have seen this coming… But, I’m not even sure I’m right… Lewis, are you still alive?)

Luckas: Then, we should start from the top again, right? We said that John went up into the air vents to find Lewis, right?

Issac: It appeared that Lewis was distracted by the computer he found, and John snuck up on him.

Ken: John used that chance and smash Lewis’s head against the monitor to disorientate him.

Ko: And then, the killing blow would have been carried out via the knife. But according to our new suggestion, that isn’t true.

Nico: But, what else could’ve happened? We know Lewis must have been attacked with it. He had a bandaged wound, and the knife was broken, what else could that mean?

Kuchiko: Is it possible that… Lewis retaliated when the knife was brandished at him?

Claire: What, like, he fought back?

Riley: (Lewis fighting back? It’s possible… Is there anything that can tell us for sure?)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Autopsy Report - John)_

 

**_This Is It!!_ **

 

Riley: Didn’t the autopsy mention something about John’s wrist being broken?

Kuchiko: A fractured left wrist… Is it possible that Lewis caused that?

Toki: I guess, but would that really matter? John didn’t just have one arm y’know. He could’ve been holding the knife in his right, and still kill Lewis.

Riley: Wait, maybe not.

Toki: Huh?

Riley: What if that’s how Lewis survived?

Luckas: What do you mean by that?

Riley: (There might’ve been a way for Lewis to still be alive thanks to this.. If this happened…)

 

> He broke John’s other wrist

> He broke John’s wrist when he was stabbed

> He stole the knife from John

 

Answer: He broke John’s wrist when he was stabbed

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: What if John’s wrist was broke when they stabbed Lewis?

Hanako: When they… stabbed Lewis?

Claire: You mean like, while the knife was still in him?

Riley: R-Right.

Mia: So, if we’re to follow your logic, you think that John stabbed Lewis, and he immediately retaliated by braking John’s wrist, and that’s why he didn’t die. If that’s the case, that means you’re implying he broke the knife when that happened!?

Issac: ...Of course, that’s how the knife was broken, because John was holding it when Lewis snapped their wrist.

Ken: Ok, I’m calling nonsense on that! Hate to break it to you, but it wouldn’t be that easy to do that. Sure, he was part-fighter, but that knife blade was a solid piece metal, not paper. Without any sort of weak point, it’d take a heck of a lotta force to break that. And I’m pretty sure someone who just got gutted like that wouldn’t have the strength to pull that off!

Ko: A fair assessment. Granted, no one knows for sure of the true strength of Mr. Lewis, but Mr. Ken would be the expert in this area.

Tricky: Probably the first and last time he’ll be considered that.

Ken: H-Hey! Did you forget we’re all Elites!? We’re all experts here!

Issac: Enough of this sidetrack. Besides, there is still a possibility that Lewis could’ve done that.

Ken: What? How?

Issac: (According to Ken, there would need to be a weak point on the knife for Lewis to have sufficient strength to break it. In that case, I’ll just find proof of a weak point.)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Knife Block)_

 

**_That’s It!!_ **

 

Issac: Recall that the knife was taken from the dining area. Tell me, has anyone tried taking a knife from there before?

Ken: So? What if we did?

Issac: Then you’d know of the locking mechanism on the knife block.

Riley: That’s right! The knife block had a weird mechanism where the knives are held in place by a key rod from the side.

Issac: Yes, and that rod goes through to the other side, as well as through a hole in each knife.

Ken: W-Wait, the knife had a hole in it?

Nico: Then it wouldn’t be a completely solid piece, would it?

Ken: Well… I guess if there was a hole through it, he might be able to pull it off…

Kuchiko: ...And he’d be able to live as long as the blade keeps the wound mostly shut.

‘Wilson’: ...Then.. does that mean…. Lewis… really is still alive?

Toki: So wait, he’s still kicking after getting a knife stuck in him!?

Issac: It seems to add up. I’ve been thinking about the rest of the case, and Lewis being alive explains quite a few things away.

Claire: Like what?

Issac: Lewis being outside of hiding for one. Instead of him being carried there to be discovered, he may have left it on his own trying to get help.

Luckas: But wait, wouldn’t John have still been there?

Hanako: It’s possible the ambiguous one ran off after thou’s wrist was shattered. Thy’s thought process would have been the same given the circumstances.

Claire: But where would he have gone anyway?

Riley: My best guess would be the infirmary. He was wounded after all.

Ko: But how can we be certain Mr. Lewis had the strength in order to leave the air vents in the first place?

Issac: (If Lewis did leave for the infirmary, then there must be some trace that he was going there. Do we have anything like that?)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_   _[Blood In The Hallway)_

 

**_That’s It!!_ **

 

Issac: Remember the bloodstains we found in the hallway? We had determined where they had all originated from, except for one…

Sam: All… all but one?

Issac: (Yes, there was one spot in particular that didn’t seem to connect anywhere…)

 

>The blood on the floor

> The blood on the door

> The blood on the knife

 

Answer: The blood on the door

**_I Knew It!!_ **

 

Issac: We knew how the blood got on the floor and the knife, but there was also blood on the lounge door.

Kuchiko: On the door… and what does this prove exactly?

Issac: It is my guess that the blood on the door is also from Lewis, given that he’s the mysterious element in all of this.

Ko: It sounds plausible, however, why exactly would there be blood belonging to Mr. Lewis on the door to the lounge? Was it not the infirmary that we had concluded was his destination?

Claire: Yeah, wouldn’t it make more sense if it was John’s blood? He was killed right in front of that door after all.

Kuchiko: If it was in fact backsplash from John being stabbed, there should’ve been a lot more of it.

Toki: Well that doesn’t mean the idea that it was Lewis is any better.

Issac: Unless you think about it from another angle.

Toki: What? The heck do you mean by that?

Issac: Well, what if Lewis didn’t leave the bloodstain there on purpose?

Ken: Not on purpose? ...But, how would that work?

Riley: (Not leaving the blood on purpose? ...Maybe Issac means that…)

 

> Someone planted the blood there

> It’s some form of dying message

> Lewis bumped into the door

 

Answer: Lewis bumped into the door

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: You mean.. Lewis ran into the door, right?

Hanako: Ran into it? Was the lad that out of it from blood loss?

Issac: While I wouldn’t go that far, I do think what Riley says is in fact what happened. Sam, the diagram again.

Tricky: So is Sam just gonna be your slideshow presentation for the whole trial?

Sam: ...It’s fine… Here..

Issac: Anyway, look at all the spots where blood is on him. We’ve already established what happened with the bandaged wound, as well as the one under his goggles…

Ko: It would appear some blood was dripping from his nose as well.

Luckas: A nosebleed? Was it from when John smashed his head into the monitor?

Issac: I doubt it, the impact point was too high for them to be related. It seems more likely that it happened when he ran into the door.

Mia: But that still doesn’t make a lick of sense. He would need to suddenly turn ninety degrees in order to pull that off, but why would he have done that.

Issac: And again, I believe you’re thinking is too narrow minded.

Mia: E-Excuse me?

Riley: I think I’m getting it. Maybe, instead of Lewis running into the door. Maybe, the door bumped into him?

Tricky: ...That was quite possibly the dumbest way you coulda phrased that… That aside, I’m liking the idea of someone opening the door in front of Lewis. That’s just some classic comedy right there.

Toki: Wait, opening the door on him? But who?

Riley: (At this point, I can only think of one culprit…)

 

> John

> Wilson

> Tricky

 

Answer: John

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: Who else? It was John.

Claire: John? How do you figure that?

Riley: I think… I think John might’ve took a second chance at killing Lewis.

Hanako: C-Come again!? Was John really that twisted in the head!?

Riley: But think about it, the broken knife was back at the lounge right? Meaning someone brought it back from the air vents.

Ko: Mr. Lewis would have no reason since he was trying to seek medical attention.

Kuchiko: Which would only leave John.

Issac: Then from the sound of it, John intentionally opened the door so Lewis would run into it.

Ken: Probably to make sure he was vulnerable again.

Hanako: To think they would attack with a broken weapon then. How barbaric, they should’ve at least procured a new knife whilst they had the time.

Tricky: ..And what were you saying earlier about others saying creepy stuff?

Nico: Then, with all of these theories adding together.. Does that truly mean Lewis is still alive?

Ko: It is starting to appear that way…

Riley: (...Lewis… you really are still alive?)

Issac: Well it all adds up. And it clears up a lot. I mean, who do you think set up the body swap?

Riley: ...W-Wait.. What?

Luckas: L-Lewis did that!?

Tricky: Well that was out of left field, and given the rest of the trial, that’s saying a lot.

Riley: Issac, what do you mean?

Issac: Well, think about it. Why do you think there was a body swap to begin with?

Riley: Huh?

Issac: We never did establish a motive for the body swap, did we? We just accepted that someone did it. But given what we know now, it seems pretty obvious that Lewis would have a good reason.

Riley: (Lewis had a reason to do the body swap trick?)

 

> To confuse John’s time of death

> To hide the fact that he was still alive

> To send a message to Riley

 

Answer: To hide the fact that he was still alive

 

**_I Get It Now!!_ **

 

Riley: …Now I get it. It was to make us think he was dead.

Mia: What?

Riley: Think about it. The only reason we thought he was dead was because it only looked like it… Sam and I didn’t have much time before the sleep powder knocked us out…

Sam: …

Nico: Then, that would imply that Lewis set the sleep powder trick as well, right?

Luckas: So, he set up the trap and everything just to make you think he was dead?

Issac: That seems to be the truth-

‘Wilson’: Stop. Shut up.

Issac: Hm?

Tricky: Well it’s about time you said something.

‘Wilson’: ..That’s enough… s-stop saying he’s alive..

Riley: ??

‘Wilson’: He’s not… He’s not alive…… h-he can’t be…. Because… i-if he is then…

Riley: Wilson?

‘Wilson’: …...I.. I won’t believe you. I won’t believe you unless you show me.

Issac: Come again?

‘Wilson’: I wanna see him! If Lewis is alive, then bring him here right now!!

Riley: What?

Ko: You ask that as if it were as simple as pushing a button.

‘Wilson’: I-I don’t care! If Lewis is alive, I wanna see him! C-Cuz if he is then.. Everything will have been meaningless!!

Riley: (..Meaningless?)

Luckas: B-But, how are we suppose to find him? We don’t know where he went.

Issac: Actually, I think I have an idea.

Hanako: Is that so?

Issac: (If Lewis is still alive, and did the body swap to make us think he was dead, then we may just have a lead on where he went…)

 

_Searching Evidence List…_

_Presenting_ » _[Furnace Door)_

 

**_That’s It!!_ **

Issac: Riley, remember when we tried to open the furnace door after John died?

Riley: Y-Yeah, the lock was jammed though, so we had to go in another way.

Issac: Right, but remember it was jammed by a screwdriver.

Claire: Wait, so we do have one of those?

Ko: I see, and last time I checked, screwdrivers do not jam themselves into locks of their own volition.

Nico: Then it must have been Lewis who did that!

Issac: Right, he probably went into the vents after moving John’s body back into place. Then shoved the screwdriver in there to keep us from immediately finding him.

Riley: So, he’s still in the vents somewhere? But, it’s like a maze up there, how would we find him?

Tricky: Oh, he couldn’t have gone far.

Riley: Huh?

Tricky: After all, that’s another rule of the killing game… Trial attendance is mandatory for all living participants.

‘Wilson’: !!‘

Luckas: Then he has to be somewhere around here!

Toki: You mind telling me where though? He’s not standing anywhere in the room!

Issac: In that case, he must still be in the events, but still close enough in order to hear us.

Nico: Okay, but, where then?

Riley: ...Hey, Cortex.

Cortex: …?

Riley: I know you said you don’t like to ruin things by butting in, but we won’t be able to continue unless we know this for sure… So, is there somewhere in here that connects to the vents?

Cortex: …

Riley: !! A vent cover!

Hanako: Then, is Lewis in there!?

Mia: There’s only one way to find out.

Kuchiko: But, how do we get in there? ..It appears to be secured tightly.

Ken: Leave that to me, I’ve broken through tougher things than that. Hey, brainiac! Give me a lift up there.

Issac: Of course.

 

…. KCHNK!

Ken: Got it!

....

Ken: Dang it's dark in here …

Riley: Well? Anything?

Ken: ...Huh?.... Wh-What the…

Luckas: What? What is it!?

 

Ken: …… How the heck did you pull this off?

Lewis: ………

Ken: Well, might as well come out now. No point in hiding anymore.

....

Lewis: ……..

Riley: ...L-Lewis? Is.. Is that really you?

‘Wilson’: ……..

Ko: U-Unbelievable…. Even with the evidence supporting it, I still had my doubts…

Issac: But there he is, the one who managed to cheat death, Lewis.

Lewis: …

Tricky: Gotta say, good job on keepin’ yourself hidden that long, even I thought you bit the dust. Then again, knowing your talent, I shoulda had some doubts.

Sam: T-Talent?

Tricky: Huh? Oh yeah, I never brought his up did I? Well now’s probably a better time than ever. This little sneak is actually the Elite Escape Artist, suffering a similar fate to the Elite Body Double as a no-name scrounge-up for the Hatcheteers.

Issac: The Elite Escape Artist, huh.. Should’ve figured that.

Riley: Wait, no name.. So, you don’t have a name either?

Lewis: ……

Luckas: H-Hey hold on, if he’s still bandaged up like that, doesn’t that mean he still has the knife blade stuck in him!?

Nico: Ah!! Quickly then! He needs medical treatment immediately!

Cortex: No.

Nico: Eh?

Cortex: The trial is still underway. No one is permitted to leave until it has concluded.

Riley: Wha-! But what if he bleeds out!?

Tricky: Sorry, them be the rules I’m afraid.

‘Wilson’: … O-Okay.

Riley: ?

‘Wilson’: I-If that’s how it is. Fine..

Lewis: !

‘Wilson’: E-Everyone… Th-There’s something I have to say…...

Issac: …

Riley: …

‘Wilson’: Th-The one who killed John….*hic*...It… It was-

Lewis: It was me! I did it!

‘Wilson’: Wh-What?

Ken: Wait, what did you just say?

Lewis: Y-Yeah, that’s right. I’m the culprit, I killed John!

Riley: Wh-What?

‘Wilson’: B-But-

Lewis: That’s enough from you! Stay quiet!

Riley: (Lewis… is the culprit?)

Issac: ...Elaborate then.

Lewis: What?

Issac: Tell us of your crime then. That shouldn’t be any trouble since you just confessed.

Tricky: I agree, we need some entertainment after all that debating.

Claire: Entertainment is the last thing I’d call it…

Lewis: F-Fine, I will… Y-You were pretty much right on everything that happened in the air vents.. John attacked me with the knife… I-I don’t even know how I survived that…

Kuchiko: … Then a fight or flight reaction kicked in, right?

Lewis: Y-Yeah, I grabbed at John’s hand to get them to let go of the knife handle, but they wouldn’t, so I had to force it.

Mia: And broke John’s wrist in the process.

Lewis: John took the knife handle and ran, and I followed. I wanted to get to the infirmary, but then I saw John again… They were standing in the doorway of the lounge… I thought he might try to attack me again, so… while his back was turned I…

Hanako: So that be where the killing blow was dealt, eh..

Mia: Hold it! Something here is missing. I determined that the weapon used to kill John was not a special ability or move, meaning it was a physical weapon. But from the sound of it, you didn’t have anything like that on hand!

Lewis: ...On hand? ...Heh, well aren’t you unobservant.

Mia: What?

Lewis: If you’d actually look, you’d see my kind have a natural weapon ‘on hand’.

Mia: Th-The spikes… Those, could match the shape of the wound..

Toki: Wait, so does that mean he-!?

Tricky: He backhanded them to death!! Glorious!!

Ko: So, this is the truth of what happened, Mr. Lewis?

Lewis: Y-Yeah.. I did the whole body swap thing so I wouldn’t be suspected, and even stole the bandage roll when the kid dropped them. But, it was only a matter of time before you all found out…

‘Wilson’: ……

Toki: So, is that it then?

Claire: I guess. Lewis just admitted to it.

Hanako: Then, shall we proceed with the vote?

Issac: No, not yet.

Lewis: Wha-?

Ken: But, why not?

Issac: Because I’m having my doubts on this ‘confession’.

Lewis: Wh-What do you mean by that?

Issac: I mean I think you’re lying through your teeth right now.

Lewis: Wh-What!?

Nico: Even more doubts, Issac? But what for this time?

Issac: Doesn’t this seem a little too out of left field? Only now did we even figure out that he wasn’t dead, but suddenly he decides to confess without even being accused?

Lewis: Th-That’s just… I-I’m tired of lying to everyone. Look, I already told you what happened, is there really any reason to keep this going?

Riley: It’s because we only get one shot at this.

Lewis: ! R-Riley?

Riley: I… I have my doubts too. Lewis, I knew you better than anyone else here. To think you’d kill someone like the way you say you did. It.. It just doesn’t sound like you.

Lewis: B-But… Wh-What do you know about me? I kept my identity hidden from you too, so how can you say you know me?

Riley: …… (This isn’t right. Lewis, why are you acting like this? I really don’t want to believe you killed John… so, are you hiding something again?)

Lewis: Okay, fine then. I’ll go over the whole thing again. Then you’ll have no choice but to believe me!

 

**_== !!NONSTOP DEBATE!! ==_ **

 

**_Riley:_ **

_[Broken Knife)_

_[Furnace Door)_

_[Air Vent Crime Scene)_

 

**_Issac:_ **

_[Blood In The Hallway)_

_[Luckas’ Account)_

_[Trail of Soot)_

 

Lewis: I’m the one who killed John!

Lewis: It was either them or me, you know what they tried to do!

Kuchiko: **John attacked you** in the air vents…

Kuchiko: You’re lucky to be alive after being stabbed like that.

Lewis: I headed **straight to the infirmary** afterward…

Lewis: But I saw John on the way…

Tricky: You had no idea what John’s next move would be…

Tricky: So you took them out yourself before they’d even get a chance.

Hanako: Then began the theatrics of the **body swap** …

Hanako: In hopes of gain the greatest alibi of all; resting in peace.

Lewis: There, that explains everything…

Lewis: So do you _believe me_ now Riley?

‘Wilson’: ……

 

Riley: (I-I don’t know what to think anymore. I-I want to believe Lewis but, to think he killed John?)

Issac: (Something isn’t right here. This is happening all too suddenly. What are you up to Lewis?)

 

_[Trail of Soot)_ » Lewis: I headed **straight to the infirmary** afterward…

**_You’ve Got That Wrong!!_ **

 

Issac: Lewis, you have a knack for obscuring the truth from others.

Lewis: Wh-What of it? I’m an escape artist, it’s what I do.

Issac: Well, let’s just say it was a valiant effort in misleading us by leaving an important detail out of your confession.

Lewis: Wh-What!? What do you mean!?

Issac: You claim you went directly to the infirmary after you were attacked. Except you did one other thing before that. Lighting the firecracker in the air vent.

Nico: Ah! That’s right! Mir nearly had forgotten about that!

Issac: Understandably. We didn’t really understand the point of it for a while, and now Lewis has left it out of the story. I wonder what for? Maybe because he doesn’t want anyone knowing why he did that?

Lewis: H-Hold on! We never agreed that I did that!

Issac: There’s no need since only you could’ve done it.

Lewis: Wh-!?

Issac: You and John were the only two in the vents at the time of the crime. And based on John’s actions, they were trying their best to not bring any attention to their actions. Meanwhile you, the victim, would have every reason to bring attention to it. And I think you know what I mean by that.

Lewis: ……

Riley: (Bring attention to it… so, maybe the firecracker was meant to be…)

 

> A Distraction

> A Distress Signal

> A Weapon

 

Answer: A Distress Signal

 

**_Now I Get It!!_ **

 

Riley: It was meant to be a distress signal, right?

Luckas: A distress signal? You mean like an S.O.S. or something?

Riley: I’m guessing that it was meant for someone to hear, like a code for, “I’m injured, help me”.

‘Wilson’: That’s right.

Riley: Huh?

‘Wilson’: And remember who you said the blast was heard by?

Lewis: ! N-No, shut up!

‘Wilson’: ...It was something we came up with. Since we knew the Hatcheteers wouldn’t bother to help anyone in danger… We had to look out for each other.

Lewis: I-I said shut up!!

Nico: M-Mir doesn’t understand this back and forth.

Ken: Yeah, why do you keep tryin’ to shut the kid up?

‘Wilson’: ...I wouldn’t blame him too much… he’s… he’s just being protective of his brother is all…

Mia: B-Brother?

Luckas: Wait, so you mean you and Lewis are..?

Tricky: Oh yeah, they’re brothers too. And that’s the last thing I knew about them that I didn’t mention before.

Hanako: Why hide all of that!? Quit concealing vital information!

Riley: … You and Lewis… are brothers? ...Is….that what all of this is about?

‘Wilson’: ...Hey, big bro, it’s alright. You shouldn’t have to take the fall for me.

Lewis: Sh-Shut up!! Please, just stop talking!!

‘Wilson’: ...You know what’ll happen if they vote wrong, right?... Someone’s gonna be punished either way… wouldn’t it be better if only one has to-

Lewis: I SAID SHUT UP!!!

‘Wilson’: !!

Lewis: Why won’t you stop!? I’m not going to lose you!! S-So I have to be the culprit!!

Riley: (I… I think I get it now. But…what are we supposed to do now?)

Lewis: Fine! How about this then!? There’s one thing you guys still have left to get on your own!

Issac: And what would that be?

Lewis: The murder weapon! I haven’t heard you guys come up with anything yet!!

Kuchiko: Probably because it was hidden from us.

Lewis: Or cuz you refuse to see what’s right in front of you!

Tricky: Not gonna lie, I’m still rooting for the backhand of death to be true.

Issac: Impossible, because Lewis is not the culprit.

Lewis: Not without a different murder weapon I’m not! Without that, you can’t say I’m not the culprit!!

‘Wilson’: ….Please.

Riley: ?

‘Wilson’: Please… make him stop this…. He’s not gonna let me say it so… it has to be you..

Riley: … (I guess I don’t really have a choice, do I? …...I’m sorry Lewis but… we all know what has to be done.)

 

In - The - Back - Pack

**_It’s Time To End This!!_ **

 

Riley: He still has it, doesn’t he?

Lewis: Wh-What?

Riley: Wilson held on to the murder weapon after he killed John, and hid it in his backpack.

‘Wilson’: ……

Ko: That would explain why no one was able to obtain the murder weapon.

Lewis: N-No, there’s no way that’s right!

Issac: Well there’s one way to know for sure.

‘Wilson’: …...Go ahead.

Lewis: NO! STOP!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!

Toki: How about you shut up! Anything?

Hanako: Well, this is clearly the Claire disguise.

Claire: Seriously Luckas, you fell for that?

‘Wilson’: ..They don’t need to look perfect, just good enough for a distraction.

Issac: It appears you had props for all of us.

‘Wilson’: I.. wouldn’t be an Elite if I wasn’t prepared, right?

Lewis: P-Please, no! Stop!

Kuchiko: Hmm… the flagpole… it’s in segments…..Then do they...?

Kuchiko: Ah!

Sam: I-Is it…. B-blood?

Mia: So there was a concealed weapon in the flagpole then..

‘Wilson’: N-Not really… I made it myself from some old tent stakes.

Ken: Looks like it still did the job though.

Nico: Th-Then… Is it really true? W-Wilson… he is…

Lewis: N-No, no it’s not true! You’re all wrong!!

‘Wilson’: ...Hey, Riley.

Riley: ?

‘Wilson’: Y-You told me before to just be myself… I wanna tell the truth but… I-I can’t do it… Can you help me one more time… and tell them?

Lewis: * Hic* P-Please, no….

Riley: ……...A-Alright. I’ll do it.

‘Wilson’: *Sniff*... Th-Thank you.

 

**_This Is What Happened!!_ **

This whole thing started after the motive was given. We were told that a member of the Hatcheteer Guild was among us. No one was sure what to do, and no one wanted to reveal themselves, but that didn’t matter, as there was someone who figured it out. I don’t know how, but John managed to figure out that Lewis was the Hatcheteer member, and decided that he needed to be taken out. They decided to use a simple weapon, a knife from the dining area, so no one could pin a special ability to John later. But John also wanted his actions to go as unnoticed as possible, which is why he stole the book Kuchiko had been working with, and had left behind in the dining area. John used the book as a cover for the knife, making it look like a bookmark. This played in their favor, when John and I crossed paths on my way to visit Lewis. But John would end up taking my place when I turned back.

After leaving the book in their room with a message of their intent, John made his way into the supply room, and into the air vents above. Since Issac had the only key and left the door unlocked, anyone could’ve entered anytime they wanted. Eventually, John made his way to where Lewis was. He was probably still looking over files he had found on that computer, so he would’ve been completely distracted. John took this opportunity, and before Lewis even knew they were there, John shoved Lewis into the computer monitor. He would’ve been dazed from the hit, and when Lewis turned around to see who his attacker was, he was met by the knife being stabbed into him. It was incredibly lucky then that he survived this, as the knife must not have hit anything vital.

Still with some strength left, Lewis retaliated and grabbed John’s wrist, breaking it along with the blade of the knife. John, no doubt intimidated by Lewis now, took what was left of the knife and ran. Lewis then made his way out of the vents after. But before leaving, he set off a distress signal of sorts. A firecracker that went off near the vent of a certain individual’s room. That someone knew exactly what this meant, and took off to find Lewis to try and help him.

Meanwhile, Lewis had made it out into the halls on his way to the infirmary, but just as he was about to pass the lounge.. The door to it swung open and smacked into Lewis, probably knocking him unconscious at that point. John had opened it deliberately, in order to stop Lewis and get one more shot at killing him. But as this was happening, our true culprit had turned the corner. They saw Lewis on the ground, and John standing in front of him with a weapon in hand. To them, it looked like John had already killed him, and in an act of revenge, they grabbed something out of their backpack. A flagpole used as one of the many props for their work as the Elite Body Double. They used a sharp point on it, and before John could make another move, the culprit started stabbing into them. John was the one who wanted to kill, but in the end, they were the one who was murdered.

Afterwards, the culprit now needed to do something to cover their crime. They first moved the bodies into the supply room. Then, to make someone else look suspicious, they threw on one of their many disguises. But while getting the disguise ready, a bandage roll they had been carrying in their backpack must have fallen out. So it was left behind when they had made their way back into the halls and toward their room. Putting on the disguise would prove to be a smart move too, since Luckas ended up seeing them, and thinking it was Claire. This is where it would’ve ended, but someone else decided to mess around with evidence. Back in the halls, I was about to go check on Lewis, when I ran into Sam. Sam ended up leading me to where I was already headed, the supply room.

And inside, showed me the body of Lewis they found when returning some art supplies to the room. I ran inside to see if he was actually dead, and ended up setting off a trap. A tripwire the caused a tube of Sleep Powder to be blown through the air. In a short time, both me and Sam fell victim to it and passed out. This was the cue for Lewis, who was only pretending to be dead, to put together the final part of his plan. Lewis was probably confused at first of how he ended up back in the supply room. But after seeing that John was dead, he knew exactly what happened. The one he had signaled for to help him had done more than Lewis thought they would do, and became the culprit. But Lewis didn’t want them to take the blame, so went ahead and made a few preparations of his own. He opened up the furnace door, and dragged out the body of John that he had hidden in there. Then he climbed back in himself, jamming a screwdriver into the locking mechanism so there was no chance of anyone being right behind him. So when Sam and I woke up from the Sleep Powder, we didn’t see Lewis anymore, but John, leaving us in a panicked state of confusion, and everyone else none the wiser of Lewis’s part in all of this. This was Lewis’s plan, to cover up the crime of the true culprit in order to protect them from punishment. Even though this would mean that Lewis would face punishment too, it didn’t matter, since the culprit was someone worth protecting no matter what.

 

**_Because John’s killer was Lewis’s own brother, the one we knew as Wilson._ **

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaberal  
> Toki created by: Briandthemoon


	16. Chapter 1: If All You're Told Are Lies, Are They Suddenly True? (Trial: END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a sequel to" PokéRonpa: The Deadly Elites", which isn't published on this site. Link to the first story can be found here: https://eliteguildofmutualkilling.tumblr.com/

Riley: ...There. Was that everything?

‘Wilson’: …*Sigh* Yep… That was about it.

Lewis: Gh…...Gh….

Tricky: HaHA! Excellent speech there Riley! Spoken like a true gumshoe!

Riley: …

Tricky: And given my previous experience, I think I know what’s coming next.

Cortex: ...I would appreciate if you stopped that. I’m fully capable of doing my own job.

Tricky: Oh, uh, of course. Sorry boss.

Cortex: Moving along with the proceedings then. There should be a set of buttons on the console behind you. Simply press the button of the one you believe to be the culprit. Once everyone has voted, the majority will be used as your collective answer. Now… let’s see if you have it right.

 

_ Voting Results: _

 

_ ‘Wilson’: 14 _

_ Lewis: 1 _

 

_ Correct Answer: _

 

_ … _

 

_ ‘Wilson’ _

 

_!CONGRATULATIONS! _

 

Cortex: ...And there we have it. Congratulations, you’ve passed this trial. The culprit was indeed, the Elite Body Double. Or, Wilson, as you’ve been calling him.

‘Wilson’: ……

Luckas: Wh-Wha? That was the right answer?

Hanako: Whom could have predicted this outcome?

Tricky: Well, the inner sadist in me had this pegged down from the start so-

Nico: But, Mir doesn’t understand… Wilson is only a child, he couldn’t possibly have the resolve to do this!

Ken: He said it himself didn’t he? He heard Lewis’s alarm so, what else would he have done other than try and help him?

‘Wilson’: ……

Kuchiko: An understandable course of action… one that I can sympathize with in some ways… however, a question must be asked… You clearly went out of your way to hide the fact that you killed John… and yet now, here you are pleading guilty with no retaliation… Why?

‘Wilson’: … It was… different before…

Riley: What? Different?

‘Wilson’: ...When I saw John and my brother… I… I lost myself. I felt like if I had any chance to save him, I had to….I-I had to…

Lewis: ……

‘Wilson’: But I thought I was too late… I-I thought he was already gone so I….I-I knew what would happen to me if I was found out…. And I thought… if I still wanted to avenge my brother… I-I needed to survive…

Lewis: ….Gh…..Ghgh…

Ko: You had to survive. Even if that costed the lives of everyone else here.

Toki: Th-That kid was willing to trade us for himself!?

Claire: Talk about a heck of a resolve…

‘Wilson’: I-I’m sorry. I-I was only thinking about myself.

Issac: Wrong.

‘Wilson’: Huh?

Issac: From the sound of it, it seems you were thinking more about what your brother would’ve wanted.

Lewis: Gh.. *hic* Ghhh..

Riley: (Wilson did all of this for Lewis? ...Was this how close they really were?)

‘Wilson’: ...Think of it how you want… that part doesn’t matter anymore.

Riley: What?

Issac: Doesn’t matter?

‘Wilson’: ...Yeah… cuz… h-he’s still alive right?

Lewis: …?

Mia: And how does that matter?

‘Wilson’: ...I was only hiding what I did so I could avenge my brother… but, he’s still alive… s-so… I don’t care what happens to me now.

Lewis: Wh-What?

Ken: So you’re saying… you’re okay with being found out?

‘Wilson’: ...Y-Yeah..

Luckas: B-But, doesn’t that mean you’ll be-!

Lewis: !!!

Riley: (...Oh no… that’s right… the rules of the game… if you get found guilty of killing someone here…. Then… what happened to Ceri will-!!)

Cortex: ...Yes, per the rules established, The Elite Body Double must now be punished.

‘Wilson’: …...

Lewis: N-No!!! Don’t do this!!

Nico: P-Please! He’s only a child!! Y-You can’t! You just can’t!!

Riley: Th-There has to be something else right!? Th-This is going too far!!

Cortex: Sorry, but if this is to be fair, I have to abide by my own rules. I’ll add rules if I must, but I refuse to amend those already set in place.

Riley: ...B-But..

‘Wilson’: ...H-Hey… I-It’s okay..

Riley: Huh?

‘Wilson’: I said it’s okay… It doesn’t matter to me anymore…

Nico: B-But, Wilson-!

‘Wilson’: ...I-I did something bad… the worst thing anyone can do…. A-and now… I need to take responsibility and pay for what I did…

Lewis: No!! You can’t! I-I can’t lose you!! I-I promised I...I… this is still my fault too you know! I tried to mess with the vote didn’t I!? Can’t you just punish me inste-!

‘Wilson’: Brother STOP IT!!!

Lewis: !!!

‘Wilson’: Just… stop… everyone.

Riley: ….

Nico: ….

Lewis: ...B-Brother… please…

‘Wilson’: ...Don’t you think… don’t you think we should’ve seen this coming? You and me?

Lewis: Wha?

‘Wilson’: Think about it… we’re two orphaned Hatcheteers in way over our heads… could both of us actually have made it through this? Really?

Lewis: S-Stop...stop talking like that. You don’t know what you’re-

‘Wilson’: Yes I do!

Lewis: !!

‘Wilson’: ..We’ve been through stuff like this our whole lives… this was going to be inevitable for us…...but, it doesn’t have to anymore, does it?

Issac: ?

Riley: (What is he talking about?)

‘Wilson’: ...This whole thing happened… because of the Hatcheteer name… it was all we had… but… not anymore….. Riley..

Riley: ?

‘Wilson’: I need to thank you again… cuz… you’ve given me and my br-.....I mean… Lewis, a chance to start over.

Riley: What?

‘Wilson’: If the Hatcheteer name is what caused this whole thing, then I don’t want any part of it anymore! And he shouldn’t either!

Lewis: ?

‘Wilson’: Thanks to Riley… and everyone else too, we don’t have to be that anymore! If I’m going to be punished, that’s fine. But I’m not going out as some unnamed Hatcheteer, cuz… cuz I’m Wilson, the Elite Body Double!

Riley: !!

Lewis: !!

Issac: … Now I feel like I understand.

Wilson: And he’s my brother, Lewis, the Elite Escape Artist. And don’t you ever let anyone tell you otherwise from now on, alright?

Lewis: …

Wilson: ...There. W-We’re all free now… Free of that empty threat that had so much power over everyone…...Well… guess that only leaves one thing, right?

Lewis: !!!

Nico: W-Wait! Th-There still has to be some alternative!

Issac: ...Nico, quit hurting yourself over this, you’ll just make it worse.

Nico: Wh-Who cares! Mir can’t just sit idly by and watch a child get his life taken from him!!

Wilson: ...Nico, you’ve always been too kind to me…

Nico: Auch?

Wilson: ...I know it's asking a lot from you but, when I’m gone, make sure Lewis gets through this...please?

Nico: ……

Ken: ...You can at least respect his wishes, can’t you?

Nico: …...V-Very well. Mir will do that.

Wilson: ...Thanks….. And Riley…

Riley: Y-Yes?

Wilson: If it wasn’t for you, Lewis wouldn’t have this chance… keep looking out for him, alright?

Riley: ...Right.

Wilson: …...Okay….. I’m ready.

Cortex: ...Hmm. What an interesting turn of events. A part of me is sad to see you go so soon. But, I’ve said my peace on why this has to be done. Let’s not delay it any longer.

Wilson: ...Everyone, thank you, for the chance you given us. And now, you guys have a chance to find a way out of this, all of you. Please, don’t waste it like I did…..Thanks and…. Goodbye, Lewis…

 

 

Silence filled the air. All attention was focused on Wilson, trying to keep a brave face up. But that face can only be held for so long at a time like this, and fear quickly overtook as something clasped around his neck. A chain stretched from a dark hall behind him swiftly started to pull Wilson away, as he reached out in one desperate attempt to save himself. But as quick as it happened, he was gone. Above Cortex, a section of wall opened up revealing a television screen that silently kicked on, so as the remaining spectators could see what was about to happen.

**_!!SEEING DOUBLE: A BLAST FROM THE PAST PUNISHMENT!!_ **

The screen showed Wilson in an empty room, a spotlight illuminating him in the darkness. He was held up against the wall, arms locked in by bracers. He made feeble attempts to try and break free, but it would be of no use. Shortly after, a pair of curtains concealed Wilson for a brief time, and revealed him looking a little different...

 

Wilson now had on a mask and vest, making him look almost like a different Pokémon. Soon after, some sort of mechanical arm popped up, holding a scallop shell. Said arm then threw the shell at Wilson without warning. The shell smacked him square in the forehead, leaving a bruise and and Wilson dazed, but otherwise unharmed. The curtains then covered him up again, and when opened, revealed a new look, a headband and some whiskers taped to his face. The robot arm was holding something different this time too, a katana, which the arm flailed wildly at Wilson. He was now covered in scratches all across his arms. With that, a formula became apparent; The curtains would unfold, reveal a new disguise, and a 'fitting' torture was enacted on Wilson. This continued about a dozen times, Wilson looking more and more weak, wounds all over his body, blood running down his face. The curtains drew forth and back one more time revealing one more disguise. It was a pair of googles and a belt. Instead of a robot arm this time, what looked like a full robot of someone very familiar, that strange monocle instantly recognizable. They drew forth towards Wilson, knife in hand, and with one sudden motion, thrust it into Wilson's chest. The two figures remained motionless for a moment, before the robot pulled back, and the other went limp. As the spotlight finally turned off, it was obvious it was over...

 

Wilson, the Elite Body Double, had been **_EXECUTED_**.

 

 

Riley: ……

Ken: ……

Luckas: ……

Toki: ……

Sam: …...

Issac: ……

Tricky: … Well, that’s that.

Lewis: N-No…..GH….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Nico: Gh….*hic*...Ghgh…

Claire: ...W-Woah…

Cortex: Now then, the trial proceedings have concluded. With that, I shall be taking my leave. I feel as though you should all know the way out by now… well, except one.

Riley: ??

Cortex: But that should fix itself. Goodbye to you all for now……

……

Riley: ..Cortex?

Apollo: ...Ngh...huh? How long was I-!? Wh-Where are we?

Mia: …

Hanako: …

Lewis: Gh-GH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHaaaaaaa….

Apollo: Wh-What happened? ..Huh...Wh-Where’s...

Issac: I’ll… fill you in later…

Apollo: …..I-I think I get it...

Riley: ……

Issac: …(Riley, try not to feel so bad… It wasn’t your choice…)

Riley (..I-I know but… I was the one who figured it out… and now, Lewis is…)

Lewis: Gh…*hic*.... Gh…

Riley: …...H-Hey, Lewis?

Lewis: !.....

Riley: Lewis I… I-I’m sorry about-

Lewis: You…

Riley: What?

Lewis: You….You...

Lewis: YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!

Riley: !!

Nico: L-Lewis calm down!

Lewis: YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!!!!

Riley: L-Lewis!?

Ken:!!

Issac: Lewis STOP!

Lewis: AAAAAAAH!!!

Apollo: RILEY!!

*THWK!*

Lewis: !.......

*Thud*

Ken: …

Riley: …… Wha..

Hanako: Wh-What was that!?

Luckas: Did… did you just-!?

Ken: He’s fine. Just knocked him out was all.

Nico: Ken!! What were you thinking!?

Ken: What!? It was either that or let him maul Riley!

Nico: There were better ways to do that!! Remember? He still has the blade inside of him!!

Sam: !!

Tricky: Eh, so what? Gets another one out of the way then.

Nico: Quiet!! Riley, please, help mir get Lewis to the infirmary.

Riley: ……

Nico: Riley!!

Riley: Huh!? ..O-OH! R-Right!

……

Mia: What exactly do those two hope to do?

Luckas: They’re going to try and help Lewis, right?

Ken: Feh, good luck to them.

Luckas: What?

Kuchiko: With an injury like that… It’s as Lewis said, it’s a miracle he’s alive.

Ko: It is not as easy as just pulling the blade out like it was from the block. It will take careful skill and precision to save Mr. Lewis now.

Hanako: The odds sound slim for the newfound only child…

Claire: …

Sam: …

Apollo: ...W-Well I think they’ll do it!

Luckas: Huh?

Apollo: I mean, they wouldn’t try if they didn’t think they could, right?

Issac: …

Apollo: R-Right?

Issac: Let’s just, hope and see.

Toki: Hope, for what, him to come back and kill Riley?

Apollo: Wha-..Wait, what are you saying?

Mia: You saw what just happened, if it wasn’t for Ken, Lewis probably would’ve killed Riley right in front of us.

Claire: Kinda shows the guts she has to try and save him though…

Issac: …

Kuchiko: All the same… It may be best if they just leave him… Allow him to die from the wounds sustained from John... Then no one else will have to die…

Ken: Yeah, I guess…

Apollo: B-But-!

Toki: Oh just drop it. You weren’t even here for this.

Apollo: !....

Tricky: She’s gotcha there Polly.

Apollo: …… Fine…

Issac: ...Come on, it’s about time you found out what’s happened..

Apollo: ..Okay…

Luckas: ….

Claire: ….

Hanako: ….

Ken: .... 

Mia: ….

Issac: (Riley… whatever happens to Lewis… know you’ve done all you can… this is going to be hard, on everyone… but it will be alright in the end… I was lucky to be saved from this once… and I’ll make sure that happens again… for everyone…… I promise.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako created by: Winklekinkle  
> John created by: DarknessAwaits  
> Kuchiko created by: timbernya  
> Ko created by: Collaborational  
> Toki created by: Briandthemoon  
> Execution Idea by: Yogge6


End file.
